Chasing the Dragon
by Barbarella
Summary: Humor fic set in seventh year. Lots of teasing, foul language, naps and general insanity. HD slash and for the sake of the story, we'll pretend book six never happened. :D
1. What the hell is wrong with Potter?

A/N: I had an epiphany while writing the second chapter of this story and decided to rewrite the whole thing. Since I added a lot to the first chapter when it was redone I apologize to anyone that has to reread it, that is if anyone reads it at all. It will now be from Draco and Harry's point of view… first chapter Draco, second Harry and so forth, though sometimes I may throw in a little third person. Now as I stated previously this is my first attempt at writing anything and I in no way make any assumptions that I am good at it, I just thought it was funny and I am quiet frankly sick to death of Harry being the innocent virgin chased by a not so innocent Draco. Although neither of them is innocent in this fic seeing as how if they were it wouldn't be any fun… now would it. So in this little pathetic attempt at what I call fiction, Draco is the pursued so if your looking for a big bad Slytherin chasing a virginal Gryffindor you are in the wrong place and I suggest you vacate immediate. Oh and if you haven't guessed already this will be slash meaning a male/male relationship. I am also open to all and any comments/criticism, go ahead let me have it I am not easily offended so it's ok…. I really could use all the help I can get. And since I had to reload this story my reviews were lost but thankfully I saved the emails… so I would like to thank you all.

Alexei Noire - Thanks although I don't really see how he's sexy… yet, but thank you all the same.

angel-40devil-10whoknows - Thanks and as you can see… I am.

Renny - Thanks and that really hurt by the way… it took almost a week to heal.

insight-to-insanity - Thanks and as you can see I do intend to write more.

Disclaimer: If I owned these men do you really think I would be sitting at home writing about them… I think not. Not mine so don't sue… please

Now on with the show

* * *

He's looking, again. Why must he constantly be leering at me? Everywhere I go there he is - breathing my air, walking my halls and just being all around annoyance. I am beginning to suspect the boy is stalking me. Although, we do have some lessons together and I suppose he is allowed to eat his meals at the same time I do. Being that, well, everyone is supposed to dine at the same time. Perhaps I'm just paranoid. Yes, that must be it. I must have some sort of mental defect. No, no, that cannot possibly be it. I am a Malfoy and Malfoy's are never defective in anyway. He just keeps - staring. Is there something on my face? Am I starting to grow an extra arm out of my right ear? Is he trying to annoy me to the point I snap and kill myself? What! I'm getting so fucking sick of this. It's time to find out what he wants.

"What the hell is your problem Potter?" _Besides your obvious aversion to hair care products._

Nothing, he's just looking at me with a completely vacant expression. I try to wave a hand in front of his face but that doesn't seem to have any effect either, then he just… looks away. Is he? No, he can't be. I don't believe it… he's ignoring me! The nerve of _him_ ignoring _me_! He should bow down and kiss my feet for even acknowledging his existence. Then again, maybe he's just not interested in conversation or lacks the skills to participate in one effectively, since he's reverted back to his primitive gesture of simply ogling me.

Well fuck. That didn't work at all. What the hell am I supposed to do now? How am I going to find out what he wants if he won't even speak to me? Rude bastard! He could have had the decency to tell me to fuck off or at the very least - STOP STARING! I guess I'll have to try and force it out of him once the lessons over. I _need_ to know exactly what it is he wants with me. I have sneaky suspicion it isn't good.

Once the ever so boring lecture, on 'Giants, Friend or Foe?' has ended, I make my move. Unfortunately, Potter's nowhere to be seen and has apparently left the Weasel behind to detain me.

"Out of my way Weasley, I have business with Potter." _So move you big oaf._

"Any business you have with Harry you can take up with us." _Not really._

"Us? Hearing voices now are we?" _Never realized you were crazy Good to know._

"Stuff it Malfoy, I meant me and Hermione." _Oh Granger didn't see you behind the redwood._

"Whatever Weasley, this does not concern you, so if you wouldn't mind" _Getting the hell out of my way._

I start to leave but Granger steps in front of me - blocking my escape.

"Whatever you want with Harry, you can forget about it. He doesn't like you, he doesn't want to talk to you, and in fact I'm sure he doesn't even want to breathe the same air as you." _I'm hurt… no really I am_

"No body asked you, did they mudblood?" _No reaction what so ever. Maybe she's gotten used to this particular nickname. I'll have to think of something else now. Weasley on the other hand, looks as if he is going to burst at any moment. So, yay for me!_

"DON'T CALL HER THAT FERRET BOY!" _Again, I am hurt and now have a wand pointed at my face… when did this happen?_

"First of all Weasley - don't ever call me that again, second I can call her whatever I like and third I would put that down if I were you." _He's hesitating but no… wand's still in my face._

"Ron, he's not worth it. Let's just go." _Not worth it! Not worth it? I'll have you know I - oh, right._

"No Herm, I'm sick of this spoiled brat. It's time he's got what's coming to him." _And you're the one to give it to me, eh? I don't think so._

He looks over at Granger, giving me the opportunity I need. I push his wand away from my face and instantly have mine brandished at him, but unlike a certain neanderthal I know, I do not hesitate.

"Caeruleuscapillus" _That's not coming out for a long long time… if ever._

"Oh no, Ron!" _Ahahahhaha -_

"What'd he do, what'd he do!" _hahahahahahaha…_

"You're hair… it's… it's… green!" _Crude and juvenile I know, but it served its purpose._

"Fix it! Fix it!" _Good luck._

"I'm trying will you just -" _Time to go._

While they're distracted, I make my getaway - running up to the castle as quick as possible. Oh that was fun. The look on Weasley's' face was priceless - where's that idiot with the camera when you need him? Now, must find Potter. Hmm, if I were Potter, where would I be? The Pitch? No, too obvious. The Great Hall? No, too early. He better not have gone back to his common room, that's cheating. I know! The Library! No one would think about looking for him there. Ha! You can't fool me Potter.

I change direction, making my way to the library. Hey! Is that _Potter _I see? Leaving the _Library_? Why yes it is. My superior intelligence and superb tracking skills never cease to amaze me. However, I might need to quicken my pace a bit if I want to catch him.

"Potter! Hey Potter!" _You could at least slow down! Rude asshole!_

Nothing, he doesn't even so much as glance behind him, I pick up my pace and shout out to him again this time as loud as humanly possible. Finally, he stops - turning to face me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" _Why do I have to want something? Maybe I'm just trying to be friendly._

"Why don't you tell me what you want Potter. You're the one who has some sort of morbid fascination with me lately." _Don't look so supri- oh shit! I was wrong! I imagined the whole thing! I am defective! NO! Do not second-guess yourself. He was staring; you know it and so does he. Look at him, he's sweating._

"W-What are you talking about?" _Maybe your incessant leering, that's slowly driving me insane! Which, you happen to be doing RIGHT NOW! I can see you, you know! You're not getting away with it this time. All right Draco, new tactic._

"See something you like Potter?" _Ha! What do you have to say to that - _

Hey! Where are you going? Coward! Get back here this instant! Damn, maybe I laid it on a little too strong there. I must be too irresistible for my own good. He must not have been able to control himself from wanting to ravish me any longer. I suppose he needed to flee from my presence immediately, if he wanted to keep his dignity intact. Yes, that _must_ be it. He was NOT ignoring me.

I make my way back to the dungeons to get in a quick nap before dinner, all the while thinking about Potter. What is wrong with him? Maybe he has a little crush on me. Ha! The _famous_ Harry Potter having a crush, on me? I'm sure he'd sooner shag a Dementor. I'm going to have so much fun with this. Regardless of whether he has a little crush on me or not, he was definitely ogling the goods and that alone is powerful ammunition. As soon as I make it through the common room entrance, I brace myself for the horde of people waiting to harass me (sometimes I really hate being a prefect). Luckily the dorms seem to be deserted and I quickly head to my room, only to find Blaise lingering by the door. Please please please don't let him be waiting for me. I'm tired and my feet hurt and I want to go to sleep.

"Hey Draco." _Damn._

"Blaise." _Go away._

"Whattcha doin?" _Walking._

"Going to take a nap." _Before you interrupted me._

"Oh, could I speak with you for a moment before you do?" _Aren't you doing that now? _

"Sure." _Make it short._

"Well, I was wondering if it was ok, with you that is… if I could ask Pansy to accompany me on the next Hogsmeade weekend?" _Why the hell would I care?_

"Blaise, why the hell would I care what you do with Pansy?" _I don't care what anyone else does with her, what makes you different? _

"Aren't you betrothed or something?" _What's your point?_

"Only because I haven't found a way out of it yet." _Emphasis on the yet._

"So you don't like her or anything?" _Oh please._

"Umm no… do whatever you like with her." _Really... whatever you like._

"Thanks Draco." _I'm the bestest friend in the world… I know_

"No problem, I'm going for at nap now… do not interrupt me." _If you know what's good for you._

After my short but satisfying siesta, I head down to the great hall for dinner - with Blaise on my right and a very clingy Pansy on my left.

"Pansy… would you be so kind as to let go of me?"

"But Drakie, what else am I supposed to hold on to?" _I don't know something sharp and deadly maybe?_

"Why not try Blaise? He looks awful lonely?" _I am such a good friend._

"Ok, are you sure you won't mind?"

I roll my eyes and shake my head, assuring her I would not mind and she takes Blaise's arm and we continue on our way. Blaise in heaven and me thankfully free of that death grip. Once finally arriving at The Great Hall it occurs to me that I've been looking forward to dinner all day. I take a quick glance at the Gryffindor table and realize that Potter is not there. I wonder where he is. Maybe he was too embarrassed by our little meeting earlier to face me. Gryffindor bravery my ass. I push those thoughts aside so that I may finish my meal in peace and after doing so; Pansy, Blaise and I head back to the dungeons. I don't feel much like talking so I go straight to my room and am asleep before my head hit's the pillow.

**

* * *

**

I wake up rather early and to my surprise, _someone_ is sitting on me. Funny, I don't remember inviting anyone into my bed last night and I know my roommates know not to come anywhere near my bed. Hell, all the Slytherins do and they never do… except for… shit… Pansy. I look up at the girl straddling my chest and my fears are confirmed. No matter how many times I turn her down, she keeps coming back time and time again. It used to be flattering, an ego boost if you will but lately it is getting rather… pathetic. It's almost as if she thinks we're supposed to be in this loving relationship, just because our deranged parents thought it would be a good idea for us to marry. Doesn't matter, I need to get ready and getting out of bed is actually pretty hard when someone is sitting on you.

"Pansy, get the fuck off me." _She really is an attractive girl. I don't know why I just don't give into her; it'd be a lot simpler that way._

"But Drakie, I thought maybe we could have a little fun before classes started." _Oh yeah… that's why. She's a complete slut with no shame._

"You thought wrong and if you call me that again, I will kill you. We've had this discussion. " _Well, maybe not kill but definitely maim._

"But-"

"No buts! Get out - NOW!" _What are you waiting for? There's the door, right there. Go!_

Nope, not moving at all. She just looks down at me - head tilted to one side, pouting. Oh for Salazar's sake! I need to get ready for breakfast and if I don't hurry I'll get the bad shower and I just cannot have that. I give her a little shove to the floor, where she sits for a moment, making little whimpering noises - before running out in tears. I'm going to pay for that one someday, no doubt about it. I roll out of bed and begin to get my things ready but before I'm able to make it to the door, a very irate looking Blaise comes crashing in.

"Malfoy! What the hell did you do to Pansy? She's in the common room blubbering all over the place." _Ever heard of knocking?_

"I didn't do anything." _Nothing at all._

"Then what is wrong with her?" _She's deranged?_

"I just told you I didn't do anything to her… do you get it now? Really Blaise, you need to keep that bitch on a leash" _Or lock her in a room at least._

I roll my eyes and start to continue on my way out of the room, when he grabs my arm - spinning me around to face him.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again!" _Which part?_

"Care to take your hands off me Zabini? Don't start something you can't finish." _We both know you won't win._

He lets go of my arm and I continue on my way. Hopefully, I will not be interrupted this time. After a quick shower I head down to breakfast - alone, I am unsure of how my '_friends' _are feeling about me at the moment and I'm not in the mood for drama anyway. Fortunately, I'm one of the only people here, just a few Ravenclaws and Gryffindorks' and thankfully no Potter. Now maybe I can enjoy my meal in peace - damn, spoke to soon. I feel eyes on me and when I look up, sure enough, there's Potter in all his stalker glory looking right at me. You'd think after yesterday's events he would scale it down a bit. I think I'll have a little fun with him. I smirk, raising an eyebrow slightly, letting him know I see him. Aha! Just as I thought, can't even look me in the eye without blushing. This is going to be too easy, not to mention oh so much fun but not right now. As much as I love torturing Potter, I need to get to Potions. I finish what's left of my pumpkin juice and head that way.

First in class again… damn I'm good. Well, since I _am_ alone, I might as well get some reading done. I pull out my text and start reading about some of the more advanced potions when the Golden Trio and the rest of their lackeys rudely interrupt me. Do they even realize this is MY time to be alone and read in peace? Of course not, I am just an evil Slytherin to them. It wouldn't matter at all.

There is something seriously wrong with Potter. He's even ignoring Snape now to gape at me. Uh oh, Snape caught him. Now maybe I can continue the rest of the lesson without prying.

"Mr. Potter, while I am sure whatever it is you're looking at is very interesting, I must insist that you PAY ATTETNION TO ME." _Ha-ha that'll teach you. Although, I am very interesting._

"Go to hell Snape, I'm busy" _I am in shock that's all completely and utterly in shock… Snape is going to have a cow._

"MR. POTTER! MAY I REMIND YOU, THAT ALTHOUGH YOU MAY BELIEVE THE RULES AND REGULATIONS OF THIS SCHOOL DO NOT APPY TO YOU, YOU ARE IN MY CLASSROOM AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY PRESSENCE, _ESPECIALLY_ IF IT IS DIRECTED AT ME! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" _I wonder if he'll name it Bessie._

"That's a lot of points for such a small word… don't you think Professor?" _What is wrong with him? Why doesn't he just keep his mouth shut?_

"MAKE IT 100 -" _Ouch_

"Is that all Mr. Grintch?" _You should never interrupt a screaming Slytherin._

"- AND DETETNION" _Told you._

"For how long Snappy Snape?" _The lions are going to eat him alive for this._

"UNTILL YOU GRADUATE!" That may be a bit harsh.

"Hmmph." _Good boy, be quiet._

"IS THAT ALL MR. POTTER? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY YOU SNIVELING LITTLE WORM?" _I would hardly call him sniveling or a worm._

"Yeah, I do. You can take those points and my detentions and SHOVE EM UP YOUR ASS YA GREASY BASTARD!" _Bravo Potter… never knew you had it in you._

"THAT'S IT… GET OUT, OUT OF MY CLASS, GO TO THE HEADMASTER IMMEDIATELY!" _Bound to happen really._

"With Pleaser." _Did he just bow? What a self-righteous prick._

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL STARING AT? GET BACK TO WORK, NOW!" _No need to shout._

The remainder of potions continues without incident. Although, that could be because no ones uttered a single word since Potter left. Everyone's to afraid of what the irate potions master would do, I guess. I know I am. After finally being dismissed from 'the room of silent torture' I head off to Herbology.

Herbology is so boring. Who gives a damn about stupid plants and their stupid functions? Please end. I think I may die from shear boredom. Is that even possible? I wonder what's happening to Potter. I don't suppose anyone would know until lunch, so I guess I'll have to wait. I hate waiting. I never would have imagined in a million years that The Harry Potter, Pride of Gryffindor, Dumbledore's Golden Boy, The Boy Who Lived, Mr. Perfect, would lose it like that, and for what? Very peculiar if you ask me.

Finally free of the slow agonizing death that is Herbology, I locate Blaise and Pansy (who are both speaking to me now) and go to The Great Hall for some much needed nutrition. I can't remember the last time I was this hungry. Hmm, Potter's not here yet. Maybe he got expelled. A rare and genuine smile forms on my face at the thought, my joy is short lived however, as Wonder Boy himself, picks that precise moment to saunter in like he owns the place.

He walks over to his house table - stopping just before sitting down, glancing over the many faces already seated. He sends an apologetic smile to Granger, why he always feels the need to apologize to the mudblood I cannot fathom. With a pat on the back from Weasley and a resounding clap from the entire table, he bows _again -_ sending Snape a wicked smile, (and one to me in the process) then takes his seat. While his attention is fixated on his pathetic friends, I take the opportunity to look at him. Really look.

He is attractive, in a way. Quidditch has been good to that body… oh yes. Uh oh, looks like I've been spotted. Is he licking his lips at me? Does he even realize what he's doing? I raise an eyebrow in question and he quickly looks away blushing. He has no idea. I finish what's left of my meal and leave the Great Hall without Pansy and Blaise. They haven't finished eating and I've no desire to wait for them.

I'm halfway to the dungeons when I realize someone's following me. A Potter shaped someone in fact. He obviously doesn't realize I'm aware of his presence but I _know_ when I'm being followed. Of course, seeing him as I went around that corner might have helped a bit. You would think with all that sneaking around he does, he'd be a little better at this. Ah well, I guess I should see what he wants. I turn quickly, walking back towards him.

"Is there something I can help you with Potter?" _Trademark smirk present and accounted for._

"As a matter of fact Draco, there is." _Draco? I don't remember giving you permission to be so informal with me, plebe._

"Yes Potter? Spit it out, I haven't got all day." _First years to terrorize, detentions to give out and all that._

"Well Draco, I have been having a little trouble getting out of my trousers lately and I thought you might be able to help me out of them."

Ok, now what the fuck is _that_ about? Is insinuating what I think he's insinuating? Where did he get the nerve anyway? I'm the one who's supposed to do that! Me! Before I have time to realize what's going on, he has me pinned against the wall - arms on either side of my head. What is he doing? He's leaning closer; he's invading my personal space. What is he – OH. MY. GOD. He's - he's… kissing me! I'm not running away. Why aren't I running away! Move hands move… push him away, kick him legs! Something! Anything, I - did I just moan? No, no, it had to have been him. Work body! Fuck it, I give up. The world as I know it has ceased to exist. Today will go down in history as the da- ohh! He just tried to feel me up! Nah uh little Gryffindor, I don't give it up that easy. Gathering all the strength I can muster, I shove him away.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing Potter?" _And why haven't you done it before. What! No! Bad Draco._

"What does it look like I'm doing Draco?" _Hey! He's smirking! That bastard has the nerve to uses my smirk against me - well, try as he might, he'll never be as good at is as I am._

"I don't know what you thought you were doing _Harry_, but try it again and I'll-" _Be forced to do terrible erotic - naughty - naked - EVIL, things to you._

"You'll do what exactly? Tell your daddy? Please do, I'm sure he'd be delighted to know you not only snogged The Boy Who Lived in a very public place I might add, but you let him feel you up as well." _Looks like golden boy plays dirty._ _And there's that smirk again, my smirk …damn him._

"Let you? I didn't let you do anything Potter. You just came up and molested me." _Yes, that's right. I did nothing wrong… nothing._

"Think what you want Malfoy. I know you enjoyed it… I could feel you enjoying it." _I most certainly did not! Well, not that much._

"Don't be delusional Potter. I didn't feel anything but revulsion, loathing, hatred and disgust." _And attraction, don't forget attraction. Where the hell did that come from? I am not attracted to Har - Potter. I would rather have a threesome with Dumblebee and Mcgonally before I - Oh bad image bad image, out of my head I command you._

"I see… well sorry Malfoy my mistake." _Damn straight._

"Bloody well right it was a mistake. One I should hope will not be happening again. After all, I don't see why I have to be punished because you can't keep your pathetic teenage hormones in check." _Although it wasn't that bad… as far as punishments go._

"Right then, see ya around Malfoy." _Not if I can help it._

"Whatever Potter, just make sure you keep your Gryffindor claws to yourself." _Talons I say, talons!_

"Will do." _Thank you_

He's leaving, where is he going? More importantly, why do I care?


	2. The Chase

A/N: Ok kiddies here's a new chapter for ya.

Disclaimer: Not mine please don't sue… I am very poor and you wouldn't get anything anyway.

* * *

Draco Malfoy. What could I possibly say about him that hasn't already been said? He's quite possibly the biggest pompous ass I have ever had the misfortune of knowing yet - he intrigues me. He's grown quite a bit over the years (although, 'grown-up' is an entirely different story). We're about he same height now and he has thankfully quit using enough hair gel to supply a small country. Although, he still keeps it a bit short for my taste, just about ear length I'd guess. He's still pale, as ever but somehow it seems to work on him. And I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't find him attractive. Attractive hell, he's beautiful. Quite possibly the most beautiful person I've ever seen, up close anyway. There isn't a male or female in this school that doesn't want him, myself included. I've even seen Ron and Mione sneaking a few glances here and there, which is fine if they want to look, just as long as they keep their hands off… he's mine. 

What the hell? Mine? Since when does 'The Harry Potter' want anything to do with Draco 'I'm king of the universe because I'm the prettiest, everyone bow down before the almighty greatness' Malfoy? Come to think of it, I have heard idle gossip about him being part Veela - that must be it. He's been using some kind of attraction charm on me. Leave it to a Malfoy to not play fair, cheating bastard. Whatever the reason, I just can't stop staring. It's like some sort of weird obsession.

So here I sit - staring away, while I should be paying attention to Hagrid's lecture. I just can't bring myself to look away. Oh shit, caught again.

"What the hell is your problem Potter?" _Problem? I don't have a problem. Do you have a problem?_

Fuck Harry, say something! What to say, what to say? I couldn't possible tell him the truth; somehow I just don't think that would go over so well "_Well Draco, I would really like to see you naked covered in honey, how about it?" _I would be dead before I had the chance to defend myself. I am shaken out of my inner turmoil by two long pale hands waving frantically in front of my face - trying desperately to get my attention. Quite the impatient one, aren't we? I'll bet you don't like to be ignored either, do you? I can use that. I casually turn my head away from him, basically ignoring the fact that even spoke to me. Judging by the amount of huffing and puffing he's doing, I made the right decision. I think I'm going to need Ron's help for my next move though. I lean towards him slightly, never taking my eyes off Hagrid and try to get his attention.

"Ron."

"…"

"Ron!"

"What?"

"I need to go. Can you cover for me? Tell Hagrid I got sick or something."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing important, just something I need to do."

"Ok"

"And could you possibly delay Malfoy for a bit?"

"Why?"

"He's been bugging the hell out me today and I don't feel like dealing with him."

"It would be my pleasure to harass Malfoy for you."

"Thanks Ron, I owe you."

"I'll remember that. See you back at the common room."

"See ya."

After sneaking away (completely undetected - I rock) I go straight to the Library. I've got some time to kill and that essay Hagrid _so_ graciously assigned isn't going to write itself. For the life of me I cannot understand why he thought it was necessary for me to know the importance of the 'misera fly'. How important can a fly really be? After collecting the information I need to complete my assignment, I start off towards Gryffindor Tower. Unfortunately, I barely have my head out the door before I hear a familiar drawl calling my name. Way to keep him detained Ron, thanks a lot. Damn! Doesn't matter, just because he's here, doesn't mean I have to talk to him. I keep walking as if I hadn't heard a thing. I don't get far though, before a scream loud enough to shatter ever window in the castle, erupts through the small corridor. No ignoring you now I guess. All right, new plan... time to play coy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" _A blowjob maybe? That can be arranged._

"Why don't you tell me what you want Potter? You're the one who has some sort of morbid fascination with me lately." _Oh really, I wouldn't exactly call it morbid you conceited freak._

"W-What are you talking about?" _My my, aren't you looking fit today. I'd just love to push you against that wall and - oh no! He's caught me looking… whatever shall I do! _

"See something you like Potter?" _Yes, yes I do. Sadly I'm supposed to be playing the blushing virgin, so I have to run away now. Bye!_

I turn and sprint down the hall, trying my best not to laugh or trip - until I'm out of range anyway. I go over the plan a few times in my head on the way back to the common room. Phase one has been initiated; Draco thinks I'm clueless and innocent, how utterly predictable of him. Now onto phase two, seducing him into seducing me. It's going to be difficult, very I'm sure but I am Harry Potter, The Boy Who Fucking Lived… I can do anything. My small victory over Draco is cut short however, when I enter the common room and see Ron for the first time since Creatures. I try in vain to suppress my laughter but it wins out in the end.

"It. Is Not. Funny."

"I'm sorry Ron, your right it isn't - no wait it is!" _So very funny._

I barley manage to choke out before falling on the floor fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"You should be sorry Harry Potter. This is entirely your fault after all!" _Enter Hermione - once again - butting in on conversations that do not concern her._

"What do you mean it's my fault?" _Does everything have to be my fault?_

"If you hadn't run off to only god knows where, then Ron wouldn't have been left to deal with Malfoy alone." _Believe me, I would love_ _to have dealt with Draco alone. Alas, it's just not time yet._

She goes over to stand by her boyfriend and his new leprechaun chic hairdo, while I quietly try to suppress giggles.

"Oh lighten up Mione. Are you saying that little Ronnikins can't handle himself?" _You know, with that red face and green hair he looks and awful lot like a Christmas ornament of some kind, I wonder if we coul -_

"You know that's not what I meant! And you still haven't told us where you were" _Uh oh mom's mad… and completely ignoring the fact she didn't do anything to stop Draco either._

"If you must know _mother_, I was in the library doing research for my creatures essay." _They don't need to know the whole truth do they? Especially after what Draco did to Ron's hair. He most defiantly would not be happy if he were to find out my intentions with the Slytherin too soon_.

"And really Ron, I am sorry about your hair." _Again laughing kept under control… bwahahahahaha._

"It's all right mate. We'll just have to hit Malfoy with something better next time." _Oh_, _I plan to hit something all right._

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight." _Hopefully I'll have dreams of Draco… naked and at my mercy._

"What about dinner?" _Is that all you think about?_

"I'm not hungry; just go on with out me." _Like he would miss a chance to chow down._

"Ok then… Goodnight Harry." _Off you go._

"Night."

**

* * *

**

My day starts rather early, by a pillow to the face - followed closely by the sound of a snickering Ron.

"Time to get up Harry." _A pillow... to my face._

"You're going to die for that Weasley." _Battle cry!_

I jump out of bed with an animalistic growl and lunge at Ron, taking him down instantly. After that a dorm wide pillow fight ensues. Seamus attacks first, followed closely by Dean and Neville.

"What is this, gang up on Harry day?" _I'll have my revenge! I know where you sleep!_

I skillfully dodge a pillow thrown by Seamus, then grab said pillow and launch a full out assault on Ron's head. Too bad for me the rest of my roommates decided to launch a sneak attack of there own and next thing I know, I'm being bombarded by pillows left and right. If I want to get out of this alive, I have no choice but to surrender.

"Ok - OK I give up. Let's get some breakfast." _I'm hungry hungry hungry._

As soon as everyone's dressed and ready to go, we meet Hermione in the common room and make our way to The Great Hall. We're fairly early so there aren't that may people eating yet, save a few Gryffindors, a couple Ravenclaws and my new favorite Slytherin. He catches my attention and glares - raising a challenging eyebrow. I want to lick him. I refrain however, remembering the plan. Instead, I force a blush and look down, following my housemates to the table. Once seated, I risk a sneak peak at Draco - who - to my surprise, is watching me with amusement written all over his face. He's so cute. I turn away shyly but keep my eyes on him… he's smirking. He thinks he's got something on me, adorable. I wish I could just -

"HARRY!"

"Slather him in jam!" _Fuck_

I turn slowly, honestly afraid to see the look I know I am getting. Fortunately the one I see isn't the one I am expecting. She's leaning away from me slightly, her eyebrows are practically to her hairline and her eyes as big as the Quidditch pitch. It takes all the strength I can gather not to laugh in her face.

"I don't want to know." _No, no I don't suppose you do._

"Right then, did you need something?" _Besides a sense of humor?_

"Didn't you hear a word I said?" _Not really, no._

"No sorry, I was a little… err… distracted." _You talk too much anyway._

"Really Harry, if you can't even stop day dreaming during breakfast, how are you going to concentrate in your classes?" _Ever the mother hen._

"I'm supposed to concentrate in class?" _I love the girl but sometimes she gets on my fucking nerves._

"Very funny Harry, could you at least try to focus?" _Nope, too hard._

"Sure thing Mione."

I glance back over to the Slytherin table or Draco rather, only to find he has already left. Damn Hermione! Damn Hermione and her constant distractions! I didn't even get to watch him leave. Well this day's becoming rapidly disappointing. On the bright side he is going to be in potions with me, so I'll get to watch at him all I want - no interruptions. Everyone gets up to leave and I am still in fantasy mode, which is rudely interrupted by the sound of a redhead calling to me.

"Harry, are you coming?" _Not yet, but hopefully soon._

I look up to find that all of the Gryffindors have finished their meals and are heading off to Potions. I jump from my seat and call back a weak "_Hey wait up" _and start on my way. We make our way down to the dungeons and even though we are early I am pleased to see that Draco is already there. I hurry in and take a seat that will give me the best view of the object of my desire. Unfortunately, I barely get a glance in before I'm rudely interrupted by one very pissed off Potions Master, who, has apparently been trying to get my attention for quite sometime. I am nevertheless very unhappy about being brought out of my Draco gazing session (before it even started) and have no intention of behaving otherwise.

"Mr. Potter, while I'm sure whatever it is you're looking at is very interesting, I must insist that you PAY ATTETNION TO ME." _Damn, over react much?_

"Go to hell Snape, I'm busy" _Did I say something wrong?_

A loud simultaneous gasp rips through the small potions room and Snape looks like he's about ready to kill someone, or explode, or kill someone by making them explode.

"MR. POTTER! MAY I REMIND YOU, THAT ALTHOUGH YOU MAY BELIEVE THE RULES AND REGULATIONS OF THIS SCHOOL DO NOT APPY TO YOU, YOU ARE IN MY CLASSROOM AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE SUCH LANGUAGE IN MY PRESSENCE, _ESPECIALLY_ IF IT IS DIRECTED AT ME! 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" _No seriously, you need anger management or something._

"That's a lot of points for such a small word don't you think Professor?" _Well it is._

"MAKE IT 100 -"

"Is that all Mr. Grintch?" _Mione is going to kill me and the rest of the gryfs are going to mutilate my dead body._

"- AND DETETNION"

"For how long Snappy Snape?" _Probably not my smartest move. _

"UNTILL YOU GRADUATE!"

"Hmmph."

"IS THAT ALL MR. POTTER? DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY YOU SNIVELING LITTLE WORM?" _Sniveling? Worm? We'll see about that!_

"Yeah, I do. You can take those points and my detentions and SHOVE EM UP YOUR ASS YOU GREASY BASTARD!" _Damn! Should have called him Snivelous. Do over, do over!_

"THAT'S IT… GET OUT, OUT OF MY CLASS, GO TO THE HEADMASTER IMMEDIATELY!"

"With Pleasure." _Fuckface_

I take a bow and walk out of the small room with my head held high, leaving a room full of open mouthed, wide eyed students in my wake. Including a certain sliver haired beauty

As I make the trek to Dumbledore's office, I can't keep the smile off my face. No one has ever insulted Snape like that, well not to his face and I am happy to be the one to do it. I arrive at the entrance to the moving staircase a little sooner than I had anticipated but I guess having made the journey so many times taking the fastest way has become second nature. I say the password "_Lemon Drop" _and the stairs begin to move, I quickly jump on the first one and am lifted up to the headmaster's office. I gently tap on the door and with a muffled "_Come in Harry"_ I enter.

"Good Morning Harry."

"Good Morning Sir."

"You may sit down if you like…" He motions for me to sit in the chair facing him "…Would you care for a strawberry stairry?" _I'll take a seat sure, but no way in hell I'm eating that candy. I suspect he spikes them with something._

"It seems that you have gotten yourself in a bit of trouble this morning." _You think?_

"Oh Really?"

"This is a very serious matter Harry, you do understand?" _Of course not… I'm stupid._

"Yes Headmaster."

"Is there anything you'd wish to say then?" _Not on your life._

"No"

"Are you sure?" _Positive_

"I'm sorry sir but if you are expecting me to apologize… I simply cannot do that." _Nope nope nope… I'd rather die._

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not sorry, I meant what I said, every word. So if you are going to expel me then go right ahead because I will not, I cannot apologize." _Woot! Go Harry! Harry Potter makes no apologies._

"Very Well." _Oh holy fuck! He's actually going to expel me! NO! NO! I'm Harry Potter! Savior of the Wizarding World, dispatcher of Voldemort. Ring any bells? There wouldn't even be a Hogwarts if it weren't for me! I swear if -_

"Don't worry Harry, I'm not going to expel you but I do hope you realize that Professor Snape is going to be even harder on you now than he was before." _I can handle Snape._

"Yes sir, I do realize and it was worth it." _I'd do it again in a heartbeat._

"Ok then, off to class with you… I will discuss your punishment with Severus; however I may not be able to get him to lessen it. He was quite angry with you but nevertheless no student should ever have that much detention. At least not so close to the end of your time here at Hogwarts."

"Thank you sir." _You. Rock._

I nod, turning to leave but before I'm out the door he calls to me again.

"Oh and Harry?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Be good."

"Always, Headmaster."

I give him my most magnificent smile and head out the door. Maybe I should have told him what was really going on. Wouldn't that have been the most uncomfortable and embarrassing conversation in the history of the universe? Besides, he's Dumbledore. I'm sure he already knows anyway. Realizing I've left my Divination book in my room, I decide to forgo class for a nap. There's really no reason to go all the way back to Gryffindor to get it, then have to go all the way to the Divination Room. That's just too much fucking work.

After some much needed rest, I go down to the Great Hall for some lunch. I am so very hungry. Once I reach my target destination, I stroll in like nothing happened. Head held high and a big smile on my face but honestly, I'm a little nervous as to what my house is going to do to me for losing all those points. I make my way to my seat and before sitting I look around to everyone hoping for acceptance. Hermione looks disappointed so I send an "I'm sorry don't kill me smile" then Ron gets up and pats me on the back followed by a "Well done mate" after that my entire house stands clapping and shouting. For me? Oh, you shouldn't have. I take a bow - sending a wicked smirk to Snape, who does not look amused and then one to Draco, just for fun. After they calm down I take my seat beside Ron and eat my meal. I try to keep my attention off Draco and focus it solely on my supporting and fabulous friends, but I guess a quick glance wouldn't hurt… would it?

Hey! He's watching me, ogling me even. 'The Plan' must be going well then. The Draco Malfoy I know, doesn't look at _anything_ that way, except a mirror maybe. I think he deserves a prize for that. I slowly lick my top lip - which gets me a raised eyebrow in return. Good to know someone's paying attention. However, even though I do enjoy the teasing it's not part of the plan, so, I force a blush and look away but make sure to keep my eyes on him.

Oh! He leaving, I should follow him. Why would I follow him? Fuck it, I'll figure it out later. As soon as he walks through the doors, I say a quick goodbye to my housemates and go after him. I make it out just in time to see him turn a corner. I quicken my pace; staying close enough to keep up but far enough away that he doesn't know I'm there. I'm pretty good at this whole stealth thing, so it shouldn't be a problem. Unless of course, he turns around for NO REASON and comes straight for me. What I do now? Walk passed him? Runaway? Scream in his face? No, stand your ground. See what he has to say. This could be interesting.

"Is there something I can help you with Potter?" _Oh there are a lot of things you could 'help me with' my pet. Control yourself Harry, although he is making it rather hard - smirking like that._

"As a matter of fact Draco, there is." _Considering I plan on having some kind of mind-blowing sex with this person in the very near future, I believe first names are appropriate, thank you very much._

"Yes Potter? Spit it out I haven't got all day." _I swallow._

He's acting fairly annoyed, tapping his foot and all but I know he isn't. He wants to know what I want with him. Otherwise he wouldn't still be here

"Well Draco, I have been having a little trouble getting out of my trousers lately and I thought you might be able to help me out of them." _Way to be in control… ah to hell with the plan, the time for subtlety is over._

He appears to be speechless. Ah well, talking is overrated anyway, and I'd much rather be using my lips for something else. I pounce, effectively pinning him against the wall - hands on either side of his head. I can no longer control myself. He smells _so_ good, it's not something that can be described but it is most defiantly very… Draco. I lean in closer and without hesitation, place a soft but passionate kiss directly on his lips, slowly moving my tongue back in forth over his mouth… he taste even better than he smells. He lets out a soft moan and I take it as an invitation to continue on to other things. I slowly take a hand down from the wall and move it a little, (ok a lot) further south. But before I can take it any further he not so gentle pushes me away. Well damn, I thought he was enjoying that. I know I was.

"Just what the fuck do you think you are doing Potter?" _Breathe man, breathe! Can't have you dying on me. Not before I'm done with you at least._

"What does it look like I'm doing Draco?" _I thought it was fairly obvious._

"I don't know what you thought you were doing _Harry_, but try it again and I'll-" _He practically spat "Harry" at me. Really, is it that hard to say?_

"You'll do what exactly? Tell your daddy? Please do, I'm sure he'd be delighted to know that you not only snogged The Boy Who Lived in a very public place I might add, but you let him feel you up as well." _Never knew Mr_. _Goody Goody himself could play dirty… did you?_

"Let you? I didn't let you do anything Potter. You jut came up and molested me." _Yeah, you keep telling yourself that._

"Think what you want Malfoy. I know you enjoyed it… I could feel you enjoying it." _Oh_ _did I ever… and it was great._

"Don't be delusional Potter. I didn't feel anything but revulsion, loathing, hatred and disgust." _Can we say… denial?_

"I see… well sorry Malfoy, my mistake." _Boring! If all we're going to do is talk, I might as well leave._

"Bloody well right it was a mistake. One I should hope will not be happening again. After all, I don't see why I have to be punished because you can't keep your pathetic teenage hormones in check." _Blah blah blah… yeah whatever._

"Right then, see ya around Malfoy." _Hopefully, with a lot less clothing next time._

"Whatever Potter, just make sure you keep your Gryffindor claws to yourself." _Claws? Dramatic much?_

"Will do." _And the chase has begun._


	3. Potter is so going down for this!

A/N: I just wanted to take a minute to thank everyone who reviewed so… thank you. And Renny I believe you cracked a whip at me… hence the pain and needing to heal.

Disclaimer: Have you seen me leading Draco and Harry around by a leash lately… No? Then they still aren't mine. So please don't sue me.

Thank you to my sister Lucy for betaing (is that a word?… oh well) this chapter for me and being my partner in insanity.

On with the show

* * *

I stand here for a moment, going over my recent interactions with Potter. Let's recap… Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, pushed me against a wall and kissed me. What is the world coming to when a student can't even venture down the halls alone with out being accosted? I suppose the lusciousness that is me was too much to resist, even for the famous Harry Potter. What to do next? Surely I can't torment him for this. No, definitely not. No one must know of what transpired between us - ever. It could ruin my reputation and I can't have that. I don't have time to think about this now; I need to get to class.

This new Defense Professor is a moron. A one eyed newt could do a better job. All he does is go on and on about his so called "glory days". Personally, I don't believe a word of it. Sometimes I think he's fuller of himself than Lockhart, if that's possible. I am so bored. La da dee la da da, I really would prefer to be sleeping right now. We already know all of this dumbass! We're not first years you know. So so bored, someone please talk to me before I kill myself. At least that'll give me something to do.

"Hey Draco." _Finally!_

"Yes Blaise?" _Took you long enough._

"Where were you after lunch? Pansy and I waited but you never came." _Oh shit oh shit… think of something quick quick! I know, I'll tell him I was doing something for Professor Snape. He'll definitely believe that._

"Snogging Potter." _That works too._

"Funny. No really, where were you?" _I'm offended._

"What? You don't think I would lie about such a thing, do you?" _Alright I would! Stop harassing me!_

"As a matter of fact, I do. That and well, I don't think Potter would have you." _What!_

"You don't think I'm good enough for Potter?" _No one is too good for me!_

"Not really. Don't look at me -" _I'll look at you however I please and thanks for the vote of confidence by the way._

"I was good enough for you." _Ok, so it was only that one time but still._

"I'm not Harry Potter." _Obviously._

"Whatever." _Some friend you are._

"Look Draco, I didn't mea-" _Do you ever?_

"Not. Another. Word." _If you value your life._

"Fine." _Good Boy._

Finally! I was starting to think this lesson would never end! Looks like I don't have to kill myself after all. Then again, I do have creatures next, with Potter. Which didn't even occur to me until just now. Damn. Maybe he won't be there, maybe he got sick or died or left school or got sent to St. Mungos for his recent lack of sanity. Or _maybe_ the sky will open up raining little fairy people, who dance around bringing sunshine and love to everyone. Get a grip Draco, it's only Potter.

I make my way to the half-breeds hut alone, not feeling much like company after Blaise's insight into Potter's and my nonexistent relationship. Bastard. Show's what he knows. No one is too good for me. I _can_ have anyone I want, even precious Harry Potter - if I wanted him, which I do _not_. Not one bit. Dragging myself out of thoughts I'd rather _not_ think about, I'm not surprised to discover I'm the first to arrive. I don't have the second to highest marks in the school for nothing.

Although, now I have to wait for everyone else for the lesson to begin, I hate waiting I wonder what's on the agenda for today? I think I'll have a look - hopefully, it won't be an insane winged beast, who'll try to take my head off. Nope, Unicorns. That's good, unicorns never hurt anyone. Maybe I have time to go play with them before anyone - damn, here comes the rest of the students, with Potter leading the way. I still have time to run, if I could just - damn, foiled again! I've been spotted. He doesn't look embarrassed at all! If anything, he looks even surer of himself than usual. He just made a kissy face at me! What the fuck! He could at least try to be discreet. Quick Malfoy, do something back! A simple mouthed 'I hate you' should suffice. Apparently not, it seems to have encouraged him, if the _extremely_ inappropriate gestures he's making with his wand are anything to go by. Enough! I'll just ignore him until class is over and then… we will have words.

Damn Unicorns! I thought they were supposed to be all sweet and loving. But _no_ that poor excuse for a Professor had to go and get demon Unicorns. Why else would one have bitten me? And thank you gods' class dismissed. Now, to deal with Potter. I follow him and his little friends for a while before I see my chance to get him alone, when he separates from them - stopping at the bathroom. I enter just as he is exiting the stall, once I'm spotted a triumphant grin appears on his face - as if I am here to do anything but pummel him. Is he in for a surprise.

"Potter." _What am I doing? Maybe this was a mistake._

"What do you want now Malfoy?" _Besides your body - wait, that's not right._

"What do I want? What do _I_ want?" _You must be joking._

"Well…" _Well what? Oh yeah._

"Take it back." _Do it again._

"Take what back?" _As if you didn't know!_

"You know… the thing… in the hall." _Very eloquent Draco._

"Oh that, I can't take it back. It happened." _Ok bye now._

"You listen to me Potter, _nothing_ happened. Do you hear me? NOTHING!" _Absolutely nothing. Not a thing._

"If nothing happened, then how am I supposed to take it back?" _I really should be collecting royalties for that smirk._

"THAT'S IT!"

I scream in frustration, slamming him against the nearest wall

"Ooh Draco… I always knew you'd like it rough." _He's laughing? He's not afraid of me at all._

"By the feel of things Potter, I'd say you're the one who likes it rough." _Impressive._

"Never said I didn't." _Touché_

He begins struggling in my grasps, leaning forward, desperately trying to nip and lick at me.

"Are you trying to bite me?" _Try harder._

"Do you want me to?" _How could I not?_

"NO!" _Yes… damn it._

"Maybe you should back up then." _If I must._

I do as he suggests but do not loosen my grip on him, fearing what would happen if I do. We stand for a few moments - eyes locked. I'm not sure of what to do now. Letting him go may not be the best thing but I'm hungry and would like to leave the bathroom some time today. I relent - with a warning.

"Ok Potter, I'm going to let you go now and then I am going to leave. Don't. Try. Anything." _Please try something._

"Whatever you say." _Promise?_

I let go of him and immediately realize my mistake, as I am now on the floor with a very aroused Harry Potter on top of me. He has my arms pinned above my head and is currently licking my neck. I have to admit it feels _really_ good. However, I am a Malfoy and we are never submissive - under any circumstances. With a quick motion, I switch our positions. I am now on top, with a very satisfied looking Gryffindor under me. Does nothing faze him? Being new to this whole sleeping with the enemy thing I have no idea what to do. So it has turned into a staring contest, each of us daring the other to make a move. And as soon as I'm about to make one, I am not so gently lifted off my consort by two very freckly arms - and thrown across the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" _I didn't DO anything._

"I think that would be fairly obvious." _Well… maybe not that obvious._

"Thought you'd corner Harry alone and rough him up a little did you?" _In a manner of speaking._

Before I have the chance to defend myself, Potter steps in to referee.

"Ron, leave it. Nothing happened." _Yet._

"Only because I got here in time. Honestly Harry, you should know better than to go off alone." _He's not a child._

"I can take care of myself." _Angry suits you Potter._

"I know but -"

"Drop it. Let's go, I'm hungry." _He's leaving… again._

He gets up to leave, the Weasel following close behind, while I remain in my position on the floor, not sure of what big red would do if I was to move and I bruise too easily to find out. Once they're gone, I start to pick myself up off the floor (along with whatever's left of my ego - but am halted by Potter, who has stuck his head back through the door.

"We'll continue this later Draco." _Goody._

With that he winks and departs for dinner.

"Well… that was eventful." _Great, now I'm talking to myself!_

Do I want to finish this later? Yes, I believe I do. But only to show Zabini that I can have anything I want. And I do mean anything. I rise from my position on the floor and make my way to the Great Hall for dinner. After arriving, I take my usual seat and begin my meal, when I am unfortunately interrupted by Blaise, yet again.

"Draco?" _I'm not talking to you._

"What?"

"You're not still mad at me are you?" _Of course._

"What do you think?" _How stupid can you be?_

"Come on Draco, there's no reason for you to be angry. Potter's never even had a real girlfriend before and even if he did, he hates you. I just don't think he would be interested in you, that's all I'm saying." _Shows what you know._

"Are you done?" _Being a pain in my ass_

"Yes." _Then fuck off._

"Good, now let me finish my dinner in peace." _Hmm… food._

He sighs, rolling his eyes at me - then turns to Parkinson, to talk about whatever it is they talk about. I try my best to remain focused on my food but my gaze eventually goes to Potter, as it has so many times this week. He's not looking at me. I think I'm disappointed, yes, yes I am. I've gotten used to his eyes on me. I _want_ those eyes on me and I intend to stare at him until they are. Victory! He flashes me a smile and a wink, then turns his attention back to his housemates. Well, it's better than nothing. I've finished tonight's rations by now and quite tired of my self inflicted solitude, I turn to Blaise.

"Are you ready to head back to the dungeons?" _Time to play nice._

"So you're talking to me again?" _I'm looking at you, my lips are moving and sounding is coming out… so I'm thinking yeah._

"Yes but don't push it."_ I'm tired of talking to myself. It's not any fun at all and people give you strange looks._

"Oh fine, come on Pans." _I didn't say she could come!_

I've come to the conclusion that this castle was specifically designed to torture the Slytherins, since it takes almost a day and a half to get anywhere except the Potions class room. During our long trek down I feel someone watching me. I turn to Blaise and Pansy but they are so engrossed in each other, they most likely don't even realize that I'm here at all. I stop dead in my tracks and turn around just to be sure I'm not being followed, when I feel a hand grace the back of my neck. I shiver at the contact and turn my attention again to Pansy and Blaise but they are still continuing down the hall. I am more than a little confused until I feel something - someone, bite my ear.

What the hell is going on? I take a step back - wand brandished, prepared to attack my assailant, when a pair of bright green eyes appear to me out of nowhere… Potter. I heard he had an invisibility cloak but it had never occurred to me that he would use it to tease me. He takes my hand in his and with it, starts to caress my inner thigh. He slowly begins moving inward - ohh, that…should be illegal. I absentmindedly moan - a lot louder than I should have, attracting the attention of Blaise and Pansy, who are now walking towards me with matching curious expressions. Potter lifts his cloak just enough, to grin manically at me, before completely disappearing again. Surely they saw him. Oh! Now I get gloat! Take that Zabini.

"Draco? What are you doing?" _Getting a hand job._

"What do you have to say now Zabini?" _Ha ha, in your face_

"About what?" _The crisis in Africa._

"About me and Potter." _And his unfathomable lust for me._

"Are you still on that?" _Actually, I haven't gotten on anything yet._

"Didn't you see him?" _He was here, I swear._

"See who?" _William Shakespeare_

"POTTER!"

"Draco, there wasn't anyone else here." _Yes there was!_

"Yes there was." _And he was all over me._

"We didn't see anyone." _Are you blind?_

"Then why did you come back?" _And ruin my good time._

"Because we heard you making strange noises and wanted to make sure you were ok. But then we saw you… doing… things, so we started to leave again when you turned around." _Are you deaf as well as blind? I wasn't doing anything!_

"That wasn't me! It was Potter!" _A surprisingly skilled Potter._

"Look Draco, if you want to… pleasure yourself and pretend it's Potter, be my guest but may I suggest next time you do it somewhere a little more private. Otherwise, people are going to get the wrong idea." _As if I would ever do such a thing._

"He was here." _He was._

"Sure he was." _Why don't you people believe me?_

They give each other a worried glance as I brush pass them, suddenly very eager to get back to my room. Potter is going down for this - preferably, on me. That's just great; I can't believe they thought I was… I can't even say it. Do they even remember who I am? I do not need to do those sorts of things. I could get just about anyone at this school - professors included, to do anything I wanted. So why would I have to stoop to self gratification? I am too tired to think about it. I gather my things to prepare for bed and suddenly remember that tomorrow will be the first Potions class since Potters little outburst… that should be interesting. With my previous thoughts spinning around my brain I climb into bed and drift into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Soon I'll Have that Little Dragon

Once again thank you to my reviewers, I'll really appreciate you all.

Disclaimer: Not Mine… Please don't sue me

And as always thank you Lucy

On with the show.

* * *

Real smooth Potter, real smooth. Way to stay in control, now 'The Plan' is ruined. What the hell am I going to do? Think Harry, think. Have to get Draco, but how? No little I'm the 'Boy Who Lived' bullshit is going to work this time… no matter how many times it has before. Draco will not be persuaded easily. He likes a chase but now that I've blown my innocent Harry cover, I'll have to figure something else out. Of course! He _would_ like a chase but who said he had to be the one doing the chasing? Time to get aggressive. I will have Draco Malfoy in my bed… on the floor… in the shower - come now Harry, let's not get ahead of our selves. First things first, make him _want_ you to chase him. Make him want to chase you. Perfect, 'Plan B' is now in effect.

I walk down the hall going over the new plan in my head, humming a little tune I heard once in a movie - changing the words to fit my own purpose of course. Pulling myself out of the skillful and delicate details of my new plan, I realize I'm going to be late for Charms. I run as fast as I can, trying to make it on time but fail and five points are taken from Gryffindor, despite my best efforts.

I take my seat beside Ron and as if following a playbook of annoying friend behavior he begins to interrogate me on where I've been.

"Harry, where have you been? Mione and I looked all over for you." _Nosey much?_

"I took a walk, felt like being alone." _I was not with Draco. Anyone who says differently is a liar._

"Oh, well did you happen to meet anyone on your way?" _Why is he smiling like that? No really, it's frightening._

"Who told you?" _I'll kill them! Damn me and my exhibitionism!_

"She did actually. She wanted to know where you were, so she asked me. I told her I didn't know but I guess she found you anyway." _She?_

"She? What - who? What are you talking about?" _I'm lost, relieved but lost._

"Lavender of course, she said she wanted you see if you wanted to go with her to Hogsmeade this weekend." _I'd rather not._

"Oh, no, I didn't see her." _And very thankful for it._

"What where you talking about then?" _That's none of your damn business and I'll thank you to stay out my personal affair!_

"What? I was, it was, nothing nothing. What'd I miss?" _Don't push. Please._

I quickly change the subject so he doesn't ask any more questions, though I can tell he wants to. I feign interest as he begins to tell me how Neville tried to levitate his toad but turned into a flower pot instead but as soon as he opens his mouth I am somewhere else… with someone else. I begin to hum my little song singing the words quietly to myself… _"Things will work out according to my ultimate design. Soon I'll have that little dragon and his body will be mine,_ _mwhahahahah-_"

"HARRY!" _It wasn't me!_

"What?" _Do you want? I was busy._

"Are you ok?" _Never better._

"Excellent, why?" _Please tell me I wasn't talking out loud._

"Well, I've been trying to get your attention for a good five minutes and then you just started laughing… all loud and weird" _Just laughing? Whew… that was a close one._

"Oh, it was nothing. Just thought of something funny." _Please don't ask questions. Especially ones that are none of your business!_

"All right then. Come on the lesson's over. We need to get to Creatures."

We meet up with Mione and the three of us set off on our way when a sudden thought occurs to me; we have creatures next, with the Slytherins… with Draco. I wonder how he will react to me? He'll probably just ignore me. It seems his style, ignore something and maybe it'll go away. Little does he know, I'm not going anywhere. Not until I get what I want. But what should I do? I can't be too obvious with Ron and Mione here, which reminds me, I really need to talk to them about this. I can't have them messing up my well thought out plans.

We meet the rest of the class halfway there, I notice immediately Draco's not with them. He better not have skived off. My fears are laid to rest as soon as we reach Hagrid's Hut. I see him lingering by the Unicorn Pen, looking awfully suspicious. Probably throwing rocks at them or something. The moment he spots me, I make a kiss motion at him but he appears to be unaffected. Now he's mouthing something at me - oh? Hate me do you? I don't think so but what to do now? I've got it! I take out my wand and proceed to make a rather indecent gesture with it. That did the trick; he's refusing to look at me now. I have him right where I want him. I force myself to rip my attention from him and focus on the unicorns Hagrid has arranged for us, desperately wanting class to be over.

I don't think that could have been a more enjoyable lesson. Especially when that unicorn bit Draco. I thought he was going to kill it, probably would have if Hagrid hadn't stopped him. The look on his face was priceless, almost makes me wish Colin had been around… almost. He's following us, most likely wanting to discuss our earlier… interactions. I suppose I need to lose Ron and Hermione. After excusing myself from the company of my beloved - albeit over protective - friends, I duck into the nearest bathroom. I stand in the open for a second but the instant the doors open, I jump into a stall and wait. I can't have him thinking I was waiting for him, now can I? After a sufficient amount of time has passed I step back out and come face to face with my quarry.

"Potter." _Draco my pet, I was wondering when you'd show up._

"What do you want now Malfoy?" _Or what do you want me to do?_

"What do I want? What do _I_ want?" _Is there an echo in here?_

"Well…" _Come on, spit it out already -ahahahhahahahah - No, that's terribly rude actually._

"Take it back." _Don't wanna._

"Take what back?" _Come on… say it_

"You know… the thing… in the hall." _Tehehe, talk much?_

"Oh that, I can't take it back, It happened" _Plus… don't wanna._

"You listen to me Potter, _nothing_ happened. Do you hear me? NOTHING!" _Suurre_

"If nothing happened, how am I supposed to take it back?" _Is it wrong to get off on antagonizing him?_

"THAT'S IT!" _Is it really?_

Much to my surprise and delight, Draco seems to have lost his temper. If I knew he was going to slam me up against a wall every time I pushed his buttons - I would definitely do this more often. He looks so delicious snarling at me like that. I find this situation oddly humorous and can't help but chuckle.

"Ooh Draco… I always knew you'd like it rough." _You kinky little devil._

"By the feel of things Potter, I'd say you're the one who likes it rough." _Never said I didn't._

"Never said I didn't." _Must bite - lick - SOMETHING!_

"Are you trying to bite me?" _Yes_

"Do you want me to?" _You know you do._

"NO!" _Liar_

"Maybe you should back up then." _And get with the naked._

"Ok Potter, I'm going to let you go now and then I am going to leave. Don't. Try. Anything." _Yeah… that'll happen._

"Whatever you say." _No really… whatever you say._

I'm on him the instant he loosens his grip. We tumble to the floor - with me on top, just how I like it. My my, so he is enjoying this - note to self: Draco does like it rough. Putting this little bit of information to good use, I pin his arms above his head and immediately begin an assault on his neck - with my tongue.

My advances are thwarted however, as he - with the skill of a true seeker - has me under him in an instant. I smile; if he insists on being the dominant one I'll let him, this time. We're at a stand still, he doesn't move and neither do I. We simply use the time to study each other, trying to anticipate the others next move. But just as one is about to be made (at least by me) my prey is roughly torn from my grasp and thrown across the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Malfoy?" _Damn it Ron! He better not be bruised! I was looking forward to doing that myself._

"I think that would be fairly obvious." _Have you… met Ron?_

"Thought you'd corner Harry alone and rough him up a little did you?" _One could only hope._

"Ron, leave it. Nothing happened." _Thanks to you. Asshole._

"Only because I got here in time. Honestly Harry, you should know better than to go off alone." _And just who the fuck do you think you're talking to?_

"I can take care of myself you know." _For I am Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived to Seduce Draco Malfoy._

"I know but -" _But nothing._

"Drop it. Let's go I'm hungry" _And since you so skillful ruined my chances of satisfying that hunger, I might as well go to dinner._

I get up off the floor and start to head out, Ron following close behind. Once out the door, I stop suddenly letting him get a head of me, then poke my head back in to a still sitting Draco, leaving him with a parting message.

"We'll continue this later Draco" _And you'll love every minute of it._

I wink and continue on my way to dinner. After I catch up with Ron, we proceed to enter the Great Hall; I'm once again attacked with a barrage of questions. This time from Hermione.

"Harry, where were you? I was getting worried!" _When are you not?_

"He was having a row with Malfoy." _Excuse me Red, but I believe she was talking to me._

"Oh Harry not again, are you ok?" _Thanks a lot big mouth._

"I'm fine Mione. It was nothing; really, he just wanted to talk to me about something." _Waytago dumbass, now she's going to ask even more intrusive questions._

She watches me for a moment, expecting me to volunteer the rest of the information - which, I am not going to do and she knows it. So, with a roll of her eyes she continues.

"Well? What did he want?" _To have sex with me. I hope._

"I told you, nothing important. Just drop it." _You really don't want to know._

"Fine." _Thank you. Nosey bitch._

She gives me a knowing look but refrains from pushing the issue. If my friends know nothing else about me, they know when to let it go. I finish my meal and a wicked thought dawns on me. I excuse myself, saying I have some studying to do and rush back to Gryffindor tower. I go as fast as I can, nearly running down a first year or two trying to get to my room. I finally arrive and with neck breaking speed take off back towards the Great Hall, hoping against hope Draco has not left yet. I arrive just in time to see him leaving. I put on the cloak and follow. I keep my distance but it is obvious he knows I'm following since he turns to look behind him every few minutes - how he knows I'm here, I'm not certain. He seems to be a little out of place amongst his trio, being that Blaise and Pansy are all over each other, basically ignoring his presence. Maybe I should move closer and keep him company.

I advance on him but halt mid-step when he stops dead and turning to face me. Time for the fun. I reach around and allow my hand to graze the back of his neck. He shivers visibly, turning back to his companions - who are by now far away from the two of us. Using the opportunity his distraction has caused, I nibble lightly on his ear. Apparently that was a bit much, as I now have a wand in my face. Not wanting to be cursed for trying to have a little fun, I bring my cloak up just enough for him to see my eyes, and then let it back down. He puts his wand back in his robes and I take that as an invitation to proceed. I take his hand in mine and slowly begin to stroke his inner thigh with it, going in little circles moving further in with each touch. Victory! He's moaning but unfortunately, he's a loud one and has attracted the attention of his friends - who are now advancing on us looking very confused. I take my hand back and lift my cloak again to smile brightly at him (hoping they don't see me) before disappearing once more. I refrain from leaving however, I want to see this.

"Draco? What are you doing?" _Would have been a hell of a lot more if we weren't interrupted - yet again._

"So what have you got to say now Zabini?" _About what?_

"About what?" _Good to know I'm not the only one confused here._

"About me and Potter." _He told someone? That gossiping bastard._

"Are you still on that?" _Actually, he wasn't on anything… yet… thank you very much._

"Didn't you see him?" _Of course not moron… I. AM. INVISIBLE._

"See who?" _Me._

"POTTER!" _Yes? - Oh right._

"Draco, there wasn't anyone else here." _That you could see._

"Yes there was." _I believe you._

"But we didn't see anyone." _Of course you didn't. Do you not know what invisible means?_

"Then why did you come back?" _And ruin our good time?_

"Because we heard you making strange noises and wanted to make sure you were ok, but then we saw you… doing things, so we started to leave again when you turned around." _Ha ha, they think - oh this is great._

"That wasn't me, it was Potter." _Sorry babe, but they can't see me._

"Look Draco if you want to… pleasure yourself and pretend it's Potter, then be my guest… but may I suggest next time you do so somewhere a little more private. Otherwise people are going to get the wrong idea." _Hmm, maybe he didn't tell anyone about us but then what are they talking about?_

"He was here." _He still is._

"Sure he was." _And again… still here._

He gives them an exasperated look before pushing past. I take that as my cue to leave - no Draco, no reason for me to stick around. I tiredly make my way to the tower, planning tomorrow's activities. Although, I am fairly certain Draco is not going to be pleased with my little display, since now his friends now think he's a little more than crazy. I walk through the common room without looking up; I am too tired for any questions tonight. Once I reach my room and have changed into my pajamas, I collapse on my bed and drift into a peaceful sleep.


	5. This is all Potter's Fault!

Disclaimer: Once again I am forced to reminded everyone that I do not own these characters… no matter how much I'd like to. With that said I will have to ask that no one sue me, I have enough problems.

Thank you to the lovely Lucy for all her help and encouragement.

Now on with the show

* * *

My day so far has been just peachy. First, Blaise failed to wake me up in time for breakfast (is making sure I'm a wake in the morning too much to ask a so called 'friend'?) then, after taking a shower I realized I had no clean bath towels. Damn house elves. But worst of all, I was plagued by disturbing yet terribly erotic dreams all night, about Potter. A part of me wanted to stay in those dreams forever but the rational part of me insists on killing the other; so, I'll push the dreams aside and pretend they never happened. I arrive to potions just in time, although it's not as if Professor Snape would have punished me. I am his favorite student after all.

I push the door of the Potions room open and step inside. Looks like we'll be partnering today… perfect. I am positive I will be partnered with Potter, due to Snape's love of torturing him. Little does he know, the Golden Boy has gone mental and would love nothing more than to spend time with me. Obviously Potter's aware of this as well, since he is now standing with his things ready, watching me mischievously. Once the inevitable happens he makes his way over to me, a smirk on his face - which, to the casual observer would appear that he is not happy with the current arrangements. I know better. I've seen that look before and it has nothing to do with anger.

He sits beside me, giving a little wink, which I return. He seems slightly shocked by my actions but recovers quickly, lightly running his hand over my inner thigh raising his eyebrows, reminding me of yesterday's events. Never fear mon petit chaton, I remember very well and you will be punished. We begin our assignment and save for a few accidental touches, we work without incident. Once all is quiet, I take the opportunity to strike - without warning, without hesitation.

"Damn it Potter! Get your hand off my thigh! I told you I will not have sex with you, no means no!" _See what happens when you play with snakes… you get bit._

I try my best to keep from laughing, while he… looks positively murderous. He opens his mouth to protest my ridiculous accusation but is cut off by an awaiting Snape.

"Mr. Potter, if you would do so kindly as to keep your lust for Mr. Malfoy under control so we can continue our lesson in peace. And 20 points from Gryffindor for trying to molest a fellow student." _Damn, hadn't thought about that. I'm in trouble._

"But I didn't do anything!" _Well no, not in the last ten minutes anyways._

"Come on Potter, you know you want me." _We both do._

He takes a moment to glance around the room, as do I. The Slytherins are laughing hysterically - all except for Blaise, what's his problem? The Gryffindors look absolutely scandalized and Weasley looks as if he wants to rip my head off, thankfully, a shake of Potter's head seems to calm him down. Mr. Grabby Hands however, is seething. He turns his attention back to me and steps closer… dangerously close. He stops only millimeters from me - eyes locked with mine and clenching his jaw so tight I fear he may break it.

"In your fucking _dreams_ Malfoy." _HEY! Who told you about those?_

The room is deadly silent, no one moves, no one dares breathe - waiting for the fireworks. But as I begin to form a rebuttal, Snape intercedes.

"Potter! I warned you about such language in my class. Go to The Headmasters office immediately!" _That, was completely not my fault._

He looks over at our beloved Potions Master, who is currently pointing to the door, looking incredibly incensed. Then he leans in closer and whispers in my ear.

"You're going to pay for this one Draco." _I am so fucked_

"POTTER, OUT NOW!" _Could you be a little quieter next time? Some of us have sensitive ears._

After giving Snape one of his new inappropriate hand gestures, he leaves. I'm feeling very proud of myself at the moment. Although, I am fairly certain I _am_ going to pay for this later - in spades. Serves him right, no one fucks with a Malfoy. Well since he's gone I guess I'll need to finish this potion by myself. If you ask me, I think it was very selfish of him to get kicked out of class, leaving me here to do all the work. Even though there isn't all that much left to do, let's see, I ne-

"Hey Draco?" _Yes Mr. Can't Wake Somebody Up?_

"What do you want Blaise?" _I'm busy._

"When are you going to give it up?" _Please, I gave it up to you months ago._

"Give what up?" _That probably wasn't what he was referring to._

"This Potter thing. I saw you, you know. His hands weren't anywhere near your leg." _Maybe not now but they were earlier… so ha!_

"Shut up Blaise, as a matter of fact why don't you g- oh oh, oh god." _Oh shit._

"Draco… are you ok?" _NO, there's a hand on my - ohh… damn Potter and his invisibility cloak._

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine." _Not again._

I turn my attention away from Blaise, trying _desperately_ to slap away the invisible hand creeping up my leg. Oww! Damnit, he bit me! And now he's sucking on my fingers. Who told him I like that? They can go straight to hell whoever they ar - ohhhhhh, that's a hand… in my pants. I sneak a free hand under the table, trying (in vain) to smack Potter away but every time I think I'm free, he bites down and it _hurts_. Asshole! We need to get out of here - Now!

"Draco? What are you doing?" _Blaise, of course… I really don't need this right now._

"None of your business." _Sod off_

"Damn it Draco, I told you about doing that shit in public. Go to the toilet if you just _can't_ wait." _Bathroom, great idea… thanks Blaise._

I jump out of my seat, successfully freeing myself from the oversized leach and practically shout at a startled Professor Snape.

"Professor, may I be excused?" _To shag Potter in a bathroom._

"Why Mr. Malfoy?" _What part of shag Potter did you not get the first time?_

"I need to use the loo." _Really bad._

"Fine but make it quick. That potion will not make itself." _Really?_

I all but run out of the potions room, not even stopping to acknowledge Blaise's "_I wasn't serious!_" comment. I need to find a bathroom - and fast. I think there's one just around this corner - yes. I step inside and realize that I am alone. I hope I didn't lose Potter, I'm not in the mood to go all over the castle searching for his invisible ass - not that I would. I'm reassured I was indeed followed, when a pair of invisible lips press firmly against mine. I return the kiss for a moment before taking a step back and relieving my companion of his cloak.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten us both expelled!" _And where the hell did you learn that anyway?_

"I was bored." _Bored? Bored!_

He smiles at me and shrugs.

"You were bored?" _That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard._

"Yeah, so? Anyway, you started it" _Your point being?_

A predatory grin appears on my face as I converge on him, effectively pinning him against the wall - hands on either side of his head. Thank the gods classes are in session… no interruptions.

"Are you bored now?" _I do not really see how you could be, with me here but humor me._

"What do you mean?" _Guess._

He looks at me innocently - head tilted to one side, oh no you don't. You're not getting out of it that easy.

"Come on Potter, you are far from naive and we both know it. Now finish what you started."

I nod down and he grins… yes finally.

"As much as I would love to, I don't have time right now… I have to go see Dumbledore" _I really would prefer to not think of Dumbledore right now._

I assume he's joking, as he slides down my body very very slowly… down… down... Yes - NO! He just crawled out between my legs! That bastard, he is serious!

"You can't be serious." _You can't, no, I won't let you. It's not fair! _

I spin around to face him and he's smiling. I'm starting to believe he's doing this on purpose

"Sorry to say but yeah - don't look at me like that - if you would have kept your mouth shut, none of this would have happened. Now would it?" _And I'm sure you trying to fuck me in a public corridor had nothing to do with it._

He turns to leave and I grab his hips - bringing his body to mine and begin to rock against him gently.

"Are you sure?" _Please please stay… I need this._

He pushes me away, shaking a finger.

"Now now, I told you… I have to go." _He's gone. Now what to do about my newly acquired problem?_

I glance over to the stalls - No, I will not stoop. I quickly exit the bathroom and begin my search for someone to alleviate my… ache. After searching for about ten minutes or so, I come across a group of Slytherin sixth years. Hey, what are they doing out of class? Oh like I care. I approach the most attractive one - she turns to me and motions for her friends to go on.

"Hello… Mary is it?" _Gods I hope I'm right._

"It's Rebecca actually." _Damn damn damn, how am I supposed to keep them all straight?_

"Oh yes, Rebecca of course. Listen Rebecca, I was wondering if you could help me with a particular problem?" _Seeing as how the creator of said problem, is a jerk-off._

I lean in close, twirling a section of her hair around my finger, she smiles sweetly - Ah ha victory, now where to go - wait, why is she laughing?

"Sorry Malfoy, but I don't get off with head cases… maybe 'Potter' can help you with your little problem." _Little my ass - hang on, did that bitch just turn me down? AND MOCK ME?_

She walks away laughing and I am in complete shock. No one and I mean no one has _ever_ turned me down. What was that shit about Potter and the hand quotation thing? Pansy and Blaise are going to die. I cannot believe they've been telling people about that incident in the hall. Now all of Slytherin, followed closely by the rest of the school are going to think I'm insane. I am so kicking Zabini's ass and maybe Parkinson's too. Shit… potions, I almost completely forgot. I run back as fast as I can but upon entering, I realize that this is not my class… but some third years and unfortunately the same Professor.

"Mr. Malfoy, so happy you decided to return. However, as you can see, your session has ended." _Is that so? Ten points to Slytherin for your excellent observation._

"Sorry Sir." _Not really but…_

"Care to tell me where you've been all this time?" _You wouldn't believe me if I did._

"Not really." _Well, I don't._

"Alright then, get your things. I'll write you a note for your next lesson." _It's good to be the favorite._

"Thank you Professor."

He scribbles a quick note and hands it to me.

"I will see you at lunch." _Lunch?_

"At lunch?"

"Yes, to finish your potion. I told you it wouldn't finish itself but if you prefer to fail…" _No, I most definitely would not._

"No, I'll be here." _Like I have a choice._

"Very well then, you may go." _And you may go fuck yourself._

"Yes Sir." _Favorite my ass._

Damn damn damn, I missed breakfast and now I'll probably miss lunch… this is all Potters fault. Maybe Snape will let me have some lunch while finishing my potion; I don't see why he wouldn't.

I think I'll go the long way to Herbology, with this note I'll not have to worry about getting detention or deduction of points and I am going to be late anyway. Well shit, I guess the long way isn't as long as I had thought. I step inside the greenhouse, handing my note to Professor Sprout - who doesn't seem too happy with it. I glance around and my eyes immediately fall on Zabini, I think I should have a talk with him. I walk up to him and without warning, grab him by the throat and slam him against one of the tables.

"I take it the bathroom didn't go well?" _No not really - HEY_

"Shut. Up. I should kill you right now for this."

He glances around to our fellow classmates, silently asking for assistance but no one moves. They know better.

"What… are you talking about?" _As if you didn't know, loud mouth._

"What have you been telling people about me and Potter?" _Grr, I say grrr!_

"Draco let him go." _Like hell._

"Fuck off Parkinson, this doesn't concern you." _Go back to what ever brothel you escaped from._

"I would say it does. After all, I'm the one who told." _WHAT!_

I release my grip on Blaise and take a step towards her; Blaise begins to rub his neck - staring at her in disbelief.

"Pansy… you didn't." _Of course she did._

"Perhaps you should be more careful of whose feelings you hurt in the future Draco. Or it might just come back to bite you in the ass." _You fucking vindictive WHORE!_

"I'LL KILL YOU!" _Dead! Dead dead dead!_

I lunge at her but Blaise stops me just in time.

"MR. MALFOY, go to Headmaster Dumbledore immediately." _I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?_

I leave Herbology and make my way to the old man's office. Shit, no one told me the password. I get one of the gargoyles to tell him I have arrived and as soon as the stairs start to move - I jump on. Once at the headmaster's door, I knock twice then enter.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy."

"Headmaster."

"Care for a lemon drop?" _Does anyone… ever?_

"No thank you." _They're probably three hundred years old anyway._

"Very well, so Mr. Malfoy… what brings you here today?" _My feet?_

"I tried to kill Pansy." _Unfortunately, I was unsuccessful._

"Miss. Parkinson?" _The one and only._

"And why may I ask, would you do such a thing?" _I need a reason?_

"She was gossiping about me and I didn't appreciate it." _No, I do not like it at all._

"Ahh yes, about you and Mr. Potter?" _You know this how?_

"How do you know about that?" _I am so embarrassed._

"Word travels fast in small places." _A little too fast if you ask me._

"All right then, since we both now know why I am here… what exactly is my punishment_?" Please please please don't expel me._

"This is a very serious offence Mr. Malfoy but considering the vindictive nature of Miss. Parkinson, I am only going to take one hundred and fifty points." _WHAT?_

"WHAT? But sir -" _I am going to get so much shit for this._

"Now now, I am sure you know I could have you expelled for this, so I do believe it is a more than fair punishment. Wouldn't you agree?" _No!_

"Yes sir." _Bite me._

"Good, now is there anything else you wish to discuss?" _Hmm… how about the effects of nuclear warfare on the eastern hemisphere?_

"No Sir."

"Then you may go." _Finally._

"Thank you sir, good day." _And may you choke on one of your beloved lemon drops._

Well that was… interesting. I guess the old man isn't as senile as everyone thinks. Herbology's probably over by now (not like I wanted to go back there anyway) so I reckon I'll just go see Professor Snape and finish my potion. Why is everyone staring at me? And why is that girl pointing at me? Great, now she's laughing! It's official; I am now the laughing stock of Hogwarts. My father will be so proud. This is all Potter's fault!


	6. I was bored

A/N: Sorry about the delay… I thought I would have this up much sooner, but I am quite possibly the worlds best procrastinator so…

Artemis Astralstar - Thank you for all your reviews, and about the points thing, well… he did try to kill someone.

Tarshil - Thank you, I didn't think anyone caught the whole Little Mermaid thing.

And thank you to the rest of my reviewers… I really appreciate all of you.

As always thank you to Lucy… my favoritist person in the world.

Disclaimer: These lovely boys still do not belong to me, so please please don't sue me.

Now on with the show

* * *

Why oh why am I awake at this hour? No human should ever be awake this early... breakfast hasn't even started yet. I wonder if my victim is awake yet. He probably is, that little suck up, I don't think he's been late a day in his life.

Now, to wake up everyone else to amuse me… or let them sleep? Hmmm, I am kinda hungry and if I was to go down to breakfast early I would have more time to look at Draco... breakfast it is. Having made my decision I get up and begin to get ready, trying to be as quiet as possible. Why do Gryffindors rooms have to be in a tower of all places? These stairs become more of a hassle everyday... an elevator or two wouldn't hurt.

I finally reach the Great Hall, but upon entering I see no Draco. I suppose it is a little early… he should be here any minute. I sit alone for a while eating my meal in peace then finally the rest of the Gryffindors start to filter in. Hermione immediately starts to badger me as to why I am up so early, am I sick, did I have a nightmare… blah blah blah. I suppose I should remind her that I have not had a nightmare in over a year - nah I'll just tune her out, I have become very good at it over the past couple of years - where is Draco? I am so sick of waiting for him, he should have know I would be, so where is he? Maybe he skipped breakfast and went straight to Potions… I should go check.

I excuse myself from the company of my classmates and make my way to the potions room. Upon entering, I take a look around… hmm, Draco isn't here yet. Where could he be? Missing breakfast is one thing but he never misses potions. Maybe he's sick, or maybe he's still pissed about yesterday and he is too busy planning my demise to worry about his lessons, or maybe he was just running late since there he is right now.

He really is perfection, robes, neat and clean, nails - I bet he get manicures, and not a single hair out of place... I'll have to do something about that later. We appear to be partnering today... wonderful. I start to gather my things and stand - I know I will be paired with Draco it never fails… Snape never passes up an opportunity to torture me, at least he thinks he's torture me, and who am I to correct him?

Once our names are called out as I predicted I make my way over to him - a devilish smirk on my face, which to anyone else would appear as though I was not happy with the arrangements. But by now he should know... it has nothing to do with anger. I take my seat sending him a quick wink while doing so which he returns... interesting, he's coming around I see. I take things a bit further by lightly stroking his inner thigh... nothing like copping a feel after breakfast. He seems unfazed by my actions - I raise my eyebrows at him playfully but apparently all he wants to do is work... I suppose I have no choice but to let him.

Look at me, look at me... why is he ignoring me? A potion cannot possibly be more interesting than I am. If I didn't know better I would think he was up to som-

"Damn it Potter, get your hand off my thigh... I told you I will not have sex with you, no means no!" _What the?_

I cannot believe it; he just publicly humiliated me… ok so I can believe it. He will pay dearly for this. He's trying hard not to laugh, I can tell he wants to but unfortunately I know he will not, it would ruin his little game and he won't let that happen. Well too bad for him, this was completely uncalled for and I will not-

"Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to keep your lust for Mr. Malfoy under control so we may continue our lesson in peace... and 20 points from Gryffindor for trying to molest a fellow student." _You've got to be kidding me_

"But I didn't do anything?" _Not in the last twenty minutes at least._

"Come on Potter... you know you want me." _Not now you asshole._

I take an opportunity to glance around the room. The Slytherins are laughing like crazy people, the Gryffindors are in complete shock, and Ron looks as if he's about to kill Malfoy. And I just can't have that... I'm not done with him yet. I shake my head at Ron to calm him down and let him know I will handle this myself. I turn my attention back to soon to be dead boy - teeth clenched and eyes locked with his.

"In your fucking dreams Malfoy." _At least I hope to make an appearance or two._

The room is still... no one moves or breathes, awaiting the fireworks. I will not hit him though... there are more enjoyable ways to make him pay for this. Unfortunately Snape apparently thinks otherwise since he is on his way over to us now.

"Potter, I warned you about using such language in my class... go to Dumbledore." _Well damn… I should have just hit him._

I do not take my eyes off Draco - leaning in closer than before I whisper where only he can hear.

"You're going to pay for this Draco." _And I am going to love every minute of it._

"POTTER, OUT NOW!" _Gods, would you just shut up… I'm going._

I turn to Snape giving him one of my newfound hand gestures - and leave. Dumbledore will have to wait. I have other plans.

I make my way back to Gryffindor Tower, and after successfully avoiding anything with a pulse; I go straight to my room, grab my cloak and head back to the dungeons. I stop just outside the door, put on my cloak and slip inside. Thankfully every one is too busy to notice a door opening and closing on its own. I make my way over to Draco, who seems to be having some sort of disagreement with Zabini. While his attention is still fully on Zabini, I slip under the table to begin my task.

"Shut up, as a matter of fact Blaise why don't you go- oh oh god" _Great, now I'll be wondering all day where he was supposed to go._

"Draco, are you alright?" I place one of my hands on each of his knees and begin to move up every so slowly.

"Yes Blaise, I'm fine." _Oh really? How about... now?_

I begin to tug playfully at his zipper... which is not an easy task when someone is trying to smack your hand away. Apparently he is not too thrilled with my little endeavor, since he is still trying to push me away... so, I bite him. I take one hand away from his lap and begin to slowly suck on his fingers one by one, he tries in vain to get away but I refuse to let him go so easily.

"Draco... what are you doing?" _What is it with this guy and his interruptions?_

"None of your business." _Draco seems a bit testy today... I wonder what it could be?_

"Damn it Draco, I told you not to do that shit in public... go to the bathroom if you just can't wait." _Sounds like a plan._

There, almost got it... owww.

"Professor, may I be excused?" He jumps up out of his seat - kicking me in the process, almost knocking me over and ruining my cover.

"Why Mr. Malfoy?" _Could be one of two things, either he wants to kick my ass... or... oh never mind…he wants to have sex with me... either way it should be fun._

"I need to use the loo." _And hopefully, the Harry._

"Fine, but make it quick... that potion will not make itself." _Sorry Snape…but quickness just isn't my style…unlike greasy potions masters._

He runs out of the room and I scramble out from under the table trying my best to catch up. But right before I make it out the door I hear Zabini call out to Draco.

"Draco, I wasn't serious" _What is it with that guy?_

As I walk out the door I look around but I do not see him anywhere... where would he go? Ok, if I were him where would I go - of course. I enter the closest bathroom hoping he thinks like I do. I see him standing by the sink looking around frantically, he's not sure if I followed... perhaps I should make myself known. I silently walk up to him and place a soft kiss on his lips, which he returns for a second then breaks way taking a step back and removing me from my cloak.

"What the hell where you thinking... you could have gotten us expelled." _Sorry Draco…maybe you would have gotten expelled. Hey…being Harry Potter does have its advantages._

"I was bored." _Not really but it was fun all the same._

"You were bored?" _Do you want it in sign language, since you obviously cannot hear?_

"Yes" _What's with all of these questions…can't you put your mouth to better use?_

He smiles sinisterly at me, then moves closer - pinning me to the wall - hands on either side of my head

"Are you bored now?" _Lil' bit, yeah._

"What do you mean?" I ask him innocently, my head tilted to one side - grinning playfully.

"Come on Potter, you are far from naive and we both know it... now finish what you started." _Sorry, no can do... the thrill is gone._

"As much as I would love to, I don't have time right now... I have to go see Dumbledore." _It's not exactly a lie; I do have to go see him… sometime today._

I slide down the wall agonizingly slow… and slip out between his legs. As soon as I am standing again, he whips around to face me. He does not look happy at all … oh well.

"You can't be serious?" _No I'm Harry... ok that was lame._

"Sorry to say but yeah - don't look at me like that, if you would have just kept your mouth shut none of this would have ever happened, now would it?" _Ok ok, so technically I did start all of this but why split hairs... if he isn't going to bring it up then I'm certainly not going to mention it._

I turn to leave but he grabs my hips from behind and begins to rock us gently - why was I leaving again?

"Are you sure?" I pull myself away and turn to face him shaking my finger

"Now now, I told you I have to go." _If I don't go soon we'll end up naked on the floor and I'm supposed to be punishing you... though I can't really remember why - need to go._

I reluctantly leave him there all alone and unfulfilled... yet again, damn I'm good. I guess I might as well go to see Dumbledore, since there really isn't anything else for me to do now. Hey…at least he has candy.

I walk leisurely through the castle and finally reach the revolving staircase. When I arrive at the office door, I knock once, then enter.

"Have a seat, Harry." _What no candy today?_

"Thank you sir" _I didn't want any anyway…you greedy old bastard_.

"So, what is it that brings you here today?" _My feet?_

"I am sure you know headmaster, however, I was thrown out of Potions again." _For no reason._

"Yes yes, Professor Snape informed me of your little outburst... was it really necessary?" _Of course._

"Yes, I believe it was." _Completely necessary._

"Why is that?" _Do I really need a reason?_

"Because Draco-" _You didn't let me finish._

"Draco? Ahh you mean Mr. Malfoy." _Oops_

"What? Oh yes well Malfoy, said something very untrue about me and I had no choice but to defend myself against his accusations." _Plus I hate Snape._

"And the other thing" _What other thing?_

"What other thing? - oh, well... at least I didn't say it." _Good one Potter._

"Too true, but Harry I must insist you keep such gestures to yourself from now on." _I make no promises._

"I'll try" _Not to kill him._

"Good, now is there anything you wish to tell me?" _Gods is he nosey, always asking, is there anything you wish to tell me, is there anything you wish to tell me... if there was I would._

"No... not that I can think of." _Even if I did, you probably already know it anyway._

"All right then... off you go." _It's been a pleasure._

"Thank you... good day Headmaster."

"Good Day, Harry."

I wonder what time it is? Damn Divination's not over yet... I guess I could go and kill some time. Once I arrive to the room, I slip in quietly, taking my seat beside Ron. After explaining I was with Dumbledore, I escape detention and an endless amount of questioning from Professor Trelawney at least... Ron, however, is another story; he wants to ask questions, I can feel it - see it in his eyes, five, four, three, tw-

"Harry... where were you this time?" _Right on time._

"You heard me telling Trelawney." _No need in repeating myself._

"Yeah I heard what you told her, I want the truth." _You can't handle the truth… whoa, channeled Jack Nicholson there._

"That was the truth." _Well it was... no one asked where I was before I went to Dumbledore._

"Harry, no way where you in Dumbledore's office all that time... where did you go before that." _Intrusive much?_

"I was around. Nowhere in particular." _Rule one when telling a lie… always be as vague as possible._

"Alright fine, keep your secrets, but at least tell me what's going on between you and Malfoy." _Snogging, some groping… nothing much._

"Nothing more than usual." _I am so going to hell_

"Don't give me that... what about potions?" _Well… it's boring._

"What about it?" _Rule two… play dumb._

"Harry." _Ohh you know my name… I feel so special._

"It's nothing... trust me, Draco was just being an ass as usual." _And rule three… never ever admit to anything._

"Draco? Since when do you call Malfoy - Draco?" _Since I had my tongue down his throat and his hand on my ass._

"I didn't." _So there._

"Yes, you did…I heard you." _You didn't hear shit… you didn't see shit… you don't know shit._

"No, Ron…I did not. Apparently that green hair dye has seeped into your brain." _Not that you were really 'on it' to begin with._

"You're acting really strange." _Am I?_

"I've always been strange" _It's a good way to be._

"No, you're acting very odd... even for you." _What is that supposed to mean exactly?_

"Ron, just drop it... everything's fine." _Except for the fact you're really starting to piss me off._

"If you say so."

"I do."

I turn my attention to the front of the class. Trelawney's attempting to interpret one of Lavenders dreams; guess what the hell it means is more like it. Honestly being naked while an equally naked Snape feeds you grapes, can only mean one thing... damn that girl has problems. This class is such a joke, thankfully I only have a few more days left and then I'm free. Finally class is over, Ron and I make our way to the great hall when we are almost run over by an over excited Hermione.

"HARRY, RON... you'll never guess what I just heard." _Oh no, I've gone deaf._

"What? And really there's no need to shout." _Especially in my ear_

"Well then Mr. Potter, I guess you do not want to hear what Malfoy did in Herbology." _Since it obviously wasn't me I could care less... ahh what the hell, I'll humor her._

"What?"

"Well, from what I heard, he attacked Blaise Zabini - almost killed him, then he turned on Pansy Parkinson. I couldn't get the full story but Amanda - she's a Ravenclaw in that class, anyway, Amanda said she heard Malfoy say your name... I don't know what it means - if anything but, I would steer clear of him if I were you. There's no telling what he could be up to." _I think I have a pretty good idea of what's up with Draco._

"Mione's right Harry, he has been acting really odd lately... even more than you." _I resent that ._

"Well, I don't see him here so I guess I'm safe... but just in case maybe you two should form a protective circle around me, being that I am so weak I can't even protect myself from Big Bad Malfoy." _Damn, you'd think I was missing an arm._

"Harry you know that's not what we meant... now come on, let get something to eat." _Sorry no time now… I have things to see and people to do._

"Are you sure it's safe with Malfoy missing? He could be hiding somewhere trying to formulate a plan to take me down." _A little sarcasm can go along way._

"Ha ha very funny, he's probably just off finishing his potion." _Potion?_

"What potion?"

"Oh that's right you weren't there when he left." _Actually - oh never mind._

"Left where?" _I've got to sound at least a little clueless._

"Potions, he left a little while after you and just like you... he never came back." _Oh no, she's got that look in her eye... the wheels are turning, she's going to figure it all out._

"Mione… Hermione?" _I know you can hear me._

"Oh sorry just thinking." _I know… stop it._

"So what does that have to do with anything?" _Wait… I don't think that made any sense._

"He probably had to go back and finish." _Maybe it did make sense._

"Can we please stop talking about Malfoy... seriously what is wrong with you two?" _Well Ron, who couldn't stop talking about him earlier…there's nothing wrong with me._

"Actually you two go ahead without me... I need to do something." _And possibly someone._

Before giving them a chance to respond I start off towards the dungeons... I have an idea. I try desperately to make it back to potions before Draco; if he gets there first everything will be ruined. Upon reaching the door I knock twice and after a few curse words and a muffled 'come in' I enter. I take a second to glance around the room and I am in luck... no Draco. I hope he didn't get here bef-

"Well Potter, do you need something or are you just going to stand there and gawk all day?" _Right… as if anyone would voluntarily look at you._

"Sorry Professor, has Malfoy been here yet?" _Please say no_

"Not that it's any of your concern but no." _Thank you… but that was kinda harsh._

"Good well then, I was wondering if I could finish the potion instead of Draco?" _Why does he have his eyebrow raised at me? Shit, I said Draco again didn't I? Damn it all to hell, I really need to stop that._

"And why prey tell would you want to take Mr. Malfoy's" place?" _That… is a secret._

"Because Professor, it is most likely my fault he didn't finish in the first place and I wouldn't want him to fail because of me... now would I?" _Manipulation is my middle name._

He scowls at me for what seems like an eternity, trying to decide exactly what it is I might be planning. But subsequently he relents.

"All right Potter, but any funny business, any at all and I will personally see to it... that you never make it to graduation." _Define... funny business._

"Yes Sir, thank you sir." _Now go away._

"Very well then, I am going to go to lunch, be sure to tell Mr. Malfoy of the change in plans." _Will do._

He turns abruptly, robes swirling… the whole deal. I still can't figure out how he does that, he must use some kind of spell... there's no way that's natural.


	7. I'm Done

A/N: Wow look at me… putting up two chapters in one week… I'm on a roll. But seriously the next chapter may not be up for a few weeks so I wanted to go ahead and put this one up.

Disclaimer: Not mine… please don't sue

Thank you again to all my reviewers… you guys rock.

And as always thank you to Lucy… for you also rock.

Now on with the show

* * *

I arrive to the Potions room to discover that my supplies have already been set up… but by whom? I know Professor Snape would not go to all this trouble for me, where is he anyway?

"Professor Snape?" _No answer… where the hell is he?_

"Prof -" _And now there is a hand… on my ass._

Assuming that it is Potter, I think I'll have a little fun… gods help me if it's not.

"Ohh Severus, I told you to wait until after dinner." I can feel his hand stiffen a bit but it does not move from its location.

I turn my head to face him. He looks incredibly disgusted.

"What's the matter Potter? Surely you didn't think I got all those good marks purely on merit." _A little lower please._

"That... is disgusting, but I had always thought something of that sort was going on between you two." _Ewww_

"I was joking." _He's like my father for god's sake._

"Sure you were." _I was._

I free myself from his grasp and turn to face him - crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the table behind me.

"What are you doing here?" _And why are you still over there?_

"I heard what happened and thought I'd come to help." _Does anyone in this castle know how to mind their own damn business?_

"Well seeing as how this is all your fault anyway… I think you should do it yourself." _While I… go to lunch_

"Ok" _well, that was easy... maybe a little too easy._

"What's the catch?" _Something naughty I hope?_

"No catch, just meet me in the Library at eight tonight." _Not exactly what I was hoping for, but at this point I'll take what I can get._

"Why?" _And will there be nakedness?_

"Because I need to ask you something." _More talking... joy._

"Then why not ask me now?" _So we can play a bit._

"Because... just because, are you going to meet me or not?" _Decisions, decisions._

"I guess." _It's not like I have anything else to do._

"All right then... you better go if you don't want to miss lunch." _So... no sex then? Ok fine... but you owe me._

I begin to leave but stop in the doorway and turn back to him.

"Oh and Potter" _You forgot to make out with me._

"Yes?" _Oh how I love that word._

"Try not to screw it up... I have no intention of failing just because you suck at potions." _Just because I want him, doesn't mean I have to be nice._

After lunch I decide to skip defense, it is far too boring and as tired as I am, I would most definitely fall asleep. I take the opportunity the free time has given me to go sit by the lake, and just... think. Who would have thought a few years - hell a few days ago I would be getting on with Harry Potter? I know I sure wouldn't have believed it, and mostly likely would have spit on the person who suggested it. Now look at me... my father would be so pleased. Blah, self-reflection is very boring; it's probably time for creatures anyway.

Since I don't have far to go I take my time, but arrive at my destination early nonetheless. I see that I am the first one here… yay for me. Damn, here comes Blaise. I hope he's not pissed about the whole trying to kill him thing.

"Hey Draco." _Guess not_

"Hey." _Sorry about trying to kill you and all that._

"Are we feeling better now?" _Much_

"Much… just keep that psychotic bitch away from me." _Because if I ever get my hands on her again…_

"Well, it's not really my job to know her where a bouts anymore… so I can't make any promises." _And why's that?_

"Why's that?" _Time to be concerned friend guy… even though in reality I could care less._

"We broke up." _Good for you._

"Good for you."

"Gee thanks." _No problem._

"So, what brought this on?" _Beside the fact she's a whore._

"She shouldn't have done that… it was totally out of line." _I noticed._

"Aww, you dumped her for me… how sweet" _He likes me, he really likes me._

"Shut up, it was obvious she was only with me because she couldn't have you… and I am no one's second best." _Of course not._

I nod to assure him I do not think he is second best to me. I wonder where Potter is. He isn't with Weasley or Granger. Perhaps it has something to do with what he wants to talk to me about. It couldn't be that important if he wouldn't tell me earlier. Maybe he has something for me… or maybe he's finally going to finish this little game of his. I wonder if I should take a shower and change before I go meet him. I wouldn't want -

"DRACO!"

"I didn't do it - Oh Blaise… what is it?" _I was busy._

"Where you even listening to me? I've been talking to you for the last ten minutes." _er -no?_

"No, sorry… what where you saying?" _Should I take my shower before or after dinner?_

He rolls his eyes and proceeds to tell me the boring story of his and Pansy's breakup… as if I care. I don't know what he saw in her personally, but whatever. I am so sick of these unimportant animals; nobody cares about a two-tongued shrew… nobody except that big oaf of course, and possibly the mudblood. Blaise finishes up his little story of which I haven't heard a word, and then class is over so we make our trek back to the castle.

As I enter the common room I make up my mind to shower and change before dinner - but not because of Potter but because I just… I just feel like it. I step into the shower and let the hot water wash over me - it's been a while since I've been able to have a hot shower. I take my time, just letting myself relax. Realizing I have things to do, I finish up quickly - dry off and exit the bathroom. Upon entering my room, I remove myself from my towel - tossing it to the floor, before I notice that someone is sitting on my bed.

"Zabini… what the hell are you doing on my bed?" I watch him with caution as I grab my pants and slip them on

"Oh I'm sorry Draco… was 'Potter' sitting here?" he jumps off the bed chuckling... That asshole, he's making fun of me

"What do you want Zabini?" _Because if all you wanted to do was see me naked… then you could have just asked._

"I was just coming to see if you were ready for dinner... why are you changing anyway?" _None of your business._

"Felt like it." _I did… stop pestering me._

"Whatever. I'll wait for you outside then." _You do that_

"If you must"

I finish getting ready and once I find myself presentable, I head to the common room. I see Blaise, speaking to some fifth year… whose name I cannot recall. I approach him from behind - tapping his shoulder lightly, he turns to me and nods. After he excuses himself, we start of for dinner. Suddenly I spot Pansy out of the corner of my eye, pointing to thin air.

"Look everyone, it's Harry Potter" _That's IT!_

SLAP

If Pansy Parkinson thought for one second that being a Slytherin and a girl would protect her from any retaliation… she was sorely mistaken. The instant my hand connects with her jaw I feel a twinge of satisfaction I haven't felt in a while. The room immediately fills with continues gasps as everyone begins to realize what happened. Draco Malfoy has just slapped Pansy Parkinson across the face… and I am damn proud of it. Blaise and I continue on our way as if nothing has happened… no one made a move to stop us, fearing the repercussions if they try to do so.

I check my nails to make sure there is no blood on them… that would just not do. Normally I am not really one for physical violence - it's just so barbaric, so… mugglish. However, as soon as she opened her mouth, I made a decision… and stuck to it. I do not stop to see her reaction, simply walking passed out of the common room as if everything was normal. If I know only one thing from this moment on - it will be that to today is the day Pansy learned to keep her fucking mouth shut.

Upon entering the Great Hall I notice that Potter is absent from dinner as well… not that I was looking for him or anything. I finish my meal rather quickly, hardly speaking to anyone - I must admit, I am a bit anxious to see what the snake in lions clothing has in store for me… he's quite tricky that one. I say my goodbyes to Blaise, telling him I'll meet him later and make my way to the library. Hmph, no Potter I see, well. I guess I'll have to wait then.

I hate waiting; he did say 8:00pm didn't he? It is now 8:15 and there is no Potter to speak of. Just when I am about to leave I feel a weight on my lap... he has arrived. Without a word he licks my neck - collarbone to ear, then nibbles his way back down - just to start the process over again. I instinctively tilt my head back to allow him better access, before coming, somewhat, to my senses.

"W-What are you d-doing Potter?" _Please don't stop... I'd hate to have to kill you._

"Do you really have to ask?" _No_

"No"

"Do you want me to stop?" _Yes - no - yes -_

"N-No" _Considering the fact no on else in this school wants to touch me… I may as well let him do what he wants._

He moves his mouth to mine - is there nothing this boy does badly? He begins to run his tongue over my bottom lip, politely asking for acceptance, I allow and nibble lightly on it. He starts to rock his hips, causing delightfully evil friction between us. Not wanting him to have all the control, I grab hold of said hips and begin to rock him harder. Someone moans quietly but at this point I am unsure of which one of us it came from - nevertheless it reminds me of where we are. We should move this to a more appropriate, not to mention private, location.

"Draco?" _DAMN IT! Is there some kind of conspiracy going on - preventing me from getting laid?_

My head snaps up immediately and Potter stops his movements a split second later.

"Blaise - I - uh - well-" _It's not what it looks like._

"Draco, what are you doing?" _Would be Harry Potter, if you people would just leave us alone._

"You see, the thing is Potter and I we-" _Are trying desperately to have some sort of sex... at least I am._

"That's it… will you stop with the Potter shit… seriously Draco… this isn't healthy - do you even know what you looked like? What if your father was to find out how you're behaving?" _Oops, hadn't even thought about him… ahh, who care's… it's not like he can do anything about it anyway._

"Calm down Blaise, Potter's here he's-" _Gone, but when did he get up? That son... of a bitch._

"What-whatever you say… just be... more careful." _What the hell? Is he - is he laughing at me?_

Before I can explain further he leaves - I glance around to see if anyone else is here - fuck, the Creevy kid. I get up and start to walk over to him, just to make it clear that it would be in his best interest to not repeat anything he may have seen or heard. Well, maybe I'm a little more intimidating than I thought, since as soon as I stand, he bolts. I guess I'll have to follow him. I make it out of the library and turn down a side corridor hoping to cut him off before he reaches Gryffindor Tower - no way in hell I'm going up there. Suddenly someone grabs my arm and pulls me into what appears to be an abandoned classroom - this castle is full of surprises… and I am apparently alone.

"You can come out Potter" _Honestly, how many invisible people would be walking around clawing at me?_

He drops the cloak and I realize he is only about a foot away from me, he takes a step closer - I take a step back.

"What?" _He takes another step towards me so I put a hand up to stop him._

"You stay right there" _I mean it… stay._

"Why? You're not going to start bitching about how I tried to molest you again are you?" _Why would I? After all, I was more than willing._

"No" He moves over to the couch and lazily plops down.

"Then what's the problem?" _Oh I don't know... maybe everyone thinking I'm crazy, doesn't exactly get me in the mood._

"You made a fool out of me" _Again_.

"You seemed to be enjoying it at the time." _Who wouldn't?_

"Oh… bite my ass Potter." _Probably shouldn't have said that._

He gets up a wicked grin on his face and begins to move toward me - I take another step back and again put my hand up.

"That was not an invitation" _At least... not right now._

He rolls his eyes and falls back onto the couch.

"Don't say it if you don't mean it." _touché_

"Whatever, look, have you heard what people have been saying about me?" _About us_

"Yes" _well - WHAT?_

"Then why the hell did you do that?" _Aren't you supposed to be the noble Gryffindor?_

"It was fun." _Yeah… for you maybe._

"FUN?"

"You know you liked it." _Of course I did but -_

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Half the school's laughing at me, Blaise is this close…" I hold my thumb and forefinger millimeters apart "… to sending me to St. Mungos, and you think its fun?" _And if you say another word about how much I enjoyed it… you die._

"Well… yeah" _You twisted bastard._

"Well maybe it is for you but it's not for me. So unless you want to come out from under that cloak and play… I'm done." _I am… no seriously, I mean it._

He opens his mouth to respond but I do not give him the opportunity. I walk back to the dungeons trying desperately to drown out the snickering and whispers. I know it's about me. Potter better come up with an excellent way to fix this. I avoid everyone as I enter my room, without even removing my clothes I fall into bed and am instantly asleep.


	8. Don't Freak Out

A/n: Well here it is, a little sooner than I had anticipated but I guess that's a good thing right.

Thank you to all my reviews… you guys mean a lot.

And as always a special thank you to Lucy, without whom this would not be possible.

Now on with the show.

* * *

The moment he's gone, I begin to set up the supplies I need to complete the task at hand. Upon returning from the storeroom, I spot a head of silvery blond hair - just begging to be pulled... but I guess I'll have to save that for a more appropriate time. I approach him with caution, sneaking up ever so slowly, but halt my attack when he begins to speak.

"Professor Snape?" _No one here but you and me my sweet._

He looks around attentively and begins to call out again.

"Prof -" _Nice place for a hand if you ask me._

"Ohh Severus, I told you to wait until after dinner."_ That is quite possibly the most disturbing thing I have ever heard in my life._

He turns to face me.

"What's the matter Potter? Surely you didn't think I got all those good marks purely on merit." _I retract my previous statement... that is the most disturbing thing I have ever heard in my life._

"That... is disgusting, but I've always thought something of that sort was going on between you two." _There's no other explanation…except for the fact that Snape's your dad's bitch._

"I was joking." _I would certainly hope so._

"Sure you were." _I said I wanted him to be joking... I didn't say I wouldn't tease him about it._

He pulls himself away from my grasp and turns to face me - leaning against a table and crossing his arms in front of his chest, like a sulking child... he really is a spoiled brat.

"What are you doing here?" _Practicing my back stoke._

"I heard about what happened and thought I'd come to help." _After I stopped laughing of course._

"Well, seeing as how it's your fault anyway... I think you should do it yourself." _Ok, since you asked so nicely._

"Ok" B_ut it'll cost ya._

"What's the catch?" _Are you always this suspicious?_

"No catch, just meet me in the library at eight tonight." S_o I can do naughty things to you._

"Why?" _What's with the third degree?_

"Because I need to ask you something." _Like, what exactly... do you have on under those robes?_

"Then why not ask me now?" _That's not the plan._

"Because... just because, are you going to meet me or not?" _I wonder if they have cable in Hell?_

"I guess" _Excellent._

"All right then... you better go if you don't want to miss lunch." _You're going to need all the strength you can get._

He begins to leave but stops in the doorway turning back to face me.

"Oh and Potter"

"Yes?"

"Try not to screw it up... I have no intention of failing just because you suck at potions" _Ungrateful bastard._

After he's gone, I begin the task before me carefully... I do not want to screw it up. The last thing I need is two pissed off Slytherins telling me how incompetent I am. Especially when I'm trying to shag one of them.

Finishing a lot quicker than I had anticipated, I realize I still have time to get to Transfiguration without being late. Which is a good thing, considering Snape didn't bother leaving me a note in case I didn't finish before lunch was over. As I make my way to class I come to a decision... I will not go to Creatures today. God knows I love Hagrid but sometimes the man can be incredibly boring, and for some reason I feel exhausted. Who knew manipulation could be so tiring. Besides, I don't want to see Draco until it's time to meet him. He'll start to believe I'm up to something... I want him to think I'm up to something. I arrive to my lesson right on time and quietly take my seat beside Ron.

Five, four, three, two-

"Where did you go?" _Right on schedule I see._

"Somewhere."_ I am so sick of everyone always in my business - where ya going? Where ya been? Who'd ya see? What'd ya do? Seriously... It's annoying._

"Come on Harry, don't be like that... where'd you go?" _Hell. There was some apartment space I wanted to check out._

"Does it really matter?"

"Not really but-" _Nothing, it's none of your business._

"Ok then... just drop it" _So I can begin my Draco fantasizing._

"If that's what you want." _It is… oh yes… it is._

"Thank You" _About time._

We spend the remainder of the lesson in silence... he's pissed at me, I can tell. But you know what? I could really care less... is that bad? I mean, shouldn't I care that one of my best friends in the world - practically my brother - is angry with me. Oh well, I'll deal with him later; right now I need to focus on Draco. He came around to my side of thinking a lot faster than I thought he would... I guess being a hormone driven teenage boy has its advantages... at least when you're trying to get in one's pants anyway. Oh the things I want to do to him. First I think I'll-

"HARRY!"

"It wasn't me I swear!" _Whew... just Hermione._

"Ok... I just thought you might like to know class is over." G_ood to know._

"Where's Ron?" _Probably off sulking somewhere... I swear sometime he can be such a baby._

"He went on ahead... so, are you coming?" _Uh... No._

"No, I'm going to go take a nap... tell Hagrid I wasn't feeling well." _And tell Draco to try not to get caught with his hand in his pants._

"Are you ok?" _Peachy._

"Yes, Mione I'm fine." _Stop mothering me for gods sake._

"Ron told me you snapped at him." O_f course he did… crybaby._

"Did he now?" _Did he also tell you how I didn't feel like talking to anybody?_

"Yes... are you sure you're ok." _For the last time yes... can you please go and bother someone else now._

"Mione."

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you want me to snap at you_?" I will... if you'd like - whoa, that was wrong... bad Harry._

"No, I - why would I - oh ok, see you later then." _Yes, please go._

"Bye." _Next time, I'll tell the bitch the library is on fire._

Those two should know by now that if there is something I want them to know... they'll know. But I guess I will have to tell them eventually. My Draco doesn't seem like the type to keep his hands to himself. When he wants to put them on you, no matter who's around or where you are... and that could be a problem, if I don't tell them something soon. I contemplate how to go about doing this on my way back to the Tower. Should I just come straight out with it 'Oh by the way... I'm shagging Draco Malfoy, have a nice day' no that would never work. Maybe I could give them a bigger shock first and then they wouldn't think being with Draco was such a bad thing. I can see that 'Ron, Mione... I'm dying (wait for wails of 'how') just kidding... I'm just gettin it on with Malfoy' no, that's no good either. Ahhh bed... I'll think about this later, right now I need sleep. I suppose I should set my alarm, after all I wouldn't want to be late for my little rendezvous now would I?

I wake up much earlier than expected... guess there was really no need to set my alarm after all. I grab my cloak and head down to the library; I want to watch him walk in.

I take a seat in the back with a full view of the doors, so I will be sure to see Draco when he arrives. I glance around to make sure there is no one to observe me, then, I slip on the cloak and wait anxiously for my new play thing.

There's my little viper now, he's early... I guess I wasn't the only one anxious about our little meeting. I do not want to make my presence know just yet though. I want to make him wait a little... if only to see how long he will. He's getting antsy, I can see it - his head flies up as soon as anyone enters or exits. He's simultaneously drumming his fingers and tapping his foot... that boy really has no patience. I suppose I shouldn't make him wait any longer.

I get up from my position and approach him silently, then gently place myself in his lap. I further announce my presence by giving his neck a nice long lick - collar bone to ear, nibbling my way back down, before starting all over again. He tilts his head back offering his flesh to me like a vampires willing victim, how very submissive of him... I love it. It occurs to me that he probably looks completely ridiculous in this position - head tilted back, eyes closed - mine for the taking... and take him I will.

"W-What are you d-doing Potter?" _I believe that would be fairly obvious my dear._

"Do you really have to ask?" _Because if you do... then I'm doing something wrong._

"No." _I thought not._

"Do you want me to stop?" _It really doesn't matter if you do... I can't… I won't._

"N-No" _That's a good boy… time for your treat._

I smile an invisible smile, then move my mouth to his - slowly running my tongue over his bottom lip, silently begging for acceptance - which, he graciously allows. He nibbles lightly on said tongue causing me to reluctantly suppress a moan. I slowly begin to rock back and forth in his lap - causing some much needed friction. Not wanting to be completely out of control, he grabs my hips and starts to rock us harder ... I let him. Suddenly a not so soft moan pulls both of us out of our lust induced euphoria, although at this point I am unsure of who it actually came from. Maybe we should move this else where, I thin-

"Draco?" _Oh god, who ever you are fuck off._

I stop moving almost instantly and it takes all the strength I have left to suppress a giggle - a very manly giggle. Meanwhile, Draco has that 'deer caught in headlights look'... he really is too cute.

"Blaise - I - uh - well…" _Zabini... this should be good._

"What are you doing?" _That's my cue to leave._

I ever so slowly and quietly slip off my distracted companion's lap - but I do not leave... I want to see this.

"You see, the thing is Potter and I we-" _Hmmm, I don't see Harry Potter… but I do see that one way ticket to Hell I've just landed myself._

"That's it! Will you stop with the Potter shit... seriously Draco... this isn't healthy - do you even know what you look like? What if your father was to find out how you're behaving?" _Please, what's Lucius going to do... cry to the rats in Azkaban... fuck him._

"Calm down Blaise, Potter's here he's-" _Mmwhahahaha... Potter's gone._

"What-Whatever you say, just be... more careful" _As Zabini turns to leave I can see that he's trying desperately not to laugh in my new pets face… this is great._

Gods does Draco look pissed. Nevertheless, I think I'll just go wait for him outside... he's liable to kick my ass if I attempt to touch him right now. I quickly make my exit and wait by the doors for the object of my desire to emerge.

What is taking so long? Finally - no, that's Colin Creevy; I wonder where he's going in such a hurry. There's my Draco - who does not look happy - oh shit, Colin must have heard everything. I better stop him before he gets to the poor cameraman or his camera may end up somewhere other than his hands.

I catch up with Draco just as he's entering a side corridor - most likely to head Colin off before he gets to the Tower. Unfortunately for him, I know this castle better than anyone. I grab hold of the fair ones arm, hauling him into an abandoned classroom.

He looks around for a moment probably wondering where he is before his eyes narrow and he looks around again... but this time, I know he's looking for me.

"You can come out now Potter." _Been there, done that._

I drop my cloak and take a step closer, but he takes a step back.

"What?" _Damn... looks like I won't be getting any tonight._

"You stay right there." _Not afraid of lil ol me, are you Drakie dear?_

"Why? You're not going to start bitching again about how I tried to molest you are you?" _Because if you do, I'll hit you... I swear._

"No." _Good... since I'd much rather put my hands to better use._

I move over to the sofa - which looks as if it hasn't been touched in about fifty years, and ungraciously plop down

"Then what's the problem?" _I want you, you want me... don't see a problem here._

"You made a fool out of me." _No sweetie... you did that all on your own, though I may have helped a little… but just a little._

"You seemed to be enjoying it at the time." _Or was that a banana in your pocket?_

"Oh... bite my ass Potter" _Finally... the fun begins._

I all but jump off the couch and begin towards him before he takes another step back - putting his hands up defensively.

"That was not an invitation." _Ohh... denied._

I roll my eyes falling back onto the couch.

"Well, don't say it if you don't mean it." _I mean honestly... did he really think I would pass up the opportunity._

"Whatever, look, have you heard what people have been saying about me?" _That bit about you being crazy and that you're stalking me? No, not at all._

"Yes." _No time like the present to start being honest._

"Then why the hell did you do that?" _Why not?_

"It was fun." _At least, it was for me._

"FUN?" _That's what I said._

"You know you liked it." _So stop lying to yourself._

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Half the school's laughing at me, Blaise is this close..." he holds his thumb and forefinger millimeters apart "... to sending me to ST. Mungos, and you think it's fun?" _Like you wouldn't be laughing your ass off if the situation were reversed._

"Well... Yeah." _Who wouldn't?_

"Maybe it is for you but it's not for me. So unless you want to come out from under that cloak and play... I'm done." _Well damn._

I open my mouth to respond but he's out the door before I get the chance. Shit shit shit; I honestly didn't think he would handle this so badly. Now what do I do? Show up naked in his bed? No…not public enough…hmmm. Print an apology in the Daily Prophet? No…too public. Ok I've got it... I must throw myself down on his mercy and humiliate myself in front of the entire school. But first I will need to speak to Ron and Mione... they'll need time to prepare.

I take my time getting back to Gryffindor Tower... I really don't want to do this but if I ever want to see Draco naked, it has to be done. I arrive to the portrait entrance much sooner than I was hoping, after giving the password, I take a deep breath and enter... possibly going off to meet my death.

Before I even have the chance to look for my beloved and non-murdering friends they approach me.

"Harry, Harry... thank god you're back, you'll never believe what Colin just told us." _Oh, I'm sure I can._

"Whatever it is, it can wait... there's something I need to tell you first." _Please please don't kill me._

"Ok, but it's really important." _Not as important as this._

"I'm sure it is, but as I said, it can wait... I need to tell you this now, come on lets go somewhere more private." _I really don't want Ron's screaming to scare the first years._

I lead them up to my room, away from prying eyes and ears. No one else needs to hear what I'm about to say... they'll find out soon enough.

"Ok Mr. Cryptic... what do you need to tell us?" _Lots of things, but I suppose I should really focus on the problem at hand._

"I think you should sit down." _I wouldn't want you to faint, hit your head on the floor and die._

"Ok"

They take a seat on Ron's bed, while I continue to pace about the room.

"Now promise you won't freak out." _Fat chance Potter._

"All right but, you're really starting to worry us… what's wrong." _When do I not?_

"Yeah mate, you're not… pregnant are you." _You've got to be fucking kidding me._

"Wha - Ron are you retarded?" _Honestly!_

"Well are you?" _You were dropped on your head as a baby weren't you?_

"WHAT?… No." _Maybe I should start investing time in finding a new best friend… one who actually knows where baby's come from._

"Well then… what's the problem?" _No problem, I don't have a problem, do you have a problem?_

"All right, now this may take me a while for me to get out and you two have to swear not to interrupt or freak out on me" _I hope that worked._

"Got it, no interruptions and no freaking out. Get on with it." _Ok, ok... it's not easy you know._

"You see, the thing is… I have been sort of… pursing, someone in secret for quite sometime now and I need to take it public... very public. And I wanted you two to know what I am going to do before hand. Because you see this person is well… you don't like this person and I don't want you two freaking out and messing everything up." _Whoo glad I got that out of the way… Hmm did I leave anything out, oh yeah._

"Ok then, we understand... good luck." _Thank you very much Ron... I'll just be going now._

"Hang on... who exactly is this person?" _Damn you Hermione, damn you and your need to know everything._

I take a deep breath and steady myself for the attack from Ron, before answering.

"Draco Malfoy." _Keep it cool, Ron. Don't make me bitch slap you._

"WHAT!"

I wince… although it wasn't exactly an unexpected reaction.

"Ron calm down." _Do the words 'bitch slap' mean anything to you?_

"Calm down, are you kidding me? You just told me you want to date Draco Malfoy and what… you expect me to just sit smiling and pretend everything is good?" _Yes! Is that so much to ask?_

"Whoa now… I didn't say anything about dating him" _Fuck him yeah... date him no._

"Then what the hell are you talking about? Because right now I'm a little confused." _Big surprise there._

"I said I was pursing him… I want him… I don't want to date him." _I don't even like him…much._

"You want him? What does that mean? What do you - oh that is really disgusting Harry" _IT IS NOT!_

"So you just want him for sex then?" _Among other things._

"MIONE!" _Ron, don't criticize her just because she's the smart one._

"Ron we're all adults here… and it was just a question." _A very personal question Miss. Nosey._

"Hang on, so what Colin was saying is true." _Yep._

"Could be... what was he saying?" _Like I don't already know._

"He said that he heard Malfoy and Zabini talking in the Library and that Malfoy said you where there with him... doing... things but no one else could see you... or something." _That's because I was invisible at the time._

"Well then, if that's what he said... it's true. I was there with Draco earlier, I had on my invisibility cloak and we were -" _On our way to having some kind of twisted sex._

"Stop right there! That is more information than I ever needed to know. Just the thought of you and tha- oh gods oh gods, mental image... I'll never be able to sleep again." _I however, could sleep for years on those same images._

"Honestly Ron, stop acting like such a baby… so what is it that you need us to do Harry?" _First I need Ron to breathe._

"Well I -" _Wasn't finished._

"You don't intend on helping him with this depravity do you?" _Great, so now I'm depraved?_

"Harry is a big boy Ron, if he wants to shag Malfoy… I don't see how we can stop him." _True._

"But -" _Haha, evil interrupting Harry strikes again._

"She's right you know. Look Ron, you're my friend… my first friend actually and I would hate to lose that friendship over something as trivial as this. But I've put a lot of effort into getting into Draco Malfoy's pants and I indent on succeeding... and there's nothing you can say or do to stop me." _Nope, there's nothing anyone can do... if they try... I'll have to kill them._

"Well, since you put it that way... fine I give up, but I don't like it Harry, not one bit. I'm not going to stand in your way or make things difficult for you but I am in no way going to help you with your little conquest." _That seems fair._

"Deal"

"So what do you need me to do?" _Did I mention that I love Hermione?_

After going over the plan with Hermione, I slip into bed and think about what will happen tomorrow. Can I go through with it? Will I be able to? I lay back and force myself to clear my mind of the thousands of 'what ifs' and 'can I's' running through it. I will worry about tomorrow when it comes... right now, I need sleep.


	9. Control

A/N: Sorry about the wait everyone but Draco was giving me some trouble so I had to go out and buy more chain– disregard that. I do not have Draco Malfoy chained up in my basement, whoever told you that is obviously insane and should be dealt with accordingly. Anyways, like I said, I am sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up… I am such a lazy bitch. The next chapter should be up in a day or so.

Disclaimer: I do not own them, please don't sue me.

Thank you, as always… The Notorious A.P.

On with the show

* * *

I am roused rather early this morning by the sound of Blaise... singing to himself. Refraining myself from laughing right out, I open my curtain slightly, trying not to make any noise to disturb him. The image waiting for me is not one I would have expected - he is standing in front of his mirror doing a little strip tease for himself, singing about how sexy he is or something. Should I say something or just let him be? Yeah like that'll happen.

"Blaise, would you shut the fuck up... nobody cares how sexy you are." _Except maybe the first years... but they don't count._

I have never in my life seen someone turn around so fast... he almost tripped over his own feet.

"Draco - I - uh - you're awake." _Well obviously._

"How could I not be, you weren't exactly being quiet." _Or coordinated... but I'll let that one slide._

He takes a running start, then lunges for me... effectively pinning me to the bed.

"This never leaves this room." _Yeah... Riiight._

"What's in it for me?" _Oh the possibilities._

"Draco." _Yes, Mr. Tone-deaf._

"Ok fine, it doesn't leave the room. Now would you be so kind as to get off me... I'd like to get up sometime today." _But first… could you wiggle around a bit._

"Oh yeah, sorry." _I cannot believe I passing up such a prime opportunity... damn Potter._

As soon as he's off, I jump out of bed and begin to get ready for the day. I take a quick shower, and dress just as quickly - Blaise's impression of a dancing monkey took up far too much of my time this morning. Once I find my appearance acceptable, we depart for breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall, I immediately notice something's wrong. Potter is facing away from the Slytherin table - a few months ago this would not have bothered me, in fact it was common place but with the way he's been behaving lately, it... disturbs me.

Now this is getting ridiculous... he hasn't even looked at me once. For weeks now he hasn't looked anywhere else, and now that things are getting interesting, he seems... not interested. Surely he knows I'm here, Potter, oh Potter... look at me. Well this is just not acceptable. I am going to stare at him until he acknowledges my presence... staring... staring... staring - oh, he's moving, he's turning around, he's getting up, and he's... leaving. Oh no you don't, you're not getting out of it that easy.

I leave the hall in an attempt to follow him, but he seems to be in a hurry. I know he's not running from me... he better not be anyway.

"Potter!" _I know you can hear me._

"Potter, I'm talking to you." _Slow the fuck down... what are you a cheetah?_

"What do you want Malfoy?" _Whoa... deja vue_

"Malfoy? What happened to Draco?" _I kinda liked him calling me that... though I would never admit it._

"I left him with my invisibility cloak." _No you didn't, I'm right - oh, I see._

"So it's like that is it?" _Because that's... fucked up._

"Of course it is... did you really expect me to give in to you just like that?"_ Yes_

"Yes... actually I did." _But apparently I was mistaken._

"Well, that's' too bad for you I guess... I was having far too much fun before and since you felt the need to put an end to that... I have nothing more to say." _You can't be serious._

"So what, that's it... you chase after me all this time and just because I don't want people thinking I've lost my mind - you decide you're finished?" _If you say yes... I might have to kill you._

"I thought I made all of this clear to you, but apparently something was lost in the translation... I am the one in control of this game. I make the rules, not you... so when I decide to finish it, it's over." _Like hell it is_.

I have no idea how to reply to that, so I just stand here with my mouthing hanging open, trying desperately to come to my senses... I must look ridiculous.

He comes at me quickly not giving me proper time to defend myself - slamming me hard against the wall. I wince instinctively - clenching my teeth tightly. He leans in closer; licking my neck... it takes almost all that I have not to moan. I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing I'm enjoying this.

"S'to bad it had to be this way Malfoy... I would have given you the most spectacular…" he licks at my ear, and I can't help but shudder "...fuck of your life." _Hmmm, that's sounds nice - HEY!_

Realization of what he's just said hits me like lightning. I gather all the strength I can muster and push him away. I stand still for a moment - trying to catch my breath, glaring at him.

"I hate you." _I hope that sounded convincing._

He looks at me for a moment, as if he's pondering something - then takes a step closer... dangerously close.

"No... you don't." _What an arrogant asshole you've become Potter... I'd be proud, if I weren't so PISSED OFF._

I push him again - much harder this time, and send him crashing to the floor. Without looking back, I go straight to potions.

Who the hell does he think he is? First getting me to want him - practically against my will I might add, then telling me he's done with me and actually expecting me to just leave it at that - OH HELL NO. Harry Fucking Potter or not, no one treats Draco Malfoy this way and gets away with it.

Once I arrive to potions, I take my seat quickly - thinking of all the wondrous ways I can torture Potter. And there's that asshole now - sauntering in with his little cronies like he's on top of the world... oh how the mighty will fall. Enough Draco, the lesson is about to begin... you can focus on the destruction of Harry Potter later.

"Today we will be brewing a rather advanced calming potion. While you would normally be partnering for this particular endeavor, I have decided that I want to test your skills without the help of your fellow classmates, as it has come to my attention that only half of you are actually doing the work. The instructions are on the board… you may begin." _Ha-ha... busted, now maybe you'll be doing your own work now Potter... you self-righteous bastard._

Shaking Potter from my thoughts once again, I begin to work on my potion. Well, I suppose sneaking a peak wouldn't hurt - hmm, the weasel doesn't seem to be too pleased with him... I wonder why… and how I can exploit it. Oh yes, wouldn't that be fun - I could tell his little friends about his unhealthy lust for me... what would they think of wonder boy then. Harry Potter the worlds savor, wanting to fuck the enemy. I guess I'll have to be the one to break it to them, they are his friends after all... they have a right to know... this is going to be fun.

Despite the constant distraction that is Harry Potter I still manage to finish my potion before anyone else in the class, big surprise there... when do I not? Having nothing else to do I sit back and wait.

As soon as Snape dismisses all of us, I am one of the first out the door. I notice Weasley and Granger waiting for Potter and figure now's a good a time as any to destroy his life so I make my way over to them. But before I can reach them Potter comes out, so I duck behind a statue and wait for an opportunity. They appear to be arguing about something, and by the looks of it, Weasley has no idea what's going on... apparently something between Potter and Granger. I need to get closer - there goes Weasley, now's my chance.

The disturbance of Weaselys departure gives me the opportunity to sneak a little closer, without being detected. I'm still pretty far away but I can hear enough to get the information I need. So Potter's gonna take a nap is he? We'll see about that.

Turning on my heels I run to Gryffindor Tower as fast as my legs will carry me. Under normal circumstances, Malfoys do not run, but I have to beat Potter there. I arrive to the Fat Lady portrait in record time; she looks me over a few times before raising an eyebrow at me.

"Password?" _How the fuck am I supposed to know?_

"I don't want in you cow... I'm waiting for someone." _And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk to me again._

"Aren't you a very rude young man." _You're talking to_ me.

"It's genetic." _I would assume so anyway_

She pffts, and I turn my attention back to the entrance corridor - I want to see Potter when he arrives. I know he's not expecting me and I wouldn't miss his reaction for the world. Luckily I don't have to wait long.

"Draco?" _Oh no you don't... your first name privileges are revoked buddy._

"So it's Draco again is it? I don't know what you're playing at Potter, but I do not consider things between us finished. You are not in charge of this 'game' as you so nicely put it and until I say it's over... it is very much on." _Oh yeah... point one, Draco Malfoy._

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm tired so if you'll excuse me." _I've got a better idea._

He tries to push past me but in a move similar to his earlier one I grab hold of his shoulders - slamming him hard into the wall... I honestly don't know which I prefer better, slamming or getting slammed... I guess I'll have to truly find that out later.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" _Why is he smirking like that? He should not be smirking right now_.

"Oh I'm sorry have we not met? I'm Harry Potter; it's nice-" _What the hell is wrong with him? This is not how this is supposed to go. I am supposed to show him that I am the dominant one, that he is the one who wants me... he isn't supposed to be making jokes._

He attempts to free a hand but I am having none of it and proceed to slam him even further into the wall.

"You really are in no position to be making jokes Potter." _However you are in the perfect position for-_

Not giving my brain the time to finish the thought - I crush my lips to his in a very passionate and brutal kiss, but as soon as I feel him start to respond, I pull back - he is not supposed to be enjoying this. I lean in closer - brushing my lips against his ear.

"You know it's really a shame I have a class to attend now Potter, other wise I would have given you…" I flick my tongue against his ear "…the most spectacular fuck of your life… willing or not." _And you'd beg me for more._

I release him taking a step back and he slides down the wall - his head hanging as if defeated. Feeling the need to further aggravate the situation I kneel beside him - grasping his chin in my hands, forcing him to look at me.

"Who's in control now Potter?" _Because to be honest... I still don't know._

He rips himself from my grip, glaring the entire time. No use trying to be resistant now Potter... you know you enjoyed it. I laugh lightly at him then make my exit.

I must admit, I'm feeling pretty good right now... too good to go to class.

I make my way back to my room and upon entering spot Blaise's muggle music device, I walk over to it warily - not sure of how to work it, I push all the buttons until it turns on.

"I AM TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT... SO SEXY IT HURTS." _Ahhhh, what the fuck?_

I scramble desperately trying to turn the damn thing off or at the very least turn it down. Once I've mastered it, I sit back and listen for a while, reflecting on these mornings events.

While I haven't exactly figured out what's wrong with Potter, I know it's something. He is blatantly lying when he said he was through with me, I think I proved that... but why. Perhaps he did tell Granger and Weasley about me and they just didn't approve so he - no, if Harry Potter wants something he doesn't seem the type to care what anyone thought about it so it must be something else. I need to learn how to read minds. That would make my life so much simpler.

All too soon the music becomes infectious and I notice myself beginning to sway lightly to it. I get up, walking over to the door and after a quick glance out to make sure there is no one around, I shut it - locking it with the flick of my wand... there, now no one should be able to get through.

I walk over to the music thingy and turn the volume up; pretty soon, I'm dancing like a madman to a song I hardly know but screaming it at the top of my lungs none the less.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt -" _Well I must be because there it goes._

"So sexy it hurts." _How did this happen? How did I end up dancing around my room whirling my shirt over my head like a lasso?_

"I'm to sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan -" _throw shirt onto - Blaise - SHIT!_

I lunge at the thing, 'accidentally' knocking it to the floor and breaking it... oops. I turn back to Blaise who is standing in the doorway with an 'I just caught the Headmaster spanking a house elf so now I pass all my classes without going' face. I want to die. He walks towards me, clapping lightly.

"My my Draco... that was... impressive." _I've changed my mind... I want him to die._

"How did you get in here? I thought I warded that door." _But apparently not enough._

"You did, I just happen to know enough about you to break it." _Damn Blaise, damn him to hell._

"If you ever tell anyone about what you saw..." _I leave the statement open... it sounds more threatening that way._

"What do I get if I don't?" _You get to say in one piece._

"To live." _For now._

"Point taken... really Draco, I was just joking." _No you weren't._

"Whatever... what do you want?" _Quit staring at me like that… it's making me nervous._

"Besides a new cd player Mr. Clumsy? Really Draco, you could have just turned it off." _No, that thing was pure evil and needed to be destroyed._

"What. Do. You. Want." _Besides my gorgeous body._

"Touchy, I just wanted to see where you were... you missed lunch you know." _Damn, and I was hungry too._

"Did I?" _Guess I'll just have to eat the candy your mom sent you… after you're gone of course._

"Yes, but since I already know why, Lord of the Dance... I won't ask anymore questions." _Hmm, I like… Draco Malfoy - Lord of the Dance!_

"Good."

"So are you coming to Defense? Or are you going to finish practicing for the ballet?" _I swear one of these days I'm going to kill that bastard._

"Blaise." _You're about ten seconds away from a severe ass beating._

"Ok, I'm done... so are you coming?" _Do you see Potter in here… then no. Oh you meant to class, well then -_

"No, I'm kind of tired now, so I think I'll take a nap." _I may have over done it with that back flip_.

"Ok... see you at dinner."

After he leaves, I throw myself onto bed and revel in my own stupidity. I should have known Blaise could get through those wards, next time... I'll put a 'shock me' curse on the entryway or something. That way if anyone does manage to get through and see me... at least they'll regret it. I snuggle up to my favorite pillow, feeling very tired all the sudden - being Draco Malfoy can be very exhausting at times. I am almost asleep when I hear a knock on my door. I angrily get up and begin to open it.

"Someone better be dead" _Great just what I need... Parkinson._

"Draco?" _Now what could she possibly want._

"What do you want?" _Ha! I think she's gonna cry... and the day's looking up._

"Can I come in?" _Hell no!_

"No"

"Look Draco -"

"Don't you dare call me that again... you forfeited that right." _When you took it upon yourself to make me the laughing stock of Hogwarts._

"Ok then, Malfoy... I just wanted to apologize." _Like it'll make a difference… sod off._

"And so you have." I move to close the door but she stops me.

"At least let me explain." _What? That you're a stupid insecure vindictive bitch, who decided to get even with me for not wanting to touch you… I already knew that._

"I don't want your explanations... go away."

I take hold of her hand and forcefully push her away from the door, practically slamming it behind her. I can't believe she thought she could just apologize and I would forgive her. She betrayed my trust, made a completely fool out of me and she actually thought I would forgive her... what a stupid bitch.

I slump back down on my bed and drift into a much needed sleep.

"DRACO!" _It was Potter!_

"WHAT?" _Was that really necessary?_

"How long did you plan on sleeping... it's time for dinner." _Just grab your wand Draco, it's right there… just two little words._

"You really do have a death wish don't you Zabini." _And if you ever scream in my ear again… I'll be happy to fulfill it._

"No, not really... besides I know they're just empty threats." _They are not!_

"HEY! I resent that." _I could kill you… I could._

"Resent it all you want Drakie dear, it's the simple truth, you'd never kill me... you love me too much." _I do not!_

"Keep telling yourself that... come on I'm hungry."

I roll my eyes as I get out of bed - I'm actually felling kinda hungry at the moment... I guess skipping lunch will do that to you.

We walk down to the Great Hall in silence; I really don't have anything to say at the moment and apparently neither does he. Once I'm seated I look over to the Gryffindor table - where's the Golden Trio I wonder. It's not like them to miss dinner, especially Weasley, Potter's been known to, on occasion of course, but never the Weasel, that boys like a horse... it's quite disgusting really, I can't even imagine how a human can consume that much food. I begin to pile some of the various foods on my plate and begin to eat, again in silence. I really do need to get some more interesting friends.

Ahh, there's the weasel and the mudblood, but no Potter. Something's not right, Granger and Weasley are sitting three seats apart and Potter is nowhere to be seen. They can't be fighting, since the lesser two of the trio came in together, but where exactly is Potter. Now Granger's leaning over to talk to Weasley, why didn't she just sit next to him if she wanted to talk to him? This all seems too suspicious, why are they here together yet sitting so far apart? Where is Potter? Why is Granger patting the air between them? Where is that music coming from? Oh my God Potter is not -


	10. I make the rules

A/N: Hello again everyone, well here's the next chapter… enjoy.

Disclaimer: Once again I am reminded that these lovely characters are not mine. I lay no claim them… please do not sue me.

I also wanted to give a double thanks to all my reviews since I failed to do so in the last chapter… I really appreciate all of you.

Thank you as always Notorious A.P.

Now on with the Show

* * *

I am woken suddenly by the feeling of a weight shifting onto my bed, and since I didn't go to sleep with someone in it... I really do not think there should be someone in it now. My eyes drift open slowly as I search for my glasses on the nightstand - once I retrieve them I come face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy... smirking at me. Oh god, oh god - what is he doing here? How did he get in?

"Hello Harry" _What are you, a ninja?_

"Draco? How did you get in here?" _Please tell me you didn't kill anyone… oh like I care._

"I convinced one of the first years to let me in." _And why exactly are there any first years up at this - oh like I care…at least no one's dead._

"You mean you threatened one of them into letting you in." _Why are we still talking about how he got in?_

"Death threat, polite conversation... whatever gets me my way." _And which of the two would this be?_

"Uh huh... so, is there something I can help you with or are you just going to sit there staring at me all night?" _Because I can think of a few things I'd rather be doing…you, for example_

"Actually Harry... I've come to help you with that little problem of yours." _Sometimes I think he can read these wicked thoughts of mine._

"What problem?" _I don't have a problem, who told you I have a problem, I don't know who told you that, but if they did, they're a liar!_

Draco's smirk grows into a predatory smile as he crawls closer - looking very much like a tiger stalking through the grass. He stops just inches from me before leaning over flicking his tongue against my throat.

"I do believe you once told me of a little problem you where having with your trousers... I've come to rectify that." _Thank whatever gods in this universe that have created the drugs he obviously has taken._

"Sorry to disappoint you Draco, but as you can plainly see... I am in bed, so... I'm not wearing any trousers. In fact, if you where to look under these covers you would find that I'm not wearing anything at all." _My it's warm in here…oh wait, Harry, that's HELLFIRE!_

At this point his smile breaks into a full-blown Cheshire cat grin as he slowly leans back... and lifts the blanket up.

"So you don't... well then, perhaps you will have to help me out of mine." _I thought you'd never ask._

Rising slowly, I gently push him back on to the bed, covering his body with my own. I place a hand on either side of his head to steady myself and playfully nip at his ear, and then proceed to trail wet open-mouthed kisses down his neck. I hesitantly take down a hand and ever so slowly move it to rest just above the waist band of his pants - looking up to him, awaiting his permission to continue and then -

"HARRY!" _Ahhhhhh... Who's screeching? Where's Draco? Why am I on the floor?_

I tentatively open my eyes as the realization hits me - a dream, it was all a dream and I didn't even get to get to the naughty parts. I reach up to the nightstand and search blindly for my glasses. After finally finding them, I slip them on and look up into the amused face of a green-headed demon... more commonly referred to as my best friend.

"Ron... is there some special reason you felt the need to scream into my ear... and why the hell am I on the floor?" I glance up at him with a look that says 'I will set you ablaze right now'

Trying in vain to suppress his amusement he walks back over to his bed and sits down turning to face me.

"Well, to be honest Harry, I've been trying to wake you up for at least half an hour - quite unsuccessfully I might add... and once you started moaning on and on about Malfoy, I felt it was my duty as your best friend to wake you up by any means necessary." _I have never in my life wanted to kill someone so badly... in my entire life._

"That still doesn't explain what I'm doing on the floor" _Well, at least I'm not naked... that, may have been unpleasant._

"I think that would be fairly obvious Harry... you fell out of bed." _Smart-ass_

"Thank you captain obvious… I suppose the more important question would be... why did I fall out of bed?" _And if you say 'gravity' so help me that will be a bitch slap._

"Dunno really… I just startled you I guess." _Good answer._

"Screaming in a sleeping person's ear can do that. What time is it anyway?"

"It is time, my good man, for you to take a shower, take care of some unfinished …" he motions to my lap "...business, and then get your lazy ass dressed, so we can go to breakfast." _What's the matter Ron? Can't say the word 'masturbate'? Why ever not, you do it all fucking time._

I leisurely get off the floor, grab my robes and head off towards the shower. I am half way out the door when he shouts to me.

"Oh and Harry... do try to be quick about it." _I wonder how hard it would be to steal some poison from Snapes private stash?_

I reply with a new hand gesture I have been saving for a special occasion and set off for the showers.

After I finish getting ready I meet back up with Ron and depart to the Great Hall for breakfast. Once we arrive I take the seat facing Hermione and away from the Slytherin table. I do not think I could get through breakfast if I had to see Draco... I'm still not sure if I'll be able to get thought the day with out jumping him - no be strong Harry, remember your self-control. Besides he's most likely still pissed about yesterday anyway and would cause me great bodily harm if I were to go anywhere near him... invisible or otherwise. Thankfully, the wonderful Hermione Granger pulls me out of my worry-induced daze.

"Are you ok Harry?" _No_

"Yes Mione... just a little nervous about today." _It's not every day Harry Potter becomes-_

"Don't worry, we've got it all worked out, nothing can go wrong." _You could at least look at me when you say that._

"If you're sure." _You better be…I know where you sleep_.

"Of course I'm sure... this is me we're talking about, now eat." _Fine, cocky bitch - NO…bad Harry…she's trying to help you!_

As I begin to do just that, I feel someone staring at me... practically drilling a hole into the back of my head. Normally I wouldn't notice, someone is always watching me... at sometime or another... but this is different somehow, and immediately I realize that it must be Draco. I want to turn around so badly - but I can't and since I just cannot take the strain of his gaze any longer, I down the rest of my pumpkin juice and quickly exit the hall.

Even though I despise Snape, I guess I'll just go to potions early... It's not like I have time to go anywhere else anyway. Besides, if I get there before Draco I can at least watch him walk in - without him noticing me of course. I begin to hear faint footsteps behind me, fearing the worst I pick up my pace. Alone in the halls is not a good place to be if Draco Malfoy is after you... that is, if it is even Draco following me, but since I can not simply turn around and check I will go with the find people option. If there are people around he will not come anywhere near me, that I know for sure... hell even Snape would be a welcome -

"Potter." _Just keep walking Harry... pretend you can't hear him._

"Potter, I'm talking to you." _Nope, can't hear a thing la la la la la._

Suddenly as if refusing to obey my command my feet stop moving and my traitorous legs turn me around to face the very person I wanted to avoid... at least this morning anyway. Well at the very least I could be rude.

"What do you want Malfoy?" _Good to know my mouth is still obeying to me._

"Malfoy? What happened to Draco?" _I put him on hiatus for the duration of this conversation_.

"I left him with my invisibility cloak." _Along with the rights to my soul._

"So it's like that is it?" _No, it's really not._

"Of course it is. Did you really expect me to give into you just like that?" _I take it back, I take it back._

"Yes... actually I did." _Quite the confident one aren't we... gods, that's hot._

"Well, that's' too bad for you I guess... I was having far too much fun before and since you felt the need to put and end to that... I have nothing more to say." _Sulfur really isn't a bad smell…once you get used to it._

"So what, that's it? You chase after me all this time and just because I don't want people thinking I've lost my mind - you decide you're finished?" _Trust me pet... I'm no where near done._

"I thought I made all of this clear to you, but apparently something was lost in the translation. I am the one in control of this game. I make the rules, not you... so when I decide to finish it, it's over." _If he were to call me a bastard, it would be too kind a word._

He just stands there mouth hanging open like a beautifully delicate… fish - maybe I was a bit harsh... nevertheless it seems parts of me feel the need to be a little harsher.

I move before he can even see it coming and not so gently force him against the wall. He winces on impact and clenches his teeth tightly. I lean in licking his neck - bringing my lips to his ear.

"S'to bad it had to be this way Malfoy... I would have given you the most spectacular…" I lick at his ear, barley containing my excitement as he shudders. "...fuck of your life." _I am such an asshole._

As if those last few words immediately brought him to his senses, he pushes me away. For a moment he just stands there, brows furrowed, breathing heavily, glaring at me. I cannot believe I did that... please god let me not have ruined everything... no it's ok, everything will work out this evening when I-

"I hate you." _Don't let him provoke you…walk away Harry._

I do not though, as it seems my traitorous legs have decided against me again and take a step closer to him, a mere breath away from his face.

"No... you don't" _I see my mouth has joined the rest of my body in mutiny._

In a move, not unexpected, he shoves me - hard. I stumble back, losing my balance and fall very ungracefully to the cold stone floor, when I look up he's gone. I sit here for a moment, contemplating ripping out my own tongue, when I notice Ron and Hermione running towards me.

"Harry, Harry... are you ok?" _I've been better._

"Yes" _No use worrying her... it's not like there's anything she can do._

"What the Hell did he do that for? I swear when I get my hands on that pointy faced ferret I'm gonna-"

"Ron, calm down... I deserved that and a lot more, most likely." _And his face is not pointy._

"What did you say to him Harry?" _I'd rather not re-hatch the extent of my bastardness right now thank you._

"Nothing I care to repeat right now Mione... come on before we're late, Snape already takes enough points from Gryffindor without us giving him a reason." _My existence is enough._

We continue on to the potions classroom in silence. If they have any questions - which I am sure they do, they thankfully keep them to themselves. Upon entering the room I try in vain to not look at Draco, who is very pointedly avoiding looking back. Maybe I did over do it just a little, damn… I take my usual seat beside Ron and patiently await Snape's instructions.

"Today we will be brewing a rather advanced calming potion. While you would normally be partnering for this particular endeavor, I have decided that I want to test your skills without the help of your fellow classmates, as it has come to my attention that only half of you are actually doing the work. The instructions are on the board… you may begin" _Did he have to look at me when he said that? I do all my own work thank you very much._

Once he is safely behind his desk, blessedly out of hearing range - Ron leans over to ask the question I knew was inevitable.

"So… what did you say to Malfoy anyway?" _I told him you sleep in a frilly pink nighty._

"Besides the fact that I enjoyed him being my bitch for a while but now I'm through with him… nothing much." _All in all, a fairly normal conversation._

"You called The Draco Malfoy 'Your Bitch'… and you're still breathing?" _No Ron, I am in fact, sitting here…dead. What kind of question is that?_

"Well, not in those exact words… but yeah. And thanks ever so much for your vote of confidence in protecting myself against him." _I made Voldemort cry…I think I can handle Draco Malfoy._

"You know that's not what I meant… so don't get pissy with me, just because you have yet to fulfill your morbid urges towards the irritating rodent." _Why is it morbid? It's not like I want to have sex with his dead body._

"Ron" _You're a moron._

"Yes" _I hate you._

"Shut up" _You're annoying me._

We finish the remainder of the lesson in silence - we seem to be doing that a lot these days… I am beginning to think Draco is more trouble than he's worth. When class is dismissed and everyone is departing for their following lesson I stay behind, taking the opportunity to watch Draco leave… no, he's worth every bit of it.

Finally, when everyone has left I get up from my seat and head out. Thankfully Ron and Mione are waiting for me - and by the look Mione is giving me, I would say Ron told her what I said.

"Harry, why on earth would you say something like that to him? I thought you liked…" I send her 'the look' "…fine, I thought you wanted to have your 'wicked way' with him" _That's more like it._

"I do, and I will, but if I know Draco and I'm pretty sure I do… he would have wanted an answer from me this morning and as we both know, it does not fit in with my plans to give him one straight out." _Of course it really wasn't the in the plan to piss him off but…_

She begins to reply but I hastily put a hand up to stop her.

"Trust me, it's better this way." _I hope_

"If you think so Harry but-"

"I appreciate your concern Hermione but I've got the Draco part under control. What I need to know from you is if you have all the other arrangements we talked about?" _Nothing must go wrong._

"What arrangements? What plan? Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on here?" _Surprise surprise…Ron doesn't know what's going on._

"Sorry Ron, if I remember correctly you said you wanted no part of helping me with this - what was it… depravity. So you'll just have to wait and find out with the rest of the school." _And be sure to stay for the after party…there my be a lynching._

He looks as if he is about to respond, but thinks better of it and eventually just walks away. I know he doesn't like to be left out but he left himself out of this one. He'll get over it. I am pulled out of my thoughts once again by Hermione - sometimes I wonder how I ever have time to think at all.

"Don't worry about him Harry, he'll get over it." _He usually does._

"I know, so is everything set?" _Have I stressed enough how nothing can go wrong?_

"I got all the spells needed, so all you will have to do is sneak into the great hall and cast them. Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" _No…but I'm gonna do it anyway._

"Even if I didn't, after what I did this morning… I really don't have any other choice." _Yep, if I want him… there's no backing out now._

"True, that was a bit… harsh." _Remind me why don't you._

"I know, I know… look, I'm feeling kinda worn down, so could you tell Ron I won't be going to

anymore classes today… I think I'm just going to take a nap." _Who knew pursuing Draco Malfoy could be so tiring._

"Alright, bye and good luck." _Thanks... I'll need all I can get._

"Thanks Mione… I'll see you later." _If I don't decide to kill myself first._

I leave and make my way back to the tower. Unfortunately there is a very irate looking blond waiting - I can only assume, for me.

"Draco?" _Ah shit._

"So it's Draco again is it? I don't know what you're playing at Potter, but I do not consider things between us finished. You are not in charge of this 'game' as you so nicely put it and until I say it's over it is very much on." _Is he trying to make me crack? I mean…oh god…does he know? He couldn't…could he? Calm down Harry…_

"Whatever Malfoy, I'm tired so if you'll excuse me." _Before we end up giving the portraits a free show._

I make a move to push past him but he grabs me and slams me into the wall… that's gonna leave mark.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" _Smart-ass comment…coming…can't…stop it…_

"Oh I'm sorry have we not met? I'm Harry Potter, it's nice-" _Ow_

I give him a little smirk and attempt to free my hand as to offer it to him but he slams me ever harder into the wall - I suppose making fun of him at this point was not a very smart move.

"You really are in no position to be making jokes Potter." _How true you are._

At this he crashes his lips to mine, in the most brutal, yet passionate kiss I have ever experienced. Much too soon, in my opinion - he breaks the kiss, and then leans in brushing his lips against my ear.

"You know it's really a shame I have a class to attend now Potter, other wise I would have given you…" he flicks his tongue against my ear "…the most spectacular fuck of your life… willing or not." _Forceful... I like that._

He lets go of me taking a step back and I slide down the wall, head held down in defeat. He then kneels down, taking my chin in his hands - lifting my face to meet his.

"Who's in control now Potter?" _I... have no idea._

I tear myself from his grasp, glaring defiantly at him. He laughs leisurely - then leaves. I sigh heavily picking myself up from the floor and walk hazily to my room. I set my alarm, so I will have enough time to do what needs to be done before dinner and drift into an uneasy sleep.

I awake to the sound of buzzing and after reaching out a hand to turn the alarm off, slump lazily out of bed. I check the time, and seeing that I have plenty I grab my invisibility cloak and take off towards the Great Hall.

When I arrive, I immediately go over to the Slytherin table to cast the necessary charms, but before I begin I slip on my invisibility cloak - even though there is no one here now, I can't have someone coming in on me waving my wand over Draco Malfoy's seat… they may get the wrong idea. After I'm finished with the Slytherin table I make my way to my own and cast the same charms. I take my seat as students start to fill in. I see Ron and Hermione who come to sit one seat away from me. Though they would normally sit right beside me, the spells I cast prevent them from doing so or even wondering why they aren't.

"Where's Harry? I thought you said he would be down for dinner_." You think he'd know by now…just because he doesn't see me, doesn't mean I'm not here._

At this Mione reaches and hand over and rubs it on my arm - making sure I am indeed in place, then leans over towards Ron.

"He is here, you just can't see him." _Damn it Hermione no one was supposed to know that yet. What if someone else heard?_

"Why? What's going on? Harry?" _Patience my good man... all will be revealed in time._

"Shush, you'll find out soon enough… eat your dinner." _I pity her children._

He begrudgingly begins to do as he is asked and as I wait patiently for Draco to arrive - and there he is now. He is so arrogant I can hardly stand it, and I mean that in a good way… he must be awfully proud of himself for his little display of dominance earlier. I don't think I've seen him look that happy and confident in a while.

I hear Mione mutter the spell, which I need to complete this task, and upon hearing the music I take a deep breath and stand… here goes nothing.


	11. You've made your point Potter

A/N: Ok kiddies, here it is… you finally find out what Harry is going to do. Although I'm sure some of you have already guessed. I also recommended that you listen to 'Obsession' by Animotion… of course it's not required but I find it helps the visualization process.

Disclaimer: Not mine… please don't sue.

Thanks to all my reviews and as always a huge thanks to Lucy.

On with the show.

* * *

This all seems too suspicious, why are they here together yet sitting so far apart? Where is Potter? Why is Granger patting the air between them? Where is that music coming from? Oh my God Potter is not -

About to do what I think he's about to do. Why me? Why do these things always happen to me? Where is he? Why did I even get out of bed? Why isn't anyone sitting next to me? Forcing myself to calm down I turn my attention back to the empty seat between Weasley and Granger. He's there… I know he is.

Just then the music begins to get louder and the Hall erupts in whispers 'what's that?' 'who's doing it?' 'where's it coming from?'. Questions I would most likely be asking myself - if I didn't already know the answers.

But maybe I don't know the answers; maybe it's not what I think -

'You are an obsession'

And my fears are confirmed, it is indeed Potter… he just dropped the hood on his cloak and what appears to be his disembodied head is now floating between Weasley and Granger.

'I cannot sleep'

The hall is completely silent as the head of Harry Potter moves higher - I can only assume he's standing on the bench… I just hope he doesn't call attention to me in any way.

'I am your possession'

He dropped the cloak - so we can see the rest of his body now. I'm not really sure if I am annoyed or relieved that he is fully clothed though.

'Unopened at your feet'

Now he's actually on his house table! I hope he stands in mashed potatoes or someth- did he just point at me?

'There's no balance  
No equality  
Be still I will not accept defeat'

I watch along with the rest of Hogwarts as The Golden Boy continues to dance uninhibited down the Gryffindor table.

'I will have you  
Yes, I will have you  
I will find a way and I will have you  
Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you and capture you'

He jumps off the end of the table and begins to dance his way past the Head Table - grinning openly at Snape, who attempts to stand but is held back by a grinning Dumbledore.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me  
You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me'

He jumps onto the end of the Hufflepuff table and then it hits me. I jump up from my seat and turn to Blaise.

"See, I fucking told you!" _Not so crazy now am I?_

He leans over slightly never taking his eyes off the figure currently writhingly shamelessly in front of some sixth year Hufflepuffs.

"That's great and all Draco, no, really, I'm glad you're not crazy but, I just have one thing to say to you…he seems to be coming this way" _Damn, so he is._

I slump back down in my seat, turning my attention back to the dancing fool - who, sure enough, is slowly making his way down the Hufflepuff table… towards mine.

'I feed you I drink you  
My day and my night  
I need you I need you  
By sun or candlelight  
You protest  
You want to leave  
Stay  
Oh, there's no alternative'

Well, two of the third year Hufflebuffs just went down, followed closely by a seventh year Ravenclaw. Honestly it's not like he's naked or anything… there was no reason to faint.

'Your face appears again  
I see the beauty there  
But I see danger  
Stranger beware  
A circumstance  
In your naked dreams  
Your affection is not what it seems'

He turns waving a finger at me. And what exactly is that supposed to mean? I have no affections… for anyone.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want-'

And he's down. It appears Pansy, does not find the festivities to her liking - since she just hit the entertainer in the head with an apple, knocking him right off the Hufflepuff table. But were did he go? As if in unison the entire hall leans to find out, but he's not there; he's gone.

'My fantasy has turned to madness'

I realize exactly were Potter went when I feel two hands wrap around my legs from behind and slowly trail up - coming to rest on my shoulders. I feel him lean in - lips tickling my ear slightly.

'And all my goodness'

He twists his position until he is straddling me - continuing with his little song as if we were the only two in the room.

'Has turned to badness  
My need to possess you'

Setting up on his haunches, he leans in close before standing - looking down at me.

'Has consumed my soul  
My life is trembling…

As he confidently takes a step back onto the table behind him, he gives me a knowing little wink.

… I have no control'

"AND HE'S OK"

Potter stops and turns to the offending voice - that damn Creevy kid… I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance. I notice Potter give him an over enthusiastic yet sarcastic thumbs up, before turning his attention back to where it belongs - me.

'I will have you  
Yes, I will have you  
I will find a way…'

He kneels down in front of me - stroking his finger under my chin.

…and I will have you'

Backing away slowly, almost seductively, he proceeds to dance his way down my house table… 'accidentally' knocking a bowl of gravy into Pansy's lap - that'll teach her to throw shit at people. He takes on a smug expression before coming to continue out his display before me.

'Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you…

Suddenly he jumps back into my lap. I could have used a little warning, that kinda hurt but sometimes pain is good.

… and capture you'

As he sits here grinding himself into my lap all I can think of is ripping his cloths off, but considering the audience we have… I'll just have to wait.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me'

Leaning in he playfully whispers in my ear. "Is this visible enough?" before going right back to his previous task.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be-'

I cut him off before he can continue the rest of the shamelessly suggestive song.

"You've made your point Potter" _If I have to sit through one more chorus… I will surely perish.  
_  
"Are you sure?" _Oh yes… we need to get out of here_..._ now!_

He turns his head slightly and nods. After the music stops, he slowly gets off my lap - turning around fully to face the rest of Hogwarts.

I have never in my life heard a roar of applause so loud. Everyone one was clapping, with the exception of Snape and a few Slytherins. I turn back to Harry who is in the process of taking a bow and pull him out of the hall.

As soon as the double doors close I am up against the nearest wall. He kisses me everywhere… looks like someone else got off on that as much as I did. However I cannot let the rest of the days events go unpunished, I scramble up all the will power I have and push him away. He looks… shocked.

"What's wrong now?" _Everything!_

"You really didn't expect me to forget about everything else that happened today just because you did a little song and dance for me did you?" _Although is was kinda nice… you'll have to do it privately for me sometime.  
_  
"I'm sorry about the whole 'I'm in control' thing really, it's just I had to make you think I wasn't interested… or this wouldn't have worked out right" _What is he talking about… oh he must think I'm pissed about the shoving and the snogging, no… I enjoyed that part._

"I don't care about that… I know you're not in control here." _I'm not really sure who is, but that's beside the point._

"Well if not that, then what?" _You should know without out me having to tell you! Honestly!_

"This morning… in the Great Hall, you didn't even look at me once and then when I called out to you. You pretended like you didn't hear me… I know you did"_It was very rude._

"I don't get it." _Do you ever?_

"You were ignoring me… I hate being ignored" _Is he laughing at me? I know he's not laughing at me… I do not find this at all amusing. _

"So… let me get this… straight. You're… pissed off… because I wasn't paying enough attention to you." _Of course… who wouldn't be._

"Yes." _Is there something wrong with that? _

"What kind of girl are you?" _EXCUSE ME? I am very much a man, thank you!_

"I'll have you know, Potter, that I am very much male… and if I could actually get you alone for five minutes you'd realize that." _Yes, alone… all alone,_ _without any interruptions.  
_  
He grins widely pushing me against the wall gently - before dropping down to his knees.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" _Whatever it is… please continue._

"I'm checking to make sure you are indeed male." _I guess I should care that we're in front of the Great Hall and the doors could open at any moment spilling out hundreds of students… but I don't.  
_  
He pushes my robes to the side and begins to unzip my trousers, painstakingly slow.

"HARRY" _God damn it… that's it! Where's my wand?_

I reach into my robes and grab hold of my wand, with every intent of hexing whoever it is into oblivion, but when I see that it's Granger, I reluctantly leave it where it is. Potter may not be inclined to continue if I kill her.

"Oh Granger, so nice to see you." _Please go the fuck away! _

"Harry James Potter, get off that floor this instant!Honestly… do you even know where that's been?" _I know where it was gonna before you popped your bushy head in and interrupted us. Besides, I resent that attack on my personal hygiene. Cleanliness is next to godliness after all… and everyone knows Draco Malfoy is a god. _

Standing up he looks at me sympathetically, then turns to an impatient looking Granger, who is quite blatantly ignoring my presence.

"Sorry Mione… did you need something?" _Like a swift kick in the ass?_

"Yes, McGonagall called a meeting of all the seventh year Gryffindors... attendance is required." _It's a conspiracy, a conspiracy I say! The entire population of Hogwarts has banned together to kill me… with Potter as their leader._

"Oh alright" _What - no! Be a man… stand your ground!_

He moves toward her but I grab a hold of his arm - keeping him in place.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" _If you say anything that does not relate to you being back on your knees… I'm gonna get cranky.  
_  
"Sorry Draco, but duty calls" Duty? _What about the duty you have to finally finish what you started? Honestly, I can't take much more of this… I'll explode._

I glance over to Granger, who is tapping her foot impatiently before setting my gaze back to Harry, oh god… he's serious. As I am about five seconds away from throwing him against the wall and finishing this right now - audience or not. He leans in close, nipping at my ear.

"Trust me... it'll be well worth the wait." _It had better be earth shattering._

As he turns to leave I change my mind about being willing to wait and call out to him.

"Oh no you don't! Get your ass back here and finish what you started! I'm waiting. Fine, fuck you too then… why am I always the one left when you are the one always coming on to me? You want me remember… well here I am, ready and willing, and where are you? Not here, that's for damn sure. I swear to Merlin if you-"

"Anything else you want to say to his back?" _What - who?_

"Damn it Blaise! Don't ever sneak up on me again." _You always seem to catch me doing something stupid._

"I didn't sneak up on you… I walked up, normally. You were just too preoccupied to notice." _I was not … you're just a sneaky bastard.  
_  
"Right then."

"Should I add this to the list of things I am never to mention to another living soul?" _What do you think?_

"You had better."**  
**  
He nods and we head back to the dungeons. Once we arrive I immediately go to the showers, avoiding all the catcalls and lewd comments about my 'boyfriend'. I'll have to add these frequent cold showers to the list of things I need to punish Potter for. After finally reaching my bed I collapse on it - instantly falling asleep.

I'd just like to say that who ever put the pictures of a naked 'Harry Potter' all around my room is sick and should be sent to St. Mungos immediately. I mean imagine my surprise when I woke up and stepped out of bed to find my new wallpaper of Potter in all his glory. Well actually it wasn't Potter it was his face put over someone else's body, but it was unnerving all the same.

After finally freeing my room of all the many Potters, I leave for breakfast - which I only have about ten minutes to eat due to the heinous stunt. I'm half way there when I am accosted by an unknown girl from my house, a sixth year I think.

"Hey Draco, remember me… Rebecca?" _Not really._

"Yes… is there something you needed."_ I'm kind of in a hurry._

"I just wanted to apologize about before." _Oh now I remember… and I hate you._

"Did you?" _On second thought… this could be interesting._

I back her up into the wall, leaning against her lightly - placing one hand above her head. She smiles sweetly before continuing.

"Yes. And if you still need help with that problem of yours I'd-"

I may never know exactly what she was going to say - I have a pretty good idea but nevertheless, as she was about to finish her statement I saw Potter out of the corner of my eye… snogging Seamus Finnigan. At that exact moment my childish nature of 'nobody plays with my toys' kicked in, and I made my way over to them. With quickness I wasn't aware I had, I grab Potter by the arm dragging him to the nearest empty room.

Once we're safely inside I throw him against the wall and after casting every locking and silencing charm I know I turn back to him. I am happy to see that he hasn't moved... must be afraid, or furious.

"So… are you campaigning for Hogwarts whore or what?" _Not that you'd win… there's some fierce competition out there.  
_  
He looks up at me and I finally see that he is not scared at all, no…. he's positively furious.

"Excuse me?"

He stands inching closer to me as the argument escalates.

"I saw you with Finnigan; the whole bloody school probably saw you with that slut! What the hell is wrong with you? You go on and on about how you want to me - but never do anything about it and then I see you with him!" _Oh the shame and humiliation of it all! I may never live it down._

"What the hell do you care anyway? I'm not your boyfriend!" _No, but I do consider you my property now and Malfoys do not share.  
_  
I can hear faint cries from outside the door, along with the occasional banging - his friends most likely, wanting to make sure I haven't murdered him. They really shouldn't be worried… I haven't gotten what I wanted yet. Then again that could be just what they're worried about.

"I don't like people playing with my toys." _Especially my favorites._

Did I say he was furious before? Well then I must have been mistaken because if that was furious… I don't even want to know what this is.

"And since when the hell am I your anything! Answer me that, hmmm. You sure didn't seem to have any problems with monogamy when I saw you with your little slytherin whore!" _I wasn't anywhere near Pansy! _

I wonder for a minute and then it occurres to me, Samantha… he saw me with Samantha…or whatever her name is… and he's jealous. Wanting to pursue this train of thought I move closer to him - continuing until I have him pinned between me and the wall, then lean in as close as I can get - without actually touching.

"Were you jealous?" _Don't even try to deny it… I know you were._

"Were you?" _Of course not… well, maybe a little._

Not wanting to answer I close the gap between us. Kisses become hungry and urgent - hands roaming everywhere. Then in an unexpected move, he hooks his foot around my ankle, sending us crashing to the floor - with him on top… he wants to be in control, surprise surprise.

I let him continue with his show of dominance for a while, until I realize we have on far too many clothes. I reach up and start to tear off his robes, followed closely by the uniform underneath - he returns the favor and pretty soon we are both completely naked and I just can't take it anymore.

I flip him over and surprisingly enough he does not struggle - as soon as we were in this room I made the decision to forgo the four play, the last few days had been enough. I position my self above him, but before I am able to complete my mission at hand - he moves swiftly flipping me backwards until he is once again on top… he apparently has other plans.

He leans down nibbling my ear lightly, then ever so slowly begins to trail wet open mouthed kisses down my neck, stopping to place harmless little bites along my collarbone, only to start the process all over again. A hand sneaks lower to a part of me I never thought Harry Potter would touch, just as he places a particularly intense bite to the juncture between my neck and shoulder… and I can't stop the moan that escapes my lips.

"Oh gods… oh gods Potter, don't stop"

I feel his lips leave my skin and I can't help but whimper in protest. He leans back slightly- grinning wickedly at me.

"Beg me."

"What"

He leans down again, brushing his lips against mine.

"If you want me to continue Draco… you're gonna have to beg me."

"Malfoys don't beg"

"Malfoys don't dance around half naked singing muggle songs either… I heard about that shit." Blaise, that son of a bitch… I knew I should have killed him

I throw my head back in frustration - sighing heavily. Just do it Draco, the sooner you do it the sooner you can fuck him… just do it.

"Fuck you Potter" That is not what I meant to say.

"Not…" he leans down licking my newly exposed neck "…unless you beg." _ok_

"No"

"Well then…" NO!

He starts to get up but I grab hold of his hips forcefully - keeping him in place.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please… please, don't stop."

He lets out an almost animalistic growl - lunging back down upon me. I can feel his teeth on my skin as his kisses become ferocious and insatiable, leaving the gentleness I felt earlier far behind. Not that I'm complaining… I like a little pain with my pleasure.

I feel his lips leave my flesh once again - as he shifts muttering a spell I can't quite hear. He better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"Oh no you don't Potter… let me up - I refuse to be bottom." _REFUSE_

He leans down - whispering almost menacingly in my ear.

"Nobody said you were." _Then why..._

After that, he does something I would never have expected in a million years. He raises himself up only to slam back down. I think I may die… it has been far too long. Unfortunately my thoughts are interrupted as Potter suffers the consequence of his actions.

"SON OF A BITCH" _Really Potter, you should know better than to do something like that. _

"Honestly Potter, what were you thinking… you should have let me pr-"

He shifts a little causing me to groan involuntarily - while simultaneously causing him to wince.

"Shut up… just… give me a minute."

He sits completely still, muttering a spell or two I'm sure I've heard, and even more sure I've used, but can't quite remember. Then just when I feel as if I can't take anymore… he starts to move. Slowly at first, giving us both time to adjust to the sensation - then faster and faster, harder and harder. As if that alone isn't enough he begins to alternate between the two - fast fast, slow, fast fast, slow… until I cannot take anymore of his teasing. I forcefully grab a hold of his hips and start to rock him in a steady rhythm… he lets me.

"Never did… take you for a… submissive one, Potter"

SLAP

"I'm not… and I thought I told you to shut up." _So noted.._

Taking my focus away from the fact that I just got bitch slapped by Harry Potter - and in the middle of sex no less, I surrender to the sensations. No more coherent words are spoken.

Many hours and several positions later, we collapse side by side sweaty and breathless.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"That was"

"Exactly"

He leans over and starts to kiss my neck softly - oh no, I don't think I could go again even if I wanted to… I'm exhausted. Thankfully he lays his head to rest on my shoulder - looking up at me grinning madly.

"So, was it worth the wait?"

"Most definitely"

We lay still for a bit longer, until I just can't stand the disgusting mess that is my wet - sticky body. I shift out from under the half-asleep Gryffindor - turning to face him.

"Potter"

"Harry"

"What?"

"Draco, I'm sitting here with you, naked, after having had all kinds of crazy sex, so if a name is going to come out of your mouth… it had better be Harry."

"Ok then… Harry"

"Yes Draco"

"We need to go… I'm all sticky and tired, not to mention hungry and I'm sure you're friends are probably worried that we've killed each other. So come on, get dressed."

We continue to dress in silence or I rather continue to stand in silence with nothing on but my robes. It seems my kitten has claws… and is very impatient. He walks up to stand next to me then nods, letting me know he's ready. I begin to take the various curses down and open the door - but before I leave I turn back to a very disheveled Harry Potter.

WHAM

I probably shouldn't have done that, now that things are going so well, but he deserved it and I just couldn't resist. He stumbles back a little but manages to catch himself before hitting the floor. If he didn't have the ability to fix bruises immediately… that would have left a nice black eye. He looks at me angrily - holding his hand over said eye.

"God damn it Malfoy! What the hell was that for?"

"I just thought you should know Harry… I'm not submissive either."

Not waiting for a response I make my way to the kitchens, he's sure to find his way there in a little while. This may turn out to be more fun than I thought.

* * *

Alright everybody, let me just say that I am not now nor have an ever been a gay man and I am certain that if there are any reading this… they're laughing there asses off. I tried and it's the best I can do, but hey at least poor Draco finally got to have sex. I'm not really sure when the new chapter will be up, since I haven't even started it yet, but it shouldn't be too long.


	12. Beg Me

A/N: So sorry this took so long everyone, I've had most of it written for a while, but I just needed to add the finishing touches… which took forever. Trust me, I had no intention of letting it go this far without being updated, so again my apologizes. Now as to whether or not I am going to be continuing with this story… yes I am. I decided I had some scenes I wanted to write that I thought were funny and I see no point in wasting them.

Thank you for reading

Thanks as always to Lucy… you are the most important person in my life, I hope you know that.

* * *

I hear Mione mutter the spell which I need to complete this task, and upon hearing the music I take a deep breath and stand… here goes nothing.

I stand for a moment waiting for the music to pick up… then sit back down. I can't do this, what was I thinking – hang on a minute, who am I, yes that's right I am Harry Potter Savior of the Wizarding world, I've fought dragons, Dark Lords, evil relatives and annoying fans… surely I can sing a little song.

Once the music is at its desired volume I glance over to Draco making sure he is still in position – why is he looking at me? I know he can't see me, then again he must know something's up… we do kinda think alike after all – what a frightening thought. Well I guess it's now or never Harry.

'You are an obsession'

I drop my hood.

'I cannot sleep'

I do not believe I have ever heard the Hall this silent. You think after everything all of us have been through a little thing like my floating head wouldn't be so shocking.

'I am your possession'

I drop the rest of the cloak, keeping my eyes on Draco – who is watching me with what looks like a mix of fear and anticipation.

'Unopened at your feet'

I step up onto my house table, then point to Draco – letting everyone know who this little performance is for.

'There's no balance  
No equality  
Be still I will not accept defeat'

I dance down my house table, trying desperately not to trip over the goblets or step in gravy. I really wish Lavender would stop looking at me like I'm desert… it's disturbing.

'I will have you  
Yes, I will have you  
I will find a way and I will have you  
Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you and capture you'

Finally reaching the end of the table, I jump off and begin to make my way past the Head Table, toward the Hufflepuff table. I can't help but smirk at Snape, who looks positively outraged at my boldness. He's trying to get up – to stop me I assume, but Dumbledore holds him back.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me  
You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me'

Once I finally reach the Hufflepuff table I quickly jump onto it and immediately begin to shake my ass at the scandalized Hufflepuffs. For god sakes Flinch Flechly… you've seen me naked, no need in blushing and trying to avert your eyes now.

'I feed you I drink you  
My day and my night  
I need you I need you  
By sun or candlelight  
You protest  
You want to leave  
Stay  
Oh, there's no alternative'

Whoo Whoo go Harry. Oh my, looks like my spectacular dancing skills have caused some casualties… actually they just fainted but I can dream.

'Your face appears again  
I see the beauty there  
But I see danger  
Stranger beware  
A circumstance  
In your naked dreams  
Your affection is not what it seems'

I turn to wave my finger at him. I know there really aren't any affections between us, unless lust and mild hatred is considered affection, but I know it will annoy him… and I so love to do that. I come to the end of the Hufflepuff table and prepare to jump off.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want-'

Who the fuck just hit me? Ah ha, Pansy Parkinson… you're on my list. I cannot believe that bitch just knocked me off the table. What the hell did I ever do to her? How am I going to get back up and continue without looking like a complete moron?

Coming to a quick decision, I crawl under the Slytherin table. With everyone focused on where I should be no one is going to notice where I am. I continue to crawl until I come upon Draco – and then crawl between his legs, taking great care not to touch him – I do not want to give away my location. Once in position behind him, I begin again.

'My fantasy has turned to madness'

I hook my hands around his ankles from behind, then trail a path up his body – laying my hands to rest on his shoulders… leaning in slightly I let my lips graze his ear.

'And all my goodness'

I twist around until I am sitting in his lap facing him.

'Has turned to badness  
My need to possess you'

Deciding that this is not supposed to be a lap dance I shift until I am squatting over him, before standing completely – looking down at him.

'Has consumed my soul  
My life is trembling…

I take a step back onto the table behind me, giving him a little wink in the process – while praying to anyone that will listen that I do not fall and bust my ass.

… I have no control'

"AND HE'S OK"

Who the hell was that? I stop my little show and turn to the familiar voice, of course… Colin. I swear there is something wrong with that boy. Not only was he a little late but I'm dancing so in my opinion, that would lead one to believe I am ok. But maybe logic is too much to ask of my little stalker.

'I will have you  
Yes, I will have you  
I will find a way…'

I kneel down in front of Draco – stroking a finger under his chin as I continue.

…and I will have you'

Backing away slowly I begin to dance my way down the Slytherin table, hoping against hope I do not get pelted with mash potatoes or something. Noticing a familiar face, I dance my way over to her – and kick a bowl of gravy into her lap. No one hits Harry Potter with fruit and gets away with it.

'Like a butterfly  
A wild butterfly  
I will collect you…

After successfully making my way back to Draco, I not so gently jump into his lap. He winces a little and I can only think how much that must have hurt. It's a happy thought.

… and capture you'

Once firmly planted, I begin to writhe around in his lap – even though a very public lap dance was not my intention… it seems like a good idea now, so I continue.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be  
To make you sleep with me'

I lean down whispering teasingly in his ear. "Is this visible enough?" before going right back to my previous task.

'You are an obsession  
You're my obsession  
Who do you want me to be-'

"You've made your point Potter" _Have I now_?

"Are you sure?"

I turn to Hermione and nod – signaling her to end the song. After the music stops, I ease myself off his lap, turning my attention to the remainder of Hogwarts.

I don't think I have ever heard a roar of applause so loud. To my extreme surprise everyone one was clapping, with the exception of Snape and a few Slytherins. I begin to take a bow but before I am able to complete it – Draco grabs me by the arm, dragging me out of the hall.

As soon as the double doors close I force him up against the nearest wall. I immediately begin to place kisses anywhere I can get – no exposed skin is safe from me at this point. Just as I am about to take things a little further he pushes me away.

"What's wrong now?" _He cannot still be pissed after I did all that, after I embarrassed myself in front of the school entirely for his benefit. This is not acceptable… he better get over whatever his problem is real quick, I'd hate to have to hit him… no actually I'd kinda like that._

"You really didn't expect me to forget about everything else that happened today just because you did a little song and dance for me did you?" _Of course I did! Why the hell else would I have done it?_

"I'm sorry about the whole 'I'm in control' thing really, it's just I had to make you think I wasn't interested… or this wouldn't have worked out right" _Never hurts to grovel a little… if it gets you what you want.  
_  
"I don't care about that… I know you're not in control here." _Like you are?_

"Well if not that, then what?" _Because I'm all sorts of confused_

"This morning… in the Great Hall, you didn't even look at me once and then when I called out to you. You pretended like you didn't hear me… I know you did" _What's your point?_

"I don't get it." _Is there something I missed?_

"You were ignoring me… I hate being ignored" A_hahahahahaha… you've got to be kidding me._

"So… let me get this… straight. You're… pissed off… because I wasn't paying enough attention to you." _What a fucking baby!_

"Yes" _HA!_

"What kind of girl are you?" _Because in case you haven't noticed, they really aren't exactly my thing._

"I'll have you know, Potter, that I am very much male… and if I could actually get you alone for five minutes you'd realize that." _No no… it's not time for that yet_.

I grin broadly, then gently push him back against the wall – before dropping hastily to my knees.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" _Teasing you mercilessly… you just don't know it yet_.

"I'm checking to make sure you are indeed male." _As if I had any doubt_.

I push his robes to the side and as slow as humanly possible begin to unzip his trousers… seriously I may get a cramp from the slowness of it all.

"HARRY" _Good ol Hermione… right on time._

I feel Draco tense as I let go of his trousers… poor thing he must be about ready to explode… pity.

"Oh Granger, so nice to see you." _Don't lie_.

"Harry James Potter, get off that floor this instant! Honestly… do you even know where that's been?" _I know where he thought it was going to be… too bad he was wrong._

I stand up – giving him a sympathetic look, then turn my attention to Hermione who is quite obviously ignoring his existence.

"Sorry Mione… did you need something?" _Besides a good detangler – NO! Bad Harry… very bad Harry._

"Yes, McGonagall called a meeting of all the seventh year Gryffindors... attendance is required." _Ooh, nice… can't exactly get out of that… now can I?  
_  
"Oh alright" _La da di la da da... I am so bored._

I begin to leave but he grabs hold of my arm – keeping me from going any further.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" _Back to the common room_… _possibly to take shower._

"Sorry Draco, but duty calls" _Not to mention a nice fluffy bed. To which you are not invited._

He glances over to Hermione for a second before turning his gaze back to me… he looks kind of scary right now – I like it. I lean in and nip at his ear.

"Trust me... it'll be well worth the wait." _Or so I've been told_.

He just stands there looking like someone killed his puppy… even though it was probably him that did it – sadistic bastard. Mione and I make our exit. Once we are a safe distance away she stops dead – turning to face me.

"What was that about? I really didn't need to see that Harry." _What? The back of my head… oh poor you._

"Thanks Mione, I knew I could count on you." _I think it's best to pretend she didn't say anything._

"For what?" _Obeying my every command._

"To interrupt us of course." _Perfect timing by the way._

"But you told me to come and get you." _I'm aware._

"That was the plan." _And it worked like a charm._

"But I don't understand, I though you wanted to be… close, to Malfoy." _Oh but I do… as close as humanly possible actually – just not today._

"I do"

"Then why-" _Isn't it obvious?_

"Well, after all that I couldn't let him think he was in control of this situation now could I?" _And after that little display… I am._

"That's not fair Harry." _Fair? Fair? There's no fun in begin fair._

"Like I care – don't look at me like that, this game isn't about fair, its about control and right now I have it. What do you care anyway?" _Because you are my friend and you should be on my side and only my side… why are you not on my side? Why is everyone always against me?_

"I don't." _Then what is your problem?_

"Then why are making such a big deal out of it, unless…" _Yes, I see it clearly now_

"Unless what?" Y_ou're a big whore and you want Draco for yourself_.

"You want him for yourself… that's it isn't it? Well too bad, you can't have him. He's mine right now, but maybe when I'm done I'll let you have a go." _But in all honesty I doubt I'll ever be done with him, so you're just of out of luck._

"What are you talking about? Why would I want anything to do with Malfoy?" _Why wouldn't you? He's rich and gorgeous and has a great body – sure he's an evil bastard but things like that can be over looked._

"And what is that supposed to mean? What? Is Draco not good enough for you or something? I assure you there is nothing wrong with him… and I do mean nothing." _Physically anyway…mentally well, personally I think he's a little crazy._

"As a matter of fact I – no, I'm not even going to try to reply to that, I'll just going to cough it up to your recent lack of sanity and be done with it." _Can't even admit it… not that I blame her._

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." _Most likely illicit dreams about my Draco... you are so lucky I like you._

She looks at me with an unrecognizable expression before turning away completely and silently heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. Since I am going to the same place any way, I make the decision to follow her. Once we reach the common room, I decided to keep Mionie's secret obsession with Draco to myself – there's no need to upset Ron over this whole mess. I make it through without incident and quickly jump into bed… replaying the day's events.

**_

* * *

_**

I wake up suddenly, feeling a weight shift onto my bed. Hmm, must be morning, but when did I fall asleep? Opening my eyes I immediately grab for my glasses only to find a grinning Seamus in my face.

"So how was it?" _What, my dream? Sorry but that's a little too xrated… even for you._

"How was what? And why the hell are you in my bed?" _Who am I kidding this is Seamus… I know exactly why he's in my bed._

"Fucking Malfoy… and I thought you might like some company" _That's not what I – oh there ya go… so predictable._

"None of your business… now get off." _That… has way too many connotations, probably should have said get out._

Reluctantly he rolls off but instead of leaving me alone as I had hoped he just lays beside me, head propped up on his hand – looking at me expectantly.

"Well?" _Still here I see._

"Well what?" _Go away._

"What about Malfoy? Tell me everything, leave nothing out." _Knowing what a big mouth Seamus has… I could do so much damage to Draco right now but I won't._

"I told you it's none of your business… now go." _Flee Irishmen! Flee!_

"Awe, come one Harry. He's the most fuckable guy in Hogwarts. It's very selfish of you to keep information like that to yourself." _Excuse me? I'll have you know that I am the most fuckable guy in Hogwarts… I took a poll._

"First of all he's the second most fuckable guy in Hogwarts and I wouldn't know… since I haven't gotten there yet." _But not for his lack of trying… or maybe it's because I'm a big fat cock tease._

"WHAT? You mean after the spectacle you made out of yourself yesterday he still wouldn't fuck you? Sucks to be you Harry" _Whoa, whoa. If you're going to use the words 'suck' and 'Harry' in a sentence, make it a good one please._

"No, he was perfectly willing thank you very much but I have other plans for that one." _Many many plans._

"Really?" _No I'm lying._

"Yes, and they are none of your business either… now if you'll excuse me I need to get dressed." _And I'd rather not have an audience… well not you anyway._

His face lights up and he grins.

"Oh, I don't mind" _Of course you don't… hello… Harry Potter._

"Out." _I'm in a hurry._

"But Ha-"

"Now" _Before I slap you silly._

"Fine, spoil all my fun." _Oh, like you won't be blowing someone else in the next five minutes._

After successfully kicking the annoying little leprechaun out, I quickly get dressed and head down to breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall I see that Ron and Mione have already arrived, so I take a seat beside them and savagely devour a nice piece of sausage. After a minute or two, Lavender comes in taking the seat in front of me. She stares at me for a while, and I pretend to ignore her… unfortunately it doesn't work.

"So Harry… have fun last night?" _Why is everyone so interested in my life? Get one of your own!_

"Not really why?"

"Well we just figured you'dve of been shacken up with Malfoy and as I know very well how much fun that can be… I thought I'd ask. So, how was it?" _How many people are going to make me admit I haven't shagged Draco yet?_

"Well I – wait, what did you say?" _Because I could have sworn you just implied you've fucked my_ _Draco._

"How was it?"

"Before that?"

"Shackin' up with Malfoy?"

"After that."

"I know how much fun that would be?" _Yeah… that_

"Yeah… what exactly is that supposed to mean?" _I think I already know, but I want to hear you say it you lying whore!_

"Well… uh, you know… Draco and I… we, er… you know?" _Unfortunately for you, yes… I do!_

Suddenly a wave of anger rushes over me and I stand, wand raised at Lavender.

"Prepare to die bitch."

Her eyes widen to the size of the quidditch pitch as she gulps loudly – everyone else at the Gryffindor table has similar reactions. Unfortunately before I'm able to kill the demon, Hermione stands up placing a hand on my shoulder.

"That is enough! I do not under any circumstances want to hear…" she turns to glare at me "… or see anything else having to do with Draco Bloody Malfoy!" _Don't act like_ _you didn't enjoy it._

Lavender releases a squeal of delight, forgetting all about her impending danger.

"You saw them? What did you see tell me everything – leave nothing out." _Sweetlord… it's like Seamus with tits. Can't have two of them… might as well put her out of her misery._

"Avada-" Hermione clamps a hand over my mouth effectively stopping me from finishing the dreaded cusre.

"You finish that Harry Potter and you will be next. Lavender I think you better go." _Kedavra_

"But I haven't had breakf-" _Kedavra_

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU HAVEN'T HAD BREAKFAST! Harry Potter is about ten seconds away from killing you… breakfast is an important meal but you shouldn't have to die for it. Now run, I can't hold him much longer – why are you still here? I said GO!" _I said Kedavra bitch!_

As Lavender is running out of the hall, it occurs to me that I have never really thought about Draco's previous partners before. It really shouldn't bother me, I mean I have personally been through almost every sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts, but the simple thought of someone else touching my Draco is infuriating. Speaking of my Draco… where is he? I glance around the room but cannot find him anywhere; I suppose I should go look for him. I am in a very hostile mood right now and since apparently I'm not allowed to kill anyone, I guess I'll just have to work out my aggressions on the Slytherin Prince

I quickly get up from my seat and silently make my way out of the Great Hall. Unfortunately I run into Seamus and he insists on helping me with my search… he probably just wants to watch.

I try in vain several times to lose my little Irish friend but he just keeps coming back, like that mysterious rash of Neville's. I mean honestly, did he have to show it to me? I had nightmares for weeks after seeing it… I have a sneaking suspicion he got it from Snape. Damn my feet hurt, how big is this school anyway? Why can't someone be where you want them to be when you want them to be there? Why didn't my dumbass go get the Marauders Map?

I turn a corner preparing to do just that when I catch sight of silvery-blond hair… I've found him. But as I start to approach I notice he is not alone. He's with a girl, that son of a bitch. I can't believe this, after all the work I have put into nailing that bastard and he goes off with the first little slut to shake her ass at him. Hmmm, well two can play that game. I grab hold of Seamus pulling him closer to the pair; I stop far enough away, so it wouldn't seem suspicious but close enough so he will be able to see. If I know Draco like I think I do, there is no way he will be able to stand seeing me with someone else… at least not until this little game of ours has declared a victor.

I turn my attention back to Seamus who is just standing there drooling like a dog… it's quite disgusting really.

"Seamus… kiss me."

"What?"

"Don't act like you don't want to. Just do it."

"Ok"

He grabs the back of my head, pulling my lips to meet his. It's not an unfamiliar feeling – kissing him, gods knows I've done it a million times – there aren't that many people in the school that haven't.

I am torn from my thoughts suddenly as a very irate looking Slytherin grabs me by the arm dragging me to an empty classroom.

Once we're inside he throws me against the wall before turning back to the door and casting every silencing and locking charm I've ever heard of… and some I haven't. I can hear faint banging and screams from outside but I choose to ignore it. I know its Seamus and now probably Ron and Hermione… they know I can take care of myself.

"So… are you campaigning for Hogwarts whore or what?" _Ooh someone's mad… this is great_.

I look up at him, faking anger the best I know how. No sense in letting him know I'm enjoying this.

"Excuse me?" _Keep it simple, the less you say the harsher you can actually sound._

Having grown tired of the cold stone floor I stand, ever so slightly inching closer to my unsuspecting victim – ready to pounce at a moments notice.

"I saw you with Finnigan; the whole bloody school probably saw you with that slut! What the hell is wrong with you? You go on and on about how you want me - but never do anything about it and then I see you with him!" _Oohh, someone's jealous._

"What the hell do you care anyway? I'm not your boyfriend!" _And the oscar goes too -_

He looks so cute right now, all ruffled up and angry. And people wonder why I like fighting with him, if they onl-

"I don't like people playing with my toys." _WHAT? Ok that's it… now I'm pissed_.

"And sense when the hell I am your anything! Answer me that, hmmm. You sure didn't seem to have any problems with monogamy when I saw you with your little Slytherin whore!" _And… she was ugly too!_

He furrows his brow as if in thought, then raises one of those very eyebrows as if realization hits him… I'm busted. He moves closer, effectively pinning me to the wall then leans in – a mere breath away from my face.

"Were you jealous?" _Yes… is there something wrong with that?_

"Were you?" _Don't even try to deny it_.

As if trying to avoid the question, he closes the distance between us - capturing my lips in an urgent kiss. Kisses become hungry, hands and fingers touching places I wasn't even aware I had. Even though this is nice I think we would be much better suited in a horizontal position. I hook my foot around his ankle and pull back forcefully – sending us both crashing to the cold stone below… with me in my rightful place on top.

We continue like this for a while, just kissing and roaming hands over clothed skin before it becomes apparent he wants them off. Reaching up he tears at my robes, then what's underneath. Being a fair man, I return the favor until there isn't so much as a scrap of cloth between us.

In an unanticipated move, he flips me over; he wants to be on top… big surprise there. He positions himself above me - obvious ready for the main course, I, however have other plans. Using the strength and speed hundreds of Quidditch games and practices have afforded me, I reverse our positions once again.

Before he has a chance to protest I begin to place gentle bites on his ear, then slowly start to place wet open mouthed kisses down his neck, along with innocent little bites on his collar bone, before starting the process all over again. I masterfully sneak a hand lower and once I find my prize place a particularly hard bite to the nape of his neck. To my utmost delight he moans rather loudly.

"Oh gods… oh gods Potter, don't stop"

Oh I do love to be begged, speaking of which… I'd like to hear more. I remove my lips from his skin, only to be rewarded with the most delightful little whimper – leaning back slightly, I grin down at him evilly - oh yes Harry Potter can be quite evil… when he wants to be.

"Beg me."

"What?"

I lean back in close, lightly touching my lips to his.

"If you want me to continue Draco… you're gonna have to beg me."

"Malfoys don't beg"

"Malfoys don't dance around half naked singing muggle songs either… I heard about that shit." _I may be requesting a private show later._

He throws his head back, sighing loudly… like any spoiled child not getting his way would. Unfortunately for you Draco dear, pouting will not get you out of this. I want you to beg and beg you will.

"Fuck you Potter"

"Not…" I lean down and lick his recently exposed neck "…unless you beg."

"No"

"Well then…" _Please beg me, I need you to beg me. Great now I'm begging! At least he can't hear me… can he?_

I begin to slowly get up from my current position, when he grabs hold of my hips – keeping me firmly in place.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please… please, don't stop."

I reward his obedience by instantly going back to my previous actions. Only this time I'm far less gentle. My kisses are rough, almost painful but still too nice for my liking, so I begin to bite and nip at any piece of milky flesh I can get.

I reluctantly tear myself away from my enthusiastic assault – sitting back slightly. I move around a little to place myself in a comfortable position, before saying the appropriate spells.

"Oh no you don't Potter… let me up – I refuse to be bottom." _Then this should work out nicely._

I lean down and whisper teasingly in his ear.

"Nobody said you were."

Without giving him time to understand the implications of what I have just told him, I raise my hips up slightly only to bring then immediately back down. GOD DAMN IT… probably shouldn't have done that. Damn my eagerness… my ass will never forgive me for this!

"SON OF A BITCH" _What the hell was I thinking? Stupid stupid stupid stupid stup-_

"Honestly Potter, what were you thinking… you should have let me pr-"

I shift slightly gaining an appreciative moan from the blond beneath me while concurrently causing me to flinch.

"Shut up… just… give me a minute." _Or an hour, or a day… or five._

I sit completely still trying desperately not to kill myself… damn my impatience. Quickly thinking of some spells I learned for situations just like this, I begin to cast them. Once I have sufficiently healed any internal damage caused by my eagerness – I slowly start to move.

"Never did… take you for a… submissive one, Potter"

SLAP

"I'm not and I thought I told you to shut up."

He looks shocked for a moment then closes his eyes leaning his head back. With the exception of moans and cries of pleasure, he does not utter another word.

Several hours and many positions later, we collapse drenched with sweat – all our energy spent.

"Wow"

"Yeah"

"That was"

"Exactly"

I lean over and begin to kiss his neck gently, before laying my head to rest on his shoulder – looking up at him grinning widely.

"So, was it worth the wait?"

"Most definitely"

I lay my head back down and close my eyes, a nap would be good right now… especially after such strenuous activities. Unfortunately before I am able to drift into the lovely land of sleep Draco decides he needs to speak to me.

"Potter"

"Harry"

"What?"

"Draco, I'm sitting here with you, naked, after having had all kinds of crazy sex, so if a name is going to come out of your mouth… it had better be Harry."

"Ok then… Harry"

"Yes Draco"

"We need to go… I'm all sticky and tired, not to mention hungry and I'm sure your friends are probably worried that we've killed each other. So come on, get dressed."

I glance down at myself and suddenly realize that I am indeed very naked, not that it bothers me or anything but it is kinda cold in here so I think getting dressed would be a good idea. As I begin to blindly gather my things – not having found my glasses yet, I pick up a shirt and immediately realize it isn't mine, due to the fact it could hardly be called a shirt anymore – I really should try to be more patient. After successfully locating and putting on all of my clothes I move to stand beside Draco, nodding slightly to indicate that I am ready. Once he has taken down all the charms, we begin to move out when suddenly he stops, turning to face me.

WHAM

DAMN IT! What the hell was that about? I stumble back a bit but manage to catch myself from falling completely and instantly lift a hand to my now bruising eye. He's lucky I didn't have on my glasses, if he would have broken them… well, I would have fixed them but then… yeah.

"God damn it Malfoy! What the hell was that for?"

"I just thought you should know Harry… I'm not submissive either."

I open my mouth to respond but he's gone before I have the chance. Squinting around the room I manage to find my glasses and after placing them in there rightful position on my face, I make my way to the kitchens… for a little payback… and maybe some cake.

TBC

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will try my best to have the next chapter up in a week or so. 


	13. What the hell is this Potter?

A/N: Well here's another new chapter for you guys. I'm really sorry it took me so long to get it written and put up. Anyways I really hope you like it and I will try my best to get the next few chapters up as soon as I can.

Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue

Thank you very much to all my reviewers and a Special thank you as always to Lucy.

On with the show.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

After leaving Harry dumbfounded and in pain - just the way I like him, I make my way down to the kitchens. Once I arrive, I promptly have a house elf bring me the chocolate cake I am suddenly craving. Unfortunately, as soon as I began to enjoy the tasty treat none other than Mr. Potter walks in, looking a lot less angry than I had expected.

"Nice limp Harry" _I am so proud of myself._

"Fuck you Draco" _Yes, yes you did_

"That wouldn't exactly help… now would it?" _Although_ _I doubt it could hurt._

He rolls his eyes and takes the seat beside me, beckoning another house elf to bring him some pumpkin juice - which looks mighty tasty I might add - along with various other snacks. Noticing the small bruise beginning to form on his eye, I turn to him.

"Are you gonna have Pomfrey heal that?" _I mean seriously, it's right there on his face where everyone can see. Has he no pride in his personal appearance?_

"Yes, but I wanted to have a bite first… if you must know." _He is way too calm about this whole thing… it's unsettling._

"Well, you did deserve it." _Yes, yes you did_

"So do you." _Huh?_

I am about to ask what he means by that, when I feel a large amount of liquid being poured over my head - Harry Potter has just poured his pitcher of Pumpkin juice all over me and it got in my hair… punishment must be swift and painful. I sit for a moment contemplating the last few moment's events. I suck a breath of air through my teeth and being to shake my head up and down silently, contemplating my next move. Glancing over at Harry I see that he is quietly eating his meal as if he hasn't done anything at all - the pure audacity enrages me… but what to do? I look back down at the lovely and now ruined piece of cake I was eating and it occurs to me that it would make a lovely mask for our dear golden boy. Without another thought I casually pick up my destroyed treat and smash it into the face of the boy beside me. Then just as he had done I pick up an apple and begin to eat it casually. 

Before I even realize what's happening a full fledged food fight has broken out - house elves running for cover as fast as their little legs can carry them. I chase Harry around the table throwing everything I can get my hands on at him - well everything that will not cause damage… I'll save that for later…when fewer clothes are involved. Pretty soon I have him trapped between me and the wall, he moves right - then left - then right again not exactly sure of where to go. Suddenly he fakes going left only to go right too fast, slips on some whipped cream and lands in my arms.

"Watch yourself Potter… you could get hurt." 

"Thanks… here let me get that for you."

Without further explanation he licks a trail of chocolate sauce along my jaw - bringing his lips to rest at my ear.

"Anywhere else you need me to clean?" _Ohhhh, yes_

I shudder at the insinuation and quickly pull his face to mine. I must admit. Harry Potter is an excellent kisser. We move backwards as a unit, until I feel the back of my knees hit the table, where we were previously dining. In one smooth movement I reach a hand behind me, slinging everything resting on the table crashing to the floor. Harry lifts me up slightly and I slip back onto the table, pulling the eager Gryffindor on top of me. He breaks the kiss suddenly, leaning back to tug off my robes, reveling my very naked form. Not wanting to waste any time, I grab a hold of his tie - forcefully bringing him in for another kiss.

Soon enough he begins to take the lead, softening the kiss before trailing gently almost innocent little pecks down my body. I feel the heat of his mouth over me and I am a little more than excited. I want this I need this I-.

"Potter! Malfoy! What are you - PEOPLE EAT ON THAT TABLE!" _And the conspiracy continues._

Instantly recognizing the voice of McGonagall - I close my eyes clenching them tightly, trying desperately not to get expelled for murdering a professor. Then while simultaneously using my robe to cover me, Harry looks up at the intruder smiling weakly.

"Hi Professor." _Bye professor._

"Do not 'Hi' me Mr. Potter. I do not want to know what has been going on here, though I have a pretty good idea and I must say that I am appalled. 25 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, now both of you go back to your common rooms immediately - separate common rooms." _Now where's the fun in that?_

"Yes Professor" _He's not serious... hopefully he's just trying to appease her._

As soon as she's gone, we launch into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Once the giggle fest has calmed down to a minimum, he lifts off me slowly - standing to the side, holding a hand out to help me up. I grab hold of his hand, pulling myself off the table. We stand for a moment, contemplating what to do next, then without warning he grabs the back of my head, brining me in for the most passionate kiss to date. Once oxygen has become an issue, we break apart slowly, resting our foreheads together - breathing heavily.

"Goodnight Draco" _What?_

He smiles widely and leaves the kitchen without waiting for a response.

Well isn't this typical. Once again poor Draco is left all alone very excited and unfulfilled - not to mention practically naked… typical. Grabbing my wand off the floor I cast a quick cleaning spell on myself to remove the remnants of tonight's escapades

I head back to my common room quickly trying my best to avoid students and professors. I just want to sit in front of the fire and relax. Unfortunately once I reach the entrance I am immediately accosted by Blaise.

"DRACO! Where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you. What happened with you..."

"Blaise" _I fucked Harry Potter._

"… and Potter? Where is he? Granger and…"

"Blaise" _He loved it._

"… Weasley have been driving me insane looking for him. I really need-"

"BLAISE" _And he was screaming my name._

"What?"

"Would you please calm the fuck down, not to mention breathe. Everything's fine, I'm fine, Potter's fine… everyone is fine."

"Good because I really need to talk to you." _When do you not?_

"About what?" _Need me to show you how to tie your shoes again._

"You know... that thing between us... a couple of months ago." _Not really._

"Yeah." 

"You never told anyone did you?" _Why would I? It's not like I would get anything out of it._

"Of course not why… do you want me to?" _I always suspected he did it for the fame._

"NO! As a matter of fact I would appreciate it greatly if you never tell anyone… ever." _Excuse me?_

"And why not?" _There are many names associated with me – sexy, gorgeous, sex-god – *shame* is *not* one of them!_

"Oh don't get me wrong Draco, you were a fantastic lay… best I ever had actually, just after what Potter did today." _Best ever? I knew it!_

"What are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Obviously not."

"Where have you been? Potter pulled his wand on Lavender Brown this morning during breakfast. A few reliable sources told me he got half of the killing curse out before Granger stopped him."

"He tried to kill one of his Gryffindors… why?"

"Well apparently she made the mistake of telling him you fucked her. So now maybe you can understand my need for secrecy. I mean I love you Draco, you're a great friend but I do not want to die for you. " _So much for relaxing_

"I'm going to kill that bastard! Who does he think he is anyway? First I can't even get anyone to touch me because he made everyone think I was crazy and now he's threatening people… this is unacceptable."

"Draco, I think you need to calm down."

"I think you need to mind your own business."

"What are you going to do? Go charging up to the lions den… alone?"

"As a matter of fact… yes."

"Come on Draco, they all hate you with the exception of none. Do you really think they'll just let you in to kill their golden boy? They'd eat you alive and you know it"

"Maybe not, since he did try to kill some of them first."

"No, all that did was to ensure no Gryffindors talk to you under any circumstances. Now just go to bed… you can kill him in the morning."

"Ok fine… I'm going to go take a shower."

"Do whatever you like, just stay in the dungeons."

"Yes mother."

I make my way to the showers still seething. Who does Harry Potter think he is? Ah that's just it isn't it, he *is* Harry Potter, therefore he can do whatever he pleases. I don't think so. I climb into the shower and let the cool water relax me. 

Once I arrive back to my room I see Blaise is already asleep, not feeling like sitting up by myself all night I climb into my bed and force myself to sleep.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I wake up to the feeling of someone tapping a finger - at least I hope it's a finger, to my forehead. Oh come on I just went to sleep, can't I have at least a few more hours?

"Come on Draco, time to get up."

"No, don't wanna"

"Come on Draco, we're going to miss breakfast."

"Don't care, go away."

"The quicker you get up the quicker you can kill Potter."

Suddenly our conversation from last night comes flooding to my mind as I all but jump out of bed.

"I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, now I thought about it and I think your best course of action is the surprise approach."

"Oh it'll be a surprise… trust me."

"You didn't let me finish."

"My deepest apologies… please continue."

"Anyway, like I was saying you need the element of surprise. You can't just waltz into the great Hall and throw yourself at him screaming like a mad man." _Well there goes plan A._

"Then what should I do o' wise one."

"Go to Gryffindor Tower and wait for him."

"But what about them eating me alive?"

"That was last night, when they would have all been there. Right now they are all most likely at breakfast."

"And just how do you suppose I get in."

"Like any good Slytherin would, find a first year and threaten him or her into giving you the password."

I make my way through the dungeons without incident. Thankfully no one tries to approach me. I do not have time to speak to any of them... I'm on a mission. A search and destroy kind of mission.

Luck is on my side this morning as the first group of Gryffinors I see are obviously first years, and if they aren't, I pity them. I approach them confidently. I pick the weakest of the group and motioning her to come with me - which she does with out hesitation. Being a prefect does have its advantages after all. Successfully free of prying eyes and ears I back the frightened girl into a corner.

"Do you know who I am?"

She looks down at the ground, bites her lip and nods.

"Then you know that I am a mean and evil Slytherin and I could curse you into oblivion just for fun."

Her eyes widen in fear and she nods taking a small step back.

"Good, now that the formalities are over... I need the password to your common rooms."

She shakes her head furiously at me. This may be a little tougher than I had anticipated.

"Look kid, if you don't give it to me, I'll curse you with hairy warts all over your face"

Again she shakes her head. Ok need to try a different approach.

"I'll torture you to death."

Shake, Shake.

"I'll kill your family."

Shake, Shake.

"I'll cast Imperious on you and make you kill all of your friends."

Shake, Shake.

"Do you have a pet?"

Nod.

"An owl?"

Nod.

"Do you want to keep it?

Nod.

"Then tell me the password or I'll feed you its heart."

Her eyes widen slightly but she continues to shake her head. Damn Gryffindor and their stupid, whatever it is that prevents me from getting what I want. All I want to do is kill their fearless leader... I don't see what so - hey, I've got an idea.

"You know Harry Potter right?"

Nod

"Well he's the one that asked me to come to your common room, but he forgot to give me the password. I 'm afraid he will be very upset if I do not show up, not to mention he will be extremely angry at you for not helping me."

"Nogardyotsyrrah."

"Nogardyotsyrrah?"

Nod.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I dun know... Harry chose it."

"You may go."

She exits quickly making a little squeaking noise as she goes. As soon as she's out of sight I turn and begin the long trek to Gryffindor Tower.

Who the hell came up with the brilliant idea to stick all the heroes up here? Honestly, what if there was a fire or something, who would save the rest of us while the Gryffidors were up here burning to death unable to escape. I thought my long walk to the dungeons was bad. I wonder if that's some kind of symbolism. The noble lions take the stairway to heaven while the snakes make the decent to Hell. Damn Dumbledore and his favoritism. I finally reach the entrance to the tower, unfortunately the portrait does not look happy to see me. She raises an eyebrow before taking on a haughty expression.

"Password"

"Nogardyotsyrrah."

She barely has time to wipe the smug expression off her face before the portrait swings open and allows me entrance into enemy territory. I poke my head in to see if anyone is around and my luck holds out again, the place seems to be deserted.

Stepping in completely I notice a set of stairs where I assume the dorms are and begin to make my way over to them, when suddenly I hear laughing and what sounds like a herd of people descending the very stairs I need to get up. Glancing around the room quickly I make a snap decision and dive behind one of the many couches, hoping against hope I am not discovered. Not that I fear them or anything, it's just – one of the key ingredients in being a Slytherin is stealth and if I can get caught doing something this simple than well... I'll be a laughing stock… again.

Once the cost is clear, I use my arms to drag myself halfway from behind the couch, just in case there is anyone left... they may not see me this close to the floor... I hope. Seeing no one, I stand and once again head for the stairs. Eventually I come to a split in the stairs and am not sure of where to go next. I try to remember which is the boy's side and which is the girls. I've slept with enough Gryffindors to know this but at the time I wasn't interested in conversation. Relying solely on instinct I start up the right side and since they have not yet turned into a big slide, I assume I made the right choice. 

Trying desperately to remember which room is Potters, I begin my search. Finnigan told me a time or two which room he was in - most likely hoping I'd drop in to pay him a visit. I wish I had paid more attention, being that he is one of Potters roommates and all. Finally reaching the room I believe to be my destination, I place my hand on the door knob and without so much as a second's hesitation, I enter. The room is thankfully deserted as well, I hate to imagine what would have happened if the Weasel had been here.

Through the process of elimination I find Potter's bed and after pulling back the curtains, I take a seat and wait. After about oh a minute or two, I begin to get bored and decided to go through Potter's things. I look through his drawers first but there doesn't seem to be anything here of interest. I few old quidditch magazines, an extra pair of glasses, some handkerchiefs, mail... boring. Where does he keep the good incriminating stuff - oh I know. I quickly jump off the bed and duck under it, and sure enough there is a little black box, I pull it out and get back onto the bed. I try to do a simple unlocking spell but it seems to be warded heavily... now I have to know what's in here. 

After finding the correct combination of spells the top finally pops open. What I find there has me caught between shock and rage, who would have thought Harry Potter of all people would have something like this is his possession. I move to the edge of the bed and begin to take the items out one by one, awaiting Potter's arrival.

I hear the door open and my head snaps up immediately, I would have a lot of explaining to do if anyone but Potter were to find me here. He closes the door and begins towards me, a wide smile on his face. Before he can get any closer I grab the most offensive item I pulled from the box and jump off the bed, meeting him halfway - shoving the accessory in his face.

"What the hell is this Potter?"

"What is what?"

"This."

"I have no idea."

"It's a collar. I found under *your* bed."

"Snooping were you?"

"I'm a Slytherin, that's my job… and don't try to change the subject."

"So it's a collar… so what?"

"There is a drawing of me wearing it."

"Doesn't make it mine."

"It says property of Harry Potter"

"Maybe it's Seamuse's."

"H-a-r-r-y P-o-t-t-e-r"

"I can't help what goes on in his twisted little brain. Just the other day he was in here singing about how he was a leprechaun and something about a pot of gold and lucky charms… personally I think he's hittin' the bottle."

"Why would Finnigan fantasize about me wearing thi- where'd it go?"

"Where'd what go?"

"The collar."

"What collar?"

"You know very well what collar, it was right here in this box - now where's the damn box?"

"Draco… are you ok? I haven't seen a box or a collar. Maybe you should lie down."

"Where is it Potter?"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you hid it or something."

"How can I hide something I'm not even sure exists."

I narrow my eyes challengingly at him before practically throwing myself under his bed, no not there. I stand up quickly and proceed to tear the room apart looking for what I know is here. He doesn't even stop me, the arrogant ass, he knows I won't find it, but what could he have done with it? It was here I know it was. After my search comes up empty handed I begin to pace the room mumbling what I hope is incoherently to myself. I am shaken out of my small mental breakdown when I hear Harry talking to me.

"Why don't you come sit by me…" pats the bed beside him "… and we can talk about this."

I walk over eyeing him cautiously, taking a seat at the very end of the bed, before turning to him fully.

"Don't you dare patronize me. I know there was a collar and I will find it."

"Later… but now."

He grabs me by the back of my robes and hauls me further onto the bed. He lays his body over mine, effectively pinning me under him. I am still angry so I try to resist at first by thrusting my hips up, hoping to buck him off. Unfortunately all it seems to do is excite him more. He moans loudly and begins grinding his hips frantically against mine. Once I feel his mouth on my neck, I forget all about collars and pictures and bloody leprechauns, just giving into the pleasure. I hook a leg around his and successfully roll him over, reversing our positions. I tear at his robes desperately trying to get them off while leaning my head down slightly to bite at his collar bone. I feel his arms go around my neck and then I hear a snap. I tear myself from his grasp and my hands fly immediately to my own neck... damn.

****


	14. So it's a collar, so what

.

A/N: Sorry once again you guys, that this took so very long… I'm a bitch, I know, I know. I'm going to try really hard to get the next few chapters out as soon as I can.

Thank you very much too all my reviewers, you guys truly rock.

And as always a special thank you to Lucy.

Now on with the show

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

On my way to the kitchens I continue to stew over the events that have taken place in the last half hour. That bastard hit me, not just an innocent slap, oh no. That son of a bitch *punched* me in the face. I just can't believe it; there was no need for that. I know he's not submissive; even if I didn't there are nicer ways to show me... there was no reason to hit me. Ok, maybe I did hit him first, but that was in the throws of passion; it was completely beyond my control. He must be punished... oh yes. I arrive to the kitchens to find Draco already there, sitting peacefully enjoying what appears to be a very taste piece of cake. I walk in casually, masking my anger very well, if I do say so myself.

"Nice limp Harry" _Bastard_

"Fuck you Draco" 

"That wouldn't exactly help… now would it?" _Not really, no._

I roll my eyes reflectively, taking the seat beside him. Summoning a house elf, I politely ask him to fetch me some pumpkin juice, pudding and a few other treats. We sit in silence for a moment before I feel him turn to me.

"Are you gonna have Pompfrey heal that?" _No, I think I'll leave it, so then the whole school can say I, 'The Great Harry Potter', am Draco Malfoy's bitch... I think not._

"Yes, but I wanted to have a bite first… if you must know." _Not to mention enact swift and painful vengeance._

"Well, you did deserve it." _I most certainly did not... well, not at the time._

"So do you."

He turns his head toward me slightly, no doubt to ask what I mean by that, but before he's able to open his mouth, I empty my entire pitcher of pumpkin juice on his head. He's not going to be too happy about that. He has some kind of weird obsession with his hair, and now I've gone and got it all wet and sticky... I'll be lucky to leave this kitchen with all my appendages. I, however, am Harry Potter and must show no fear, so I pick up another small piece of cake and begin to eat it leisurely - pointedly ignoring the soaking wet boy beside me. Suddenly and very unexpectedly I see a hand full of soggy cake coming straight for my face, but I have no time to dodge it before it makes contact. I am in complete shock, I would never have expected Draco to voluntarily get his hands dirty just to get back at me... this is very distressing. I underestimated him and now he's eating an apple like he's the most innocent person in the world. 

I grab a hand full of chocolate pudding to retaliate and before I know it, the kitchens have become a sweet, sugary war zone. House elves are scattering left and right, as the laughing Slytherin chases me around trying to put rice pudding down my pants. Unfortunately I realize too late that I have gotten myself in quite the predicament, back to the wall with a Slytherin - holding a bowl of pudding and an evil grin on his face, blocking my only escape. I have to get out of this; I fake going left, and then go right... a little too fast and fall. Fortunately for me there is someone there to catch me.

"Watch yourself Potter… you could get hurt." 

"Thanks… here let me get that for you."

I lean in close, licking a trail of chocolate sauce from his jaw - damn I have good aim - bringing my lips to rest by his ear. 

"Anywhere else you need me to clean?" _I know I can think of several places, I'd like to have my mouth right now._

He shudders slightly, but recovers quickly, pulling me into a frenzied kiss. We move together as one, eventually reaching the table where all this began. Without breaking contact, Draco reaches a hand behind himself, sending what was remaining on the table careening to the floor. I lift him up slightly, placing him on the table; he lies back immediately - pulling me on top of him. Deciding that we are wearing way too much clothing, I reluctantly break the kiss, leaning back to pull off his robes. I almost cry at the sight... Draco Malfoy laid out for me naked and panting. I do not have time to just sit back and admire it however, as one of his hands shoots out grabbing my tie - forcefully pulling me back down for another kiss.

Gradually I begin to take more control, softening the kiss, before ending it completely - starting to trail soft, teasing little kisses down the length of his body. Soon enough I have his cock before me and I can't wait to taste it... I've been thinking of almost nothing else for months. I release a breath of hot air and can feel him shiver lightly, I open my mouth a little wider and - 

"Potter! Malfoy! What are you - PEOPLE EAT ON THAT TABLE!" _Damn! I really wanted to do it this time... I did!_

Suddenly realizing the delicacy - not to mention the embarrassment of the situation, I pull Draco's robes together covering him as best as I can and look at my head of house, smiling shyly.

"Hi Professor." _Isn't it way past your bed time?_

"Do not 'Hi' me Mr. Potter. I do not want to know what has been going on here, though I have a pretty good idea and I must say that I am appalled. 25 points from Slytherin and Gryffindor, now both of you go back to your common rooms immediately - separate common rooms." _And I'm sure this has nothing to do with the fact that you haven't gotten laid in oh, I don't know… about a hundred years?_

"Yes Professor"

Once she's out of sight I immediately break into a fit of uncontainable laughter... Draco follows soon after. Eventually we both calm down to quiet giggles, and deciding we should probably be on our way, I climb off him carefully - extending a hand to help him up. We stand in silence for a minute or two; neither of us exactly sure what to say. Without much thought, I grab the back of his head bringing him in for the most spectacular kiss I've experienced... so far anyway. Pulling away slowly, I rest my forehead against his, trying desperately to catch my breath.

"Goodnight Draco" 

I give him one of my most charming smiles, then depart for Gryffindor Tower... and the question brigade.

I barely make it through the portrait hole before someone grabs me by the back of my robes, shoving me into one of the many over stuffed chairs occupying our lovely common room.

"Where the HELL have you been!" _Naked with Draco Malfoy._

"I was just-" _Having sex with Draco Malfoy._

"Did you even think to consider that some people may have been-" _Interrupting bitches... yeah I have._

"Hermione."

"- worried about you? Well, did you? What happened? Seamus ran into the great hall shouting that Malfoy kidnapped you and was-" _Damn Seamus... I knew that was mistake._

"Mione"

"- probably torturing you to death or something! We pounded on the door but no one answered us! YOU didn't answer us, I couldn't concentrate in classes all day and you act like you don't even care... my school work was affected Harry! We even went down to the dungeons to try and find you!"

After her tirade is over she just stands there looking at me - expecting me to say something I suppose... like it'll matter.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to say anything?" _Do I have to?_

"About what?"

"Where you were!" _I was fucking Draco Malfoy... we've been over this._

"I was with Malfoy."

"I know that!" _Oh, that's right, I forgot... you know *everything*._

"Then why do you keep asking? I'm here aren't I, perfectly fine and very much alive. When will you people realize that I can take care of myself?"

"That's not an explanation." _What more do you want?_

Feeling my anger rise I jump out of the chair. Who does she think she is? An explanation? I don't owe anyone a fucking explanation. I'm an adult more than capable of taking care of myself. 

"What else do you want me to say? That me and Malfoy locked ourselves in a room and had amazing sex for hours, that I couldn't have cared less that you were worried, because I was too busy getting fucked at the time. Excuse me if I didn't come to open the fucking door to tell you to fuck off. Is that all? Or would you like some more of the sordid details?"

"I WOULD!" 

"SHUT UP SEAMUS!" 

I fall back into the chair, bringing my hands up to rub my temples.

"Can't I do anything without have to be interrogated about it?"

"Of course you can... it's just Seamus acted like Malfoy was going to kill you. How was I supposed to know he shagged you instead?" _And again... Voldemort... tears._

"Come on Mione, you know Seamus is a drama queen. You should never take anything he says seriously. Besides, do you really think I couldn't handle myself against Draco?"

"It's not that, it just... oh hell, I over reacted... sue me." 

"Where's Ron?"

"He went to bed... didn't want to be here for this." _Lucky him_

"Smart man."

"So... how was it?"

"Why, Miss Granger... you wouldn't want the sordid details… now would you?"

"I might."

"You kinky little thing. It was fantastic actually, everything I thought it would be."

"I would think so."

"What'd you mean?"

"Have you seen yourself? You look like you were mauled by a lion, and then dumped in a garbage bin."

I lift a hand to run through my hair, and realize that it is no where near possible. My hair is firmly planted to my head, by only god knows what... maybe I should go take a shower.

"Yeah, kinda forgot about all this... we sorta got in a fight in the kitchens, but that was before McGonagall showed up"

"McGonagall?"

"Yeah, she caught us in a rather… interesting position, on one of the tables in the kitchens, she took twenty five points from each of us, but at least we didn't get detention or anything."

"Harry, the kitchens... really"

"What? I seem to remember a certain Gryffindor Prefect getting caught in the charms room in a similar position not too long ago."

"Oh shut up."

"Thought so."

"Well, I'm going to go take a shower now, I feel quiet disgusting."

"Ok... just remember we've got potions early tomorrow, you need some sleep."

"Yes mam'n"

I make my way towards the Gryffindor Boy's shower but at the last minute decide to use the prefect's bathroom. Sure it's a little out of the way, but it's much nicer. Taking a quick left I walk through a few abandoned passages, ones I'm sure only the spiders and I know about. Making it there in record time, I quickly disrobe and step into the bath, which is already filled and heated... it must have a charm on it or something. I must ask Hermione about that later. Taking my time, I wash the remnants of tonight's events off my body, hands lingering every so often on a small bruise or bite mark. I could just heal them I guess, but I'd rather not. I'd like to remember every one, how it got there, and what it felt like. Once I'm finished I dry off quickly, grabbing the clean robes the elves must have left for me, and dress. 

The walk back to the tower is a lonely one. No sane person is awake at this hour, and for some reason I am wide awake... I think I'll go flying. Changing my direction I start off towards the Quidditch shed. I see Filtch on the way, but by now he doesn't even question what I'm doing, just sneers at me and walks the other way. I'm half way to my destination when I see someone just above me in the corridor, not sure of who it is I speed up, very interested in who would be up at this hour besides me. Dumbledore, I should have known... does that man ever sleep? I am about fifteen or so feet from him, when he stops - turning to face me.

"Harry my boy... I've been looking for you." _Shit, he spoke to McGonagall._

"Have you?" _Play innocent... you're good at it._

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about the incident in the Great Hall at breakfast." _There was an incident?_

"Not about the kitchens?" _Good going big mouth._

"No no, although I will have to ask you to be a little more discrete... you almost gave poor Professor McGonagall a heart attack."

"Sorry."

"Quite all right, now, I wanted to talk to you about the incident with Miss. Brown." _Lavender?_

"There was an incident?"

"From what I understand, yes... there may have been an unforgivable involved if I'm not mistaken." _Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that. Mental note: next time you try to kill Lavender, make sure there are no witnesses._

"Oh yeah, sorry about that sir, my temper just got a little out of control is all. It won't happen again." _While there are people around anyway._

"See that it doesn't. And may I remind you, Mr. Potter, that the only reason you are not on your way to Azkaban right now is because of who you are." _It's good to be the 'Boy Who Lived'._

"Of course"

"Good night Harry."

"Good night Sir." If this where anyone else, I do it again in a heartbeat – just to prove I can… but let's face it… Dumbledore could really kick my ass.

Nodding briefly, I continue on my way - feeling very secure in the feeling that I am Harry Potter and can do no wrong... very happy about that. I finally reach the shed and find, to my surprise, that it's warded - most likely for keeping students like me from flying this late. I break them easily, and after grabbing my trusty firebolt, I take off. I've always loved flying, the feeling of the wind in my hair and knowing that when I'm up here, I have no one to answer to. It's just me and the sky. I fly around the pitch a few times, then make a few laps around the castle, to the forbidden forest and back again. I get bored with this quickly, because although I love flying there's just something about having someone else there, someone you can talk to, have fun with, someone you can race against, someone you can... beat. Which is, at least in my case, anyone else… although some provide more of a challenge than others. 

Seeing the sun coming up over the horizon, I realize how late - or early it has gotten. Where did the time go? I land quickly, placing the broom back in the shed and resetting the wards. I suppose if I hurry, I can get at least a few hours sleep, and judging by the way I left Draco panting last night... I'm gonna need them. Oh how I wish you could apparate in this blasted school… these stairs are killing me. Finally reaching my bed, I collapse on it, not bothering to remove my robes; they are clean after all... I'll just wear them tomorrow.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Someone is shaking me. Why is someone shaking me? Oh, it can't be time to get up already... I just closed my eyes. Life is so unfair.

"Come on Harry... time to get up."

"Fuck off and die... I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, I love you too, now get up... we've got that potions exam today and you can't afford to miss it."

I grumble quietly, pulling my covers over my head.

"Snape can kiss my ass... so can his potions."

I feel someone grasping at my nice comfy blankets right before they're viciously ripped off me.

"Harry, get up. If you don't I'll sic Mione on you."

I contemplate this for a second or two before sitting up and throwing my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Fine, I'm up I'm up."

"Good, come on... before we miss breakfast."

We meet up with Hermione in the common room and head off to the great hall. Once we arrive I notice with some amusement that after seeing me Lavender quickly gulps down some pumpkin juice, grabs a biscuit, and runs from the hall. At this point I am feeling very satisfied with myself, and by now I'm sure the story has gotten around... insuring these people keep their hands off my Draco. He's Mine I tell you, Mine.

"Harry."

"MINE!" _Did I just say that out loud?_

A quick glance at Hermione confirms my suspicions that I did indeed.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, did you want something?"

"Just to tell you that you can sit down now. Instead of standing there with that weird psychotic expression... you're scaring the first years."

"Sorry"

After taking my seat between her and Ron I begin to fill my plate with the various edibles available to me. I pop a small piece of toast in my mouth and glance up to find one of the first years – Sarah - I believe, staring at me as if I suddenly grew horns and was dancing naked on the table top.

"Yes?"

Just one word, just one little word and it wasn't even a bad one. I just wanted to know what she wanted... it's not as if I condemned her to death or something. Although the way she's carrying on you'd think other wise.

"Harry! What did you say to her?" _Nothing bad I swear!_

"Nothing, I swear, she was just staring at me so I said 'Yes' in a question type of way... I didn't expect her to cry."

Hermione rushes over to the small girl pulling her into her lap, rocking her gently. I see no reason to coddle her, she is upset for no reason... she's being foolish. I can hear the girl talking to Mione, but can't quite make out what she's saying, through all the blubbering. Shrugging it off, I continue to eat my breakfast... Mione can handle this herself, beside if I say something else, it's possible the girl may kill herself and I do not need that on my conscience.

"Harry."

"Yes Hermione?"

"I think you need to go back to the dorms."

"Why?"

"Because Malfoy's there."

" What... why... how?"

"Sarah just told me, that's why she was crying. Malfoy tricked her into giving him the password; he said you would be mad at her if she didn't." _And people wonder what the down side to hero worship is... stupidity._

"All right."

Grabbing another piece of toast I take off for the tower, hoping no one else finds him there. If they do, I seriously doubt they'll turn him in, oh no... they'll have a go at him first. Then I will have to kill some people, mostly my friends... it just wouldn't be good. Couldn't he just have waited to see me at breakfast, I mean if he wants to shag that's one thing but to break into my tower to do it... when I'm not even there... that's just wrong.

Once I reach the portrait, I laugh, I forgot all about that password. I wonder if Draco figured it out... oh well doesn't matter, I'm on a mission. I walk through the deserted common room and it appears that, thankfully, everyone has left for breakfast. Running up the stairs it occurs to me that Malfoy has no idea where my rooms are; how could he? I never told him. I wonder if he went to the girl's side first. Now that would have been a funny thing to see, the ever graceful and elegant Draco Malfoy sliding down a flight of stairs and falling flat on his ass. I'll check my room for him first, he did have a head start on me so he should have found it already... if not, I'll just have to hunt him down I guess.

Upon entering however, I realize immediately that whatever he initially came here to do, he has forgotten all about it. He found my black box. Just be cool Harry, he can't prove that it's yours. Jumping off of the bed he rushes towards me, slinging the special collar I made for him right in my face.

"What the hell is this Potter?" _Play dumb... he can't prove a thing._

"What is what?"

"This." _It's a present I had made for you... I'm guessing you don't like it?_

"I have no idea."

"It's a collar. I found under *your* bed." _Mental Note: Need new hiding place._

"Snooping, were you?"

"I'm a Slytherin, that's my job… and don't try to change the subject." _Well, at least I tried._

"So it's a collar… so what?"

"There is a drawing of me wearing it." _mmmmm, I know_

"Doesn't make it mine."

"It says property of Harry Potter" 

"Maybe it's Seamus'."

"H-a-r-r-y P-o-t-t-e-r" _I know my own name thank you very much._

"I can't help what goes on in his twisted little brain. Just the other day he was in here singing about how he was a leprechaun and something about a pot of gold and lucky charms… personally I think he's hittin' the bottle." _It's not exactly a lie... he did do that._

While he's distracted by my little tale, I take the opportunity to slip my wand out of my pocket and accio the collar, once it's successfully hidden in my pocket, I banish the remainder of the items to a special place.

"Why would Finnigan fantasize about me wearing thi- where'd it go?" _hehehe_

"Where'd what go?" _Innocence is a virtue... that I don't really have... but I am an excellent actor._

"The collar."

"What collar?"

"You know very well what collar, it was right here in this box - now where's the damn box." _hehehe_

"Draco… are you ok? I haven't seen a box or a collar. Maybe you should lie down." _Then I could lie on top of you and we could-_

"Where is it Potter?"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you hid it or something." _So what if I did? It's mine to do with as I please._

"How can I hide something, I'm not even sure exists." _A very excellent actor._

He narrows his eyes accusingly before flinging himself under my bed. Coming up empty handed he begins to tear the room apart. Honestly, if he had any sense he would realize he had been watching me the whole time, that I couldn't have possibly done anything with it... he'd be wrong, but that's hardly the point. After his pointless search yields nothing he starts to pace around the room mumbling to himself about how he was not crazy, he was not his father and he would never spend an entire week thinking he was a llama. Hmm, I'll have to ask him about that later, but now... I'd like to get laid.

"Why don't you come sit by me…" I pat the space beside me "… and we can talk about this."

He walks over cautiously, taking a seat at the very edge of the bed - like I have some kind of disease or something, then turns fully to me.

"Don't you dare patronize me. I know there was a collar and I will find it." _I seriously doubt that. But you can strip search me… if you like._

"Later… but now."

Grabbing him by the back of the robes, I drag him further onto the bed, and then climb on top of him - effectively preventing him from getting away. He's obviously still angry at me, by the way he's thrashing around and what not. Does he honestly think thrusting his hips up is going to deter me? Not able to help myself I moan loudly at his actions and begin to grind my hips forcefully into his. Leaning down slightly I begin to lick and kiss his neck - all actions to get me off stop immediately. In an unsuspected move he hooks a leg around mine, then turns over quickly reversing our positions. Almost instantly he begins tearing at my robes, I feel something fall against my side and realize it's the collar... it fell out of my pocket. Fortunately for me - in more ways than one - he starts biting at my collar bone, which means he's too distracted to notice little things falling out of my pockets. An idea forms in my head and I smile to myself. Carefully maneuvering the collar into my hand, I slip my arms around his neck... almost, just a little more and with a snap it's in place. Hearing the snap, he tears himself away from me - hands flying up to his neck, feeling the shiny new collar that now resides there... HA!


	15. A Malfoy belongs to no one

A/N: Hello All! Once again I am terribly sorry for the delay in this chapter… it's been a bitch to write. But I still highly enjoy it so it WILL NOT be abandoned, I do intend to finish it. The next two chapters shouldn't take as long as these last two, I know I've said it before but I mean it this time, I already have most of them written. Anyways enough of me yammering on. 

Disclaimer: Not mine… please don't sue. I'd be a waste of time anyway, since I have nothing to give.

Thank you to all my reviews, you guys keep me going.

And as always thanks to Lucy, who introduced me to the world of slash and without which this story would not be possible.

Now on with the show.

* * *

For a moment I sit in complete silence - hands on my neck staring at Potter, until I've had proper time to assess the situation. Once I have, I begin to panic - nails tearing at the collar frantically, trying desperately to get it off, but it refuses to budge. He must have charmed it or something. I feel a slight rumbling from under me and I realize, to my horror, Potter is laughing at me. That cheeky bastard, first he has the nerve to put the contraption on me, and now he thinks he can laugh about it. Regaining some of my composure, and hopefully some of my dignity, I lunge at him - slamming him even further into the mattress and pinning his arms down.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!" _I demand you do it this instant!_

"LEAVE IT ON, LEAVE IT ON!" _What the fuck? That wasn't me... and I know it wasn't Potter._

Realizing that there's someone else in the room, I turn quickly - and all but fall off of the infuriating Gryffindor, barely managing to catch a glimpse of red hair. It seems in my blind range, I did not notice the red headed menace enter the room. Well isn't this great, of all people to come in... it had to be the weasel. If not for the embarrassing situation I seem to have found myself in, I would have to laugh at the sight before me. Potter's number one sidekick currently cowering in a corner - head buried in his hands, hiding his face as if he'd just witnessed the worst horror imaginable.

"Gryffindor the brave, my ass." _More like Gryffindor the cowering little pansies._

I barely manage to get the words out before Potter brushes past me - crouching down beside his traumatized friend.

"For god sakes Ron, you can look now. It wasn't what you thought anyway." _The weasel can think? On his own and everything… interesting._

He brings his hands down slowly, lifting his head up - but tightly keeping his eyes closed. Opening one eye slowly and then the other, he looks around the room warily - as if he expects me to be dancing around naked or something. Like I'd give him the pleasure. He sneers at me (rather pathetically) before turning his full attention to Potter.

"Harry, what the hell is he doing up here? _You know he's not allowed to be here." I am allowed to be wherever I want. For I am Draco Malfoy - Lord of the Dance._

"Oh please Ron... have you ever known me to follow the rules?" _I am too sexy for-_

"Well no... but - " _my shirt too sexy -_

"Is there something that you needed?" _for my shirt… so sexy it hurts._

They continue on with their boring conversation - a subject I couldn't care less about, so I go and sit on the bed, waiting patiently to be alone with Potter. It's much easier to get away with murder if there are no witnesses. I notice a belt lying beside the bed, and am struck with an ingenious idea. Sneaking a peak at the two Gryffindors - making sure they are paying me no mind - I reach down snatching up the belt. Quickly transfiguring it into a nice little collar of my own, I slip it into my pocket... waiting for the perfect moment to enact revenge.

Soon enough, sitting here not causing any trouble has become terribly boring, so I decide to cause some mischief. I stand quietly and make my way over behind Potter - making sure the weasel can see me, but staying out of Potter's line of vision.

Once I've successfully captured the redhead's attention I put my hands out in front of me, palms up, then act as if I'm grabbing a hold of something, and pull my arms back, while simultaneously pulling my hips forward. I repeat the motion several more times, stopping occasionally to lick my lips or mouth 'he loves it' or something equally as juvenile.

Weasley's face gets redder and redder, while I am on the verge of tears from trying to hold back my laughter. Without warning Potter reaches a hand out - grabbing me by the neck, before turning his face slightly to glare at me.

"Could you please stop that Draco... it's distracting." _How did he?_

I nod slightly and he releases his hold.

"How did you know I was...?" _Just standing here being a perfect angel like always - was that lightning?_

"I'm Harry Potter." _Yeah that explains it… conceited asshole._

He turns his attention back to his fellow Gryffindor who, to my utmost displeasure, is staring blatantly at my neck... or should I say the collar around my neck. The moment I make eye contact - with the intent to glare or sneer or something menacing - he bursts out laughing. Casting a quick glance at Harry, I am not surprised to see him trying desperately to contain his own laughter at my unfortunate circumstance. I absolutely loathe being laughed at and decide quickly that one of them has to die - but preferably not the one I'm currently shagging. Growling loudly I lunge at Weasley but before I am able to tear the bastard to shreds, everyone's favorite hero grabs the back of my robes - halting any further action on my part.

"Get the fuck off me Potter!" _I have people to kill!_

"Not until you calm down." _Never gonna happen._

"Calm down? Calm down? That bastard is standing there laughing in my face, about something that is entirely your fault and you want me to calm down?" _I do not need to clam down! I have every right to be upset and enact my revenge… every fucking right!_

"Yes" _ARGHHH_

"Well fuck that. Now get OFF." _Before I am forced to take matters into my own hands and… and… struggle pathetically… I hate my life._

Using all the force I can manage, I make one last attempt to lunge at the cackling moron. However, Potter grabs my arms, pulling them behind my back and linking them with his - effectively stopping me from doing anything… but kicking my legs in a most unbecoming, not to mention pathetic fashion. I really hate all Weasleys.

"Ron, I think you'd better leave now." _Damn right he'd better._

"What for? This is my room too, besides you look like you have things under control." _You may think that now Weasley, but he can't hold me forever and as soon as I'm free… I'm going to rip you to pieces._

"I'll let him go." _Sounds like a plan, now all I need for you to do is let go of my arms._

"Oh Fine. I think it may be time to walk your dog anyway." _That's right flee you br- WHAT?_

"SON OF A BITCH." _I'm going to kill him! Dead dead dead dead - dead, is what he is!_

Snarling loudly, I try once again to launch an attack on the red head, but all I manage to do this time is lose my balance - sending both Potter and I crashing to the floor. This day just gets better and better. All I wanted to do was kill Potter, go to my classes, grab something to eat and enjoy the rest of my day care free... but no. Now I've been tricked into a collar, had a Weasley - a Weasley I say - insult me and get away with it, and now am I sprawled out face down on the floor, trapped under the most aggravating person in existence... I hate my life.

"Potter, would you be so kind as to get the fuck off me!" _You're very heavy… spending a little too much time on the sweets are we?_

"No, I don't think I will... I like you in this position." _He emphasizes the word position by thrusting his hips down against me. What is wrong with the boy? Does he have a constant hard on? I mean, I'm all for sex as much as possible, but he takes it to a new level._

"Get Off!" _I hate you and I hope you die. I feel him shift and think for a moment that maybe, just maybe he's going to do as I asked. That is, until I feel a cold wet tongue flick against my ear._

"And what will you give me if I do?" _Bastard... I will not be blackmailed into sex... I couldn't sleep for weeks that last time. But then again this is Harry Potter, so maybe-_

"Well?" _I hate you and I hope you die. Remembering suddenly about the little item in my pocket I come up with a plan. I lift my hips off the floor pushing back against him slightly._

"Let me up... and we'll see." _How easy it really is to trap a lion._

He gets off me slowly, stopping for a moment to nip at the back of my neck - scarcely managing to stop the moan struggling to get free. Once he's standing I push myself off the floor, moving to stand behind him. To make my intentions a little more believable I wrap my arms around his waist and begin to place little kisses along his neck. Before bringing my lips to rest by his ear.

"Lay down on the bed." _Quickly now, no time to dawdle. He pulls out of my embrace quickly - making a dive for the bed. Eager little thing isn't he?_

"Close your eyes." _This will never work if you're watching me._

"What? No." _Have some trust issues do we?_

"Do it or I'll leave." _Not really… but he doesn't need to know that._

"Fine, but if you try anything... funny, I will make you regret it." _Empty threat._

"Sounds fair." _Good thing I don't play fair._

As soon as his eyes are closed I have my wand out. Unfortunately for me... he peaked. He jumps up quickly scrambling for his own wand, but I manage a minor restraining spell before he's able to find it.

"Constringo." _There, that should hold him._

Almost instantly invisible ropes bind his arms and legs. He thrashes around for a bit obviously trying to get free, before turning to glare at me.

"Draco, get these fucking ropes off. me. now." _This may have been a mistake... an angry Harry Potter is never a good idea._

Shaking the thought from my mind I start to move closer to him.

"I would have thought you would be into this kind of thing, Potter." _Actually, I know you are… there's been talk._

"Not against my will, Malfoy." _Note to self: Next time ask first._

"Ahh, come on Harry... you'll like this I promise." _Not really but, what can I say... I'm a liar._

Crawling onto the bed - I straddle him and am very surprised when he doesn't try to buck me off. I reach a hand out to tilt his head back and then leaning down - lick a trail collarbone to ear.

"I have something for you." _Too bad for you it's not what you want._

I reach into my pocket bringing out the present I have for him. The look on his face is priceless... wish I had thought to grab a camera or something.

"Do you recognize it Harry? It's just like the one I have... with a few minor adjustments of course." _Like the strongest locking charms know to man… and a little extra for my own personal enjoyment._

Immediately he begins to thrash his head from side to side, trying to prevent me from putting it on him I assume, but too bad for him. I'm not put off that easy. I grab a hand full of his hair - keeping him in place and using my free hand, slide the collar around his neck - locking it with a snap.

"There, now we match." _Victory!_

"Get this thing off me Draco." _I don't think so._

"Yours will come off, when mine comes off." _Although that is highly unlikely._

"Fine" _Hmm, this may be a little harder than I thought._

"Oh look at the time... I really must be getting to potions." _Mustn't be late for class… it may tarnish my spotless attendance record. I place one last kiss on his lips then jump off the bed. As I'm heading out the door he calls to me._

"Aren't you forgetting something?" _Not to my knowledge._

"No." _See you in class 'Boy Wonder'_

I continue on my way without looking back. He should be able to get out of those binds without my help; he is the famous 'Boy Who Lived' after all. By the time I get to potions I am so overjoyed at finally getting one over on Harry that I do not worry about the strange looks I keep receiving. People look at me all the time... why should today be any different. Thankfully I arrive to potions on time and take my usual seat up front. Unfortunately Snape decides to remind me of a few things I've seem to have forgotten.

"Good Gods Malfoy, I would have thought you had a little more pride than that." _Pride? I have loads of pride. Malfoys are nothing if not obscenely proud._

"What are you talking about Professor? I have plenty of pride." _A disgusting amount actually._

"Not enough apparently, next why don't you just go ahead and have Harry Potter's bitch tattooed on your forehead... it would be more affective than the collar." _Oh god, oh shit... I completely forgot about it. Harry Potter's Bitch?_

It does not say that. I all but fly out of my seat, shouting at my once favorite Professor.

"IT SAYS PROPERTY OF HARRY POTTER NOT-"

"Good to see you announcing it so freely Draco." _Perfect timing as always I see. As if my life didn't suck enough already._

As I stand there in shock, wondering just how me managed to get out of those binds so fast and why on earth I didn't try to hide this horrid collar, he turns his attention to the rest of the class.

"See. Mine... don't touch." _THAT FUCKING WANKER._

Who does this guy think he is? He is not the boss of me nor do I belong to him, Malfoys belong to no one. Unless you're a power hungry pussy like my father, then you belong to whomever claims they can take over the world... how someone can ever be that deluded I will never know. I can't believe he would embarrass me like this... ok I can but, I will not stand for it.

"YOURS? YOURS? I belong to no one, Potter. Just who the fuck do you think you - don't. even. say it. I bloody well know you're Harry Potter and I am sick to death of hearing it. You walk around like you own this fucking castle, like everyone owes you something because you managed to kill a pathetic old man who couldn't even get through a death eater meeting without falling asleep. And now you think I'm just going to sit here and let you tell everyone I belong to you? I am a Malfoy... A MALFOY, 'Boy Who is a Bastard Beyond All Reason', so you can take your-" _I emphasize my point by jabbing a finger erratically in his face._

"Alright alright, calm down... before you break into a chorus of 'Sister's Are Doin it for Themselves'." _Sisters? Who told you I have sisters? I am an only child thank you very much._

"I don't have any sisters, Potter." _Even if I did, knowing my father… he probably would have drowned them at birth._

"No... but you do have a big gay finger in my face." _Gay - finger - what - who - That BASTARD._

Deciding quickly that nothing will be settled this way, I grab him by the robes, lifting him off the floor. Hoping to show the class, the school, hell anyone that is willing to pay attention, that I do NOT belong to Harry Bloody Potter, or anyone for that matter... and possibly get some of my dignity back in the process. However being in such close proximity to the bane of my existence, I notice something I didn't before, his collar... is gone. How the fuck did he get it off? I know I put a very complex group of spells on it; I doubt even Merlin himself could have gotten through. Almost instantly I let go of his robes, but whether it was out of shock, confusion or just plain embarrassment I may never know, and do not stick around to find out.

I can't believe this! Who does he - No, I'm not even going to think about it. Now isn't time for dwelling on it, now is the time for action... lots and lots of action. But what to do? Or rather who to do. I highly doubt there is a single person left in this school who hasn't heard about Potter's run in with Lavender Brown, which could make things very difficult for me.

Ok let's think about this logically, the first people to find out about that little incident would be the seventh years, followed closely by the sixth and then possibly the fifth... and I absolutely refuse to go any lower. So, what I need to do is start with the sixth years and work my way down through the fifth, I'm sure given my obvious charm and talents, finding someone should not pose that much of a problem.

My pace quickens as I begin to search the castle, checking down every corridor, empty classroom and abandoned alcove I find... there has to be at least a few people ditching classes, and I'll be dammed if I wont find them. How many fucking rooms and hallways are in this damn school? Turning a corner, I barely manage to make out two figures rushing into what appears to be a storage room of some kind... victory.

I approach the room with all the confidence I can muster (which is quite a lot my being a Malfoy and all) and with more force than necessary fling the door open. The couple inside spring apart faster than I have ever seen in my life. No doubt thinking I was a professor... or Filch, they look almost relieved... how naive. The girl I notice immediately... oh lucky day, this one's been gaggin for me for a while now. Turning my attention back to the boy, I notice he does not appear to appreciate the way I'm eyeing his partner, so I let him know what I think of that.

"Get out." _On the other hand, you're quite a cute one, maybe I should -_

"No way Malfoy... we were here first." _No reason to be snotty about it, and to think I was actually considering letting you stay._

"I didn't mean the two of you... just you, now go." _See what happens when you don't respect your elders... you miss all the fun._

"I don't think -" _I really don't care what you think... this doesn't even concern you._

"Lets ask the lady then shall we." _Or should I say let's let her pick me and be done with it._

I turn back to my fellow housemate, the obvious question lingering in the air between us. She just sits there for a moment - eyes shifting back and forth, looking at the two of us... obviously trying to decide what to do. Honestly, like there is any need to think about it at all. I mean look at the two of us. I am a god... and he... well, isn't. There really should be no room for debate here, I'm Draco Malfoy, I am perfect, I am the one she should have chosen immediately, without any thought what so ever. But no, she apparently has to think about it... I wonder why. She's must be too frightened to choose me. Bloody Potter, he is not going to ruin this for me, there is no way he can find us here, he is in potions, with Snape for god sakes, it's not like he'll let Potter out to come searching for me or anything. Then again it's not like 'Mr. Thinks He's So Important' would ask, he'd just leave. Even so, this girl has nothing to worry about, I can defend myself and anyone else I deem worthy against Harry Potter... he's not all that great. She takes a breath as her gaze falls on the other male occupant of the room.

"Sorry David... maybe some other time." _Huh, maybe she doesn't know about Potter... but then what took so long? She really was debating between the two of us... I am offended._

"You can't be serious." _The nerve of her actually contemplating - even for a second, about who would be better._

"I am." _I cannot believe it... I seriously hope no one finds out about this... my reputation would be ruined._

"But what about Potter? You know as well as I do what he did yesterday." _NO... leave Potter out of this._

"Do you See Harry Potter here? No? Ok then, goodbye." _So she did know after all. Huh, well then I guess she was just considering whether shagging me would be worth dying for. And apparently she thought it would be, I'm touched... or at least I would be if I actually gave a damn._

"But-"

Having enough of this little drama - not to mention being incredibly pissed off by the Potter comment, I grab the annoying boy by the back of his robes and toss him out of the room. Shutting the door I hastily cast a few locking and silencing spells, insuring we will not be interrupted. After my task is completed I turn back to the barely dressed girl and using the sexy sway™ I've spent years perfecting, make my way over to her. Stopping just short of the table she's currently sitting on, I flash her my most dazzling smile.

"It's Rebecca, right?" _Please let me be right. Girls always seem to get testy if you call them by the wrong name._

TBC


	16. Mine

A/N: Well here we are again I see. Another day another chapter. This took a little longer than I expected it to, I really hate that it did. However the next chapter is ¾ written so it should be out in about a week… I think ya'll like it.

Thank you to all my reviewers, it really means a lot to know some people actually like this stuff.

And as always a special thanks to Lucy… love ya.

On with the show.

* * *

The instant he realizes what's happened, his hands fly up to his neck, and looks down at me with the most accurate 'deer caught in headlights' impersonation I have ever seen. Soon enough, the reality of what has happened steps in and he springs into action - tearing, clawing and thrashing around like a captured animal, trying anything he can to get it off. Unfortunately for him, that thing isn't coming off without my approval… I made sure of that. He looks so helpless right now, and I can't help but begin to laugh. The vibrations of which bring him out of his frantic state and he grabs hold of my arms - pinning me down and slamming me into the mattress.

"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!" _Not on your fucking life._

"LEAVE IT ON, LEAVE IT ON!" _Ron? Ever heard of knocking?_

Upon hearing another voice in the room, Draco scrambles off me quickly, standing beside the bed staring at my best friend as if he were a side show attraction. Sitting up quickly, I have to force myself not to laugh. My best and most trusted friend, in the corner of the room - couched down with his hands over his face, as if he'd just walked in on a group of giant spiders eating his family and laughing about it.

"Gryffindor the brave, my ass." _And Slytherins are renound for their bravery?_

Choosing to ignore the comment I quickly make my way over to Ron - kneeling down beside him.

"For god sakes Ron, you can look now. It wasn't what you thought anyway." _Plus, you're kind of embarrassing me._

Bringing his hands down, he lifts his head up but stubbornly keeps his eyes closed. Then slowly he opens one eye then the other, looking around the room cautiously. Nope sorry Ron, no spiders here, just me and the guy I so desperately wanted to shag - and may have succeeded in doing so if I wasn't so rudely interrupted… yet again.

"Harry, what the hell is he doing up here? You know he's not allowed to be here." _He is if I say he is._

"Oh please Ron... have you ever known me to follow the rules?" _Rules are made to be broken after all… might as well be me doing the breaking._

"Well no... but - " _Draco's being awfully quiet… I wonder what he's thinking about._

"Is there something that you needed?" _I'm sure it has something to do with how to get me back for the whole collar thing… or something equally as sinister._

"Not really, Mione told me about what happened with Sarah and that Malfoy was up here. So I just thought I would come and make sure you where ok." _I thank the gods every day for blessing me with such caring friends… then curse them repeatedly for making them so nosey._

"How many times to I have to tell you I can handle Draco?" _Oh yes, I can handle him quite well._

"I'm sure you can." _Is that sarcasm I hear?_

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. Bloody hell Harry, when did you turn into such a horny little perve?" _I am not a perve!_

"Well isn't that the pot calling the kettle black. I seem to remember an incident not to long ago, involving strawberry jam, a game of 'find the snitch' and a Slytherin Quidditch uniform. So if I were you I would watch who I was calling perverted." _Now that was an interesting night._

I see the tips of his ears begin to turn red and his face soon follows. As I steady myself for the rampage that will surely come from such a statement, I notice that he isn't even looking at me… he's looking behind me. So being the genius that I am, I sneak a glance at the mirror behind him - what in the hell is Draco doing? It appears he has become bored with just sitting around like a good boy and has taken to humping the air behind me. No doubt to infuriate Ron, which he is doing quite nicely. Does the idiot not realize that I can see him? Without giving it a second thought I reach and hand behind me - grabbing him by the throat before turning towards him, glaring menacingly.

"Could you please stop that Draco... it's distracting." _There's that 'deer caught in headlights' look again… my is he good at that._

He nods slightly so I release my hold.

"How did you know I was...?" _I saw you in the mirror dumbass._

"I'm Harry Potter." _That sounds so much cooler… good thing I went with it._

Turning my attention back to Ron, I notice immediately that his eyes are still fixed on Draco. But before I am able to tell him to just ignore him - he bursts out laughing. Not really understanding what could be so funny I glance back at Draco and realize instantly what it is. It seems in the events that have transpired in the last few minutes, his robes have become slightly askew… leaving a perfect view of the lovely collar around his neck. I successfully manage to stifle my own giggles before Draco springs into action - snarling loudly then lunging at Ron. I just manage to grab the back of his robes, halting any further action on his part.

"Get the fuck off me Potter!" _Why? So you can try to kill my friend? I think not, he's very entertaining… I'd like to keep him around if you don't mind._

"Not until you calm down." _Yeah…like that'll happen._

"Calm down? Calm down? That bastard is standing there laughing in my face, about something that is entirely your fault and you want me to calm down?" _Number one, it is kind of funny, at least from his perspective, so you can't exactly blame him for laughing. And number two this is not my fault. If you had just sat on the bed minding your own business instead of trying to goad him, none of this would have happened._

"Yes"

"Well fuck that. Now get OFF." _Not likely to happen… but feel free to struggle all you like._

He attempts to get free by slinging his entire body in the direction of the snickering redhead. But unfortunately for him, I manage to stop all movement by bringing his arms behind his back - linking them with mine. He continues to spit and kick in Rons' general direction, but is prevented from doing any real damage.

"Ron, I think you'd better leave now." _It's going to take me forever to calm him down as it is and this isn't exactly comfortable._

"What for? This is my room too, besides you look like you have things under control." _What part of 'this is not comfortable for me' did you not get the first time?_

"I'll let him go." _If that doesn't work… I'll be forced to threaten him with spiders._

"Oh Fine. I think it may be time to walk your dog anyway." _Should have gone with the spiders._

"SON OF A BITCH." _This isn't good._

Trying once again to get free Draco growls loudly - throwing himself at Ron. Sadly all he manages to do is cause us both to lose our balance - sending us crashing to the floor, with me on top… just the way I like it.

"Potter, would you be so kind as to get the fuck off me!" _But I like you in this position… it's very nice_

"No, I don't think I will... I like you in this position." _I accentuate my point by grinding down into him… hopefully he'll get the hint._

"Get Off!" _No, I don't think I will._

"And what will you give me if I do?" _A little blackmail never hurt anybody._

"Well?" _Come on, I haven't got all day. Wait a minute… yes I do._

"Let me up... and we'll see." _This blackmail thing isn't that bad… I'll have to try it more often._

I ease off him gradually, halting momentarily to nip at his neck, before standing completely. He pushes his self up leisurely - before coming to stand behind me. Wrapping his arms around my waist he beings to place soft kisses to my neck. The logical part of my brains screams that he's being way too calm about this, but the part that controls my libido tells that part to fuck off.

"Lay down on the bed." _Ohh goodie, now the fun begins._

"Close your eyes." _How about… no._

"What? No." _I don't trust you as far as I could throw you. And with us being about equal height and weight… that isn't far._

"Do it or I'll leave." _Blackmail isn't that much fun when you're on the other end of it._

"Fine, but if you try anything... funny, I will make you regret it."

"Sounds fair."

I close my eyes reluctantly but due to my impatient nature… I peeked. And it's a good thing I did, since he now has his wand pointed at me. I make a dive for my own wand but unfortunately… he was faster.

"Constringo." _I know that spell… I love that spell… oh shit._

Knowing all too well what will happen if that spell hits me, I try to dodge it… but fail miserably. I feel the invisible robes wind around my arms and legs - effectively stopping me from going anywhere. I have to force myself not to cry in defeat. This is not what was supposed to happen!

"Draco, get these fucking ropes off. me. now." _You should never tie someone up without asking first… it's bloody rude._

He shakes his head distractedly (as if he's contemplating doing just that) before making his way over to me.

"I would have thought you would be into this kind of thing, Potter." _I never said I wasn't._

"Not against my will, Malfoy." _And there's usually a lot more nakedness involved._

"Ahh, come on Harry... you'll like this I promise." _I very highly doubt that._

He crawls onto the bed, straddling me, and I think that maybe just maybe I was wrong. That I will enjoy this... that he isn't trying to do something evil. He leans down to lick at my neck and my thoughts are only intensified. This may not be so bad after all.

"I have something for you." _A present? For me? I like presents._

He reaches into his pocket and to my horror, pulls out a collar almost identical to the one I gave him. No no no, this is not how this was supposed to go. I am not happy about this at all.

"Do you recognize it Harry? It's just like the one I have... with a few minor adjustments of course." _Of course it has adjustments. Why would I wear a collar that says 'Property of Harry Potter'? I know I belong to myself. Why would I need a collar to tell people that?_

He leans in closer and I begin to thrash my head from side to side, trying desperately to prevent him from putting the damn thing on me. He tires of this quickly and before I know it, he's grabbed hold of my neck and locked the collar around it with a snap.

"There, now we match." _Lovely._

"Get this thing off me Draco." _I doubt it will be that easy, but at least I tried._

"Yours will come off, when mine comes off." _You mean I have to wear it forever? But that's not fair._

"Fine." _I can wear it if you can._

"Oh look at the time... I really must be getting to potions." _Of course you do. Can't have Snape's favorite pupil late, now can we? God you're such a brown noser._

He jumps off of me, placing one last patronizing kiss on my lips, then heads straight toward the door. Isn't he going to let me go? I have classes too.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" _Like, oh I dunno… letting me out of these fucking ropes._

"No." _Prick_

As soon as he's out of sight I begin thrashing at my binds, pulling at them, trying to bite at them… anything to get them off. I simply refuse to yell for help. It would be far too embarrassing for someone to run up here, only to find me spread out and tied down on the bed like this. I let my head fall back against the pillow and concentrate with everything I have on getting my wand. I've heard of people using wandless magic before, but I've never tried it myself, and this seems like the perfect opportunity to do so. I concentrate as best I can but alas… it just isn't working. I will just lay here until I die I suppose… or until classes let out.

"Harry? I saw Malfoy leave - what in Merlin's name are you doing?" _Ron! Thank the gods._

"Trying to make a snow angel, only it's been very difficult being that there's no snow in here. What does it look like? Draco used 'Constringo' on me and I can't reach my wand to undo it… so if you wouldn't mind." _Idiot_

"Oh right… Finite Incantatem." _Finally_

The moment I am free I all but jump out of bed, heading straight for the door. However, I am delayed by a very tall redhead in my way.

"Uh… Harry?" _Oh my, where are my manners?_

"Thanks Mate." Now could you please stop obstructing the doorway with your mammoth body… I have things to do.

"No, no it's not that… it's… what's around your neck? Please tell me it's not what I think it is, because if it is then, then… oh I don't know what… but it's bad." _Whoops. In my haste I seem to have forgotten I've been branded._

"Damn, I almost forgot about that." _Now I'll just pop over to the mirror and check this baby out… before I remove it of course._

I make my way over to the mirror, to admire my new accessory. It really is a lovely collar, one of which I would have most likely worn willingly… if I was asked politely of course.

Nevertheless, it has to come off.

"Alohamora" _Any minute now._

"Harry?" _Silence! I'm trying to concentrate._

"Expositus." _There now… that should do it._

"Harry?" _Why didn't that do it? All right then, let me try this._

"Finite Incantatem." _I tug at the collar a bit but it still refuses to move, blasted Malfoy… these things are more alike than I thought._

"Harry." _Okay, desperate times, call for desperate measures_.

"Open Sesame?" _FUCK!_

"Harry." _All right not, really desperate measures._

"Abracadabra?" _I really didn't think that would work but it was worth a try._

"HARRY!" _BUSY_

"WHAT? Can't you see I'm busy Ron?" _Honestly do you mind, I am in crisis here._

"We're going to be late for potions if you don't hurry up." _I absolutely refuse to step foot out of this room with this contraption on… it's demeaning._

"I'm not going anywhere until I get this off." _Unless it's to an S&M party and I do not believe there will be one here any time soon… not after that last time. Poor Seamus._

"Well mate, as much as it pains me to say it… I don't think it's coming off, just button your collar all the way up or something." _Well that's reassuring._

"But someone may see it - hang on, what's that spell Hermione uses to hide her pimples?" _Oh she like to pretend she's all humble and what not, but when it comes right down to it… she's as vain as the rest of us._

"Velius. I think." _Here goes nothing._

"Velius." _Marvelous… I'll have to thank Hermione for her vainness later._

Instantly the collar becomes invisible, and I have to put a hand up to touch it, just to make sure it's still there. Satisfied with this temporary remedy I turn back to Ron.

"That'll have to do… come on." _I have business to attend to._

We have just enough time to get to potions - if we run, so we do. Fortunately we arrive just in time, to hear Draco making a little announcement.

"IT SAYS PROPERTY OF HARRY POTTER NOT-" _Interesting._

"Good to see you announcing it so freely Draco." _Or at all._

He stands there for a moment - mouth open, gawking at me. So I take the opportunity to make a little announcement of my own.

"See. Mine... don't touch." _All mine, mine mine mine, no one else's… mine._

I notice immediately that almost everyone in the room is no longer looking at me. They are all averting their eyes, in a guilty like fashion, as if they've been caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Then it hits me, almost a third of the people in this room have had some kind of encounter - of a sexual nature - with MY Draco. That is not allowed. No one is allowed to touch him, but me… no one. I will not stand for this I will not - ohh no, Draco does not look pleased.

"YOURS? YOURS? I belong to no one, Potter. Just who the fuck do you think you - don't. even. say it. I bloody well know you're Harry Potter and I am sick to death of hearing it. You walk around like you own this fucking castle, like everyone owes you something because you managed to kill a pathetic old man who couldn't even get through a death eater meeting without falling asleep. And now you think I'm just going to sit here and let you tell everyone I belong to you? I am a Malfoy... A MALFOY, 'Boy Who is a Bastard Beyond All Reason', so you can take your-" _Now hang on a minute, I would hardly can Voldemort a pathetic old man. A little past his prime sure, oh hell, he was a pathetic old man… but everyone was a afraid of him and I did kill him so, is it wrong of me to ask for a little rule bending every now and then. It's not like I walk in to the Great Hall every morning screaming 'I DEMAND A SACRAFICE' now is it?_

"Alright alright, calm down... before you break into a chorus of 'Sister's Are Doin it for Themselves'." _He is such a drama queen… it's sad really._

"I don't have any sisters, Potter." _I'm sure you do… somewhere… I highly doubt your father was the faithful type. You've probably got loads of siblings all over the country._

"No... but you do have a big gay finger in my face." _That may have not been the best thing to say at this point in time._

I barley have time to react before he grabs hold of my robes, lifting me a few inches off the floor. Huh, he's freakishly strong when he's angry… need to remember that. However his physical assault on my person only lasts for about a second before he releases his hold - running from the room. What the hell is his problem? He didn't even hit me not once… very disappointed about that. I could really go for a little physical contact right now.

"Alright everyone back to your seats, shows over. Unless you have an encore of your pathetic teenage drama scheduled for later Mr. Potter?" _Not to my knowledge no._

"No, no. Carry on Professor." _And I am not pathetic… you're just jealous because you're not getting any._

"Thank you for your permission Mr. Potter. I'm not sure I could have carried on without it." _Sarcastic bitch._

"You're welcome." _You hook nosed, greasy haired, bitter asshole._

"Oh and Mr. Potter." _What now Satan?_

"Yes."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class." _Who didn't see that coming?_

As Snape begins to prattle on about something I care nothing about, I run over the mornings events. Draco bullied his way into Gryffindor tower, snooped through my things, found the collar I was saving, for a… special occasion and freaked out. I, being the genius that I am, tricked him into said collar (does a mental victory dance) but was most unfortunately tricked into one myself but luckily managed to hide mine from the public eye. And no matter how much pleasure these events have caused me, I am most distressed by the fact Draco, my Draco has had some kind of sex with far more people than I care to think about.

It's not that I thought he was a virgin or anything, it's just, well… he's mine now, and if any of these people think for one second they can lay a hand on my Draco, well, they are sadly misinformed. I may need to make an announcement… for the sake of the student population.

I am drawn out of my inner turmoil by a knock at the potions room door, as this is not an everyday occurrence. No one ,and I mean no one, interrupts Snape's potions lesson… not even Dumbledore. I glace up at Snape to find him glaring hatefully at entrance to the small potions room, obviously furious by the nerve of who dares interrupt his class.

"Come in." _I like leather… I'd like a pair of leather pants. I'd like to see Draco in a pair of leather pants. I wonder if there's a store around here where I could by some._

"Professor Snape." _Yes, tight leather pants, with no shirt._

"Yes Mr. Smith? I do hope you have a very good reason for interrupting my lesson." _And in the rain, water glistening down his bare chest, beading off his tight black leather pants -_

"I need to speak with Harry Potter sir." _Did someone say my name?_

"What about?" _I don't know that guy. What does he want?_

"It's private sir." _Oh no, not other loony who thinks we're in some kind of relationship because I fucked them once… I could not go through that again. I don't care how good of a lay they were._

"I'm sure it is Mr. Smith but seeing as how you felt the need to barge into my class I would think I have a right to know what it's about don't you?" _That reminds me, I need to owl Fred and tell him to cease and desist with the naked pictures. I honestly thought he was George._

"It's about Draco Malfoy sir." _Draco? What about Draco?_

I am out of my seat and heading towards the door before I even realize what I'm doing, but he needs to tell me something about Draco… and I want to know what it is.

"I do not recall telling you, you where excused Mr. Potter." _I do not remember this being any of your business._

"Good thing I didn't ask you then, isn't it?"

I am out the door before he can even form a reply. I don't have time for him anyway. Who does he think he is trying to tell me what I can and cannot do… it's ludicrous.

The boy - Smith or something I believe, just stands there staring at me for a moment or two, obviously shocked at the way I spoke to the hateful potions Professor. So being the nice boy I am, I try to snap him out of it.

"Well? What about Draco." _He didn't lose his legs or anything did he? Leather pants would look rather silly on someone with no legs._

"Oh, first of all, my name is David and there's this girl -" _And I care about you and this girl because?_

"Not to be rude or anything, but I did not just walk out of a potions lesson with Serverus Snape to hear the boring details of your love life, so if we could get to the part about Draco." _And it better involve him still having his legs._

"Wow, all the other Slytherins were right… you really are an asshole." _I am not… ok maybe I am, but only a little._

"Dangerous ground… Draco. Talk. Now." _I'd hate to have to beat it out of you… no I wouldn't._

"Anyway, I was in the abandoned store room on the third floor, you know the one near, the astronomy tower." _No_

"Yes… get on with it."

"Ok ok, don't' rush me, anyway I was in there with this… friend of mine, when Malfoy came barging in and threw me out. He's still in there with her now." _He better not be saying what I think he's saying._

"Let me get this straight. Draco, barged in on you and some girl, threw you out but let the girl stay? Why?" _I'll kill him._

"Well it didn't look like he wanted to play exploding snap with her if you know what I mean. I told her it wasn't a good idea, that you and he… were… involved or something, but she told that you weren't there, so it didn't matter." _He's a dead man._

"Where exactly is this storage room again."


	17. Fifth Year Groupie

A/N: Well here it is… took me long enough. Again I am terribly sorry for the delay, I blame… someone else. This chapter had to be cut though, so to some nakedness and shagging, since they don't allow that on here anymore. The entire chapter can be read at my live journal (link in my profile). Now normally I do not ask for reviews or anything like that (it's just not my style) but since ya'll are going to have to be linked out, I am going to ask that you drop a line somewhere saying you at least read it (a short 'read it' would be just fine), so I'll know if it was liked. Or if I lost any readers due to the delay. I haven't even started the next chapter so I have no idea when that will be up. RL is seriously kicking my ass right now, but I am trying… please don't give up on me. And be sure to check out my live journal for updates and randomness.

Disclaimer: They are not mine, have never been mine and sadly will never be mine. So please try not to sue me.

Thank you to my lovely new beta Jess. A special thank you to Barb for picking out all my incorrect word usage. And as Always thanks to Lucy whom I lurve.

Thank you to my reviewers… you guys are truly awesome.

Now on with the show.

* * *

Biting her bottom lip, she nods - looking down shyly. I take a step closer, placing a finger under her chin - bringing her gaze back up to mine. Once I have her full attention, I lean in close, our lips almost touching - I barely manage to whisper "Such a lovely name" before closing the distance between us.

This is weird. I haven't kissed anyone but Potter for almost the past two weeks, so this is a little strange. She is nowhere near as good at it as he is either, but then again not many people are. She's not bad, per say, but she does have a thing or two to learn. Like saliva control for one. Doesn't matter, this is not about pleasure, this is about me showing that idiot Gryffindor that he does not own me and I can do whatever or whoever I want whenever I want. Her hands sneak around my waist, bringing me closer, deepening the kiss. She tastes vaguely of pumpkin juice - which reminds me that I'm pretty hungry, since someone caused me to miss breakfast this morning. She breaks the kiss first, trying desperately to catch her breath, obviously not having mastered the art of breathing trough her nose. Taking a moment to glance around the room, I notice an old dusty chair in the corner. Removing myself from her grasp I make my way over to it.

Once I've made myself comfortable, I motion for her to follow. She walks over to me in a way I'm sure she believes is sexy (but actually looks quiet comical…I decide against telling her so). The chair is fairly big so she settles in my lap easily - legs on either side of my own. Leaning in close she captures my mouth in another slow kiss, while I tentatively run my hands up her thighs, and under her robes - where I note with some interest she isn't wearing anything underneath. Thank you David, that just made my job a whole lot easier.

I feel her hands begin to unfasten my trousers and I close my eyes, leaning my head back. She finally manages to sneak a hand into them and I feel her start to place kisses along my neck before stopping all of her actions abruptly. She's found it.

"What's this?" _I have no idea what you're talking about._

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." _Now, go back to that thing you were doing with your hand._

"Wait... does this say Property of Harry Potter?" _No… it doesn't._

I can hear the humor in her tone and I want to slap her. How dare she make fun of me! She's a nobody, an average face in a sea of... lots of other… average… faces.

Unfortunately before I'm able to reply, I feel my current conquest being pulled rather harshly off my lap. My head immediately pops up, eyes flying open, only to lock with very angry emerald ones.

"So the bitch can read." _I was surprised by that myself._

The sight before me is one I thought I'd never live to see. Harry Potter standing tall, and magnificent. Not to mention angry, very, very angry, with the girl at his feet, no doubt stuck there by the fist full of her hair Potter has in his hand.

I get up from the chair slowly, quickly doing up my trousers before placing my hands of in front of me in an 'I surrender' type gesture.

"Harry, let the girl go." _I mean honestly, he has to be ripping out some of her hair. She'll get a bald spot… which, is highly unattractive._

"Why should I?" _Because you're a nice, honest, noble Gryffindor… ok maybe not._

"Because although it may sound like fun right now, scalping is a very messy practice." _Please don't ask me how I know._

He loosens his grip slightly, but to my surprise he does not let her go. Instead he pulls her head back, leaning down to hiss in her face.

"If I ever see you even so much as breathe in his direction again I'll kill you... don't think that I won't." _That was totally out of line!_

"HARRY." _He's lost his mind, yep that's it, he's gone insane._

"WHAT?" _Completely and utterly deranged._

"For gods sake the poor girl has to breathe. What the hell is wrong with you? You could be expelled for this. " _Yeah, right Malfoy. And Voldemort is going to appear any minute now dressed in a tutu claiming to be your fairy godmother._

"Not in your direction she doesn't, what can I say... I'm a jealous person, and they'd never expel me. Besides, she's not going to tell anyone about this..." he tightens his grip once again, bringing her head back even further "... are you?" _She is going to have such a headache in the morning._

"No." _How pathetic she sounds, how insane he looks... how turned on am I?_

Suddenly he releases his hold on the girl, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Good... now go. And remember what I told you." _I don't think I have ever seen someone run from somewhere so fast, in my life._

As soon as she's out of sight his gaze turns to me. Oh how I wish it hadn't. I'm starting to think this was a really, really bad idea. He is not happy. Feeling the first sensations of fear rise in my stomach, I begin a little mantra: I am not afraid of Harry Potter, I'm not afraid of Harry Potter, I'm not afraid of Harry Potter... that is _not_ Harry Potter. I have no idea who it is; it's definitely no side of Potter I have ever seen. I must admit I am petrified... and strangely excited.

Suddenly, as if driven by an unknown force, he lunges at me - slamming me against the wall with such fervor, I am positive I will have to make a trip to the infirmary later. Without so much as a second to register what's happening his mouth is on mine, kissing me with more passion, more hatred, more... _something_ than I have ever felt in my entire life. I'm not sure if I should be turned on or terrified... although my body seems to be choosing the former. My trousers are becoming impossibly tight and I'll die if I do not get out of them soon. I move my arms with the intention of sliding them around his neck, when he breaks contact, grabbing them forcefully - pinning them above my head. Then, as if he hasn't been distracted at all, he goes straight for my neck - kissing, licking, and biting so hard I have no doubt I will look like I was attacked by entire colony of vampires tomorrow. I moan loudly and begin to grind my now very painful erection into his. He growls warningly but nevertheless starts to mimic my movements, while continuing his assault on my neck. Releasing his hold on me, and with quickness I've never seen, he drops to his knees.


	18. My Favorite!

#A/N: Well, here it is and just under a year too, how… pathetic. I'm really sorry this took sooooooo fucking long but real life has been kicking my ass for a while now and I just didn't have it in me. I can't say when the next chapter will show itself, I've already started to write it but as most of you know… that doesn't mean a damn thing. But hopefully fingers crossed it will not take that long. A year! Shame on me. You all have my permission to flog me if you'd like. J This is so not beta-ed. So, I'm sure it's full full full of mistakes. Once it is, I'll repost it but I don't even have a beta at the moment. Anyone want the job? The pay sucks and there's not a lot of work but you get to see how very much my grammar blows. Harry turned out a little crazier than usual in this chapter as well, not sure why really but you have been warned. Oh and in case you haven't realized, for whatever reason, this is slash. So if that's not your thing, I suggest you become real friendly with Mr. Back Button.

Also, there may be some disappointment with the actual amount of lovin in this chapter, as those of you who have read the story will know, there is some smut in the last chapter - meaning there should be smut in this one but there is no sex scene from Harry's POV… that's just how I wanted it written (hopefully after you read it, you'll understand why), however, I did write a shower smut scene a while back that just didn't make it into this fic, so for those of you who are jonsen for it, I will be most happy to send you that or you could always reread it from Draco's POV. J

Disclaimer: They still aren't mine. I can't even trick them into being mine in my head and I think it's very cruel to make me say it over and over again. Please don't sue me.

Sorry for the uber long authors note and a special thanks as always to Lucy.

On with the Show!

* * *

Where exactly is this storage room again?

"It's uhh, well… you aren't going to hurt Rebecca are you? I mean, I didn't -" _Hurt her? Of course I'm not going to hurt her. From what I've been told, snapping someone's neck is virtually painless._

"That depends." _Snappity snap snap -_

"On what?" _Snap_

"On if I get there before she's done something worth getting hurt for. Tell. Me. Now."

His eyes widen slightly and he takes a step back, obviously frightened. Good, he should be.

"Oh it's uh, um -"

"NOW!"

"Downthecorridorontherightupthestaristakealeftdownanothercorridortakearightattheendofthatoneandthereyouare. We'redonehererightgood." _Huh?_

He turns quickly running down the hall leaving me standing here - mouth hanging open, looking like a moron. What the hell was that supposed to mean? I didn't understand a fucking word! How am I supposed to find Draco now?

Damn that kid and his fast talking coward-ness! There must be hundreds of storage rooms in this fucking castle. Doesn't matter, there could be thousands, millions even and I wouldn't care. I am going to find them and that stupid girl (with an obvious death wish) better hope I find them soon.

But where to start? Wait, he said it was on the third floor didn't he? Yes, yes he did, near the… Charms classroom maybe? Damn my bad memory and damn Neville Longbottom and his peer pressure which contributed to the decay of my memory. Hang on a minute. The marauders map! Why didn't I think of it before! The perfect tool to find those who do not want to be found at my disposal and I waste time trying to decide where to start looking. I really am a fucking moron.

Changing direction I head back to Gryffindor tower. Once arriving I run in grab the map and run out. No time to talk or rest, I'm on a mission. Lets hope it doesn't turn into a search and destroy type mission. Those can be quite exhausting.

I manage to make it to the third floor in record time. No sense dallying when there's work to be done, as Mrs. Weasley would say. Once I'm close to my mark I take out the map.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ah ha! They're close and lucky day, I know exactly where that rooms is. Hey! That's one of my favorites! I frequently take my… special friends there. How dare he, how dare she, how dare them both! The nerve of that bastard! About to fuck some stupid slut in my special place or one of them anyway. Who do they think they are? I'm going to kill them. What they're doing it's… it's… it's fucking disrespectful that's what it is! And I refuse to stand for it!

I finally arrive at my destination but just as I'm about to barge in and start kicking some serious Slytherin ass, I change my mind. What good would it do for me to go crashing in there if they haven't done anything yet? This is a need to catch them in the act type of situation. That way, they can't deny anything and I could say with complete honesty that the sight of them together drove me insane - should the need arise.

I sneak into the small room without making a sound. After a quick scan of my surroundings, I slip into the perfect hiding place - completely undetected. Good to know all that stealth training's finally useful for something other than battle tactics. Although, this would have been a lot easier if I'd thought of grabbing that blasted cloak. Stupid stupid stupid.

Once settled in I turn my attention back to the rooms other occupants. I am relieved to see they are still clothed but to my extreme disgust, are currently involved in a somewhat heated lip-lock. It takes all the strength I posses to not just end it there with a quick Avada or two. However, I personally believe killing someone over a kiss is a little harsh but any nakedness going on and this room is going to be littered with bodies, well… one at least.

For now, I sit back and watch as that dirty dirty little whore puts her hands around his waist - pulling him closer, trying to intensify the kiss. Unfortunately for her, I know what a passionate Draco Malfoy looks like and that is not it. She breaks the kiss after a moment or two, gasping for air. (Breathe much little girl? Amateur) Draco takes that opportunity to scan the room, I panic slightly but realize almost immediately he's not looking for me or anyone else for that matter but somewhere to get more comfortable with whorella over there. I hate her. I hate her so much. I want to rip all her hair out, no no, I want to set it on fire, then spit on her, then rip it out.

By the time I draw myself out of my (admittedly deranged) thoughts, Draco's already made himself comfortable in an old chair and is in the process of beckoning that cheap prom date over. Ahhahahaha, what the hell is she doing? She looks like she's having a seizure. I hope she doesn't think that's sexy. I should - focus Harry. After finishing with her imitation of a baby animal trying to walk for the first time, she settles herself in his lap. Argh, they're kissing again. Calm yourself. I watch the display before me with growing anger and surprising arousal. I suppose it would be really hot, if wasn't my toy that walking broomstick's trying to play with.

I continue to watch the vial display before me with mild interest, waiting patiently for the perfect moment to reveal myself. From this angle I can't really see what's going on all that well, although I am aware of Draco's hands under that… that… _trollops_ robes. Oh oh, what do we have here? He's closing his eyes, he's leaning his head back and where exactly are those little tramps hands? I can only imagine and I think I've seen enough. I come out of my hiding place slowly, quietly, and deliberately not wanting to disturb them just yet. I stop abruptly when I notice her kissing his neck; maybe she'll find that little present I gave him and stop all of this. No bloodshed required. She sits back in his lap slightly and I wait.

"What's this?" _What the hell does it look like? It's proof that, that boy belongs to me._

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." _Nothing? Nothing? You fucking hateful bastard. I worked hard on that!_

"Wait... does this say Property of Harry Potter?" _Yes it does. Now you may go_.

She's not moving. Why isn't she moving? Oh well, I gave her the opportunity; I think it's time to end this little game.

I make my presence know as subtly as I can… by grabbing that stupid cunt by the hair and ripping her off Draco's lap. I manage to get a good grip and hold her down waiting for Draco to realize what's happened.

"So the bitch can read."

Soon enough his head flies up and his eyes widen - meeting mine. He gets up carefully - fastening his trousers in the process - then puts his hands out in front of him in a conceding motion

"Harry, let the girl go." _I don't think so._

"Why should I?" _She need deserves to be punished._

"Because although it may sound like fun right now, scalping is a very messy practice." _He does have a point. I've seen pictures._

I begin to comply with his request but at the last second change my mind and tighten my grip - pulling her head back in a manner I've no doubt is painful and leaning down to hiss in her face.

"If I ever see you even so much as breathe in his direction again I'll kill you... don't think that I won't." _Because he is mine! MINE MINE -_

"HARRY." _MINE!_

"WHAT?"

"For gods sake the poor girl has to breathe. What the hell is wrong with you? You could be expelled for this." _I doubt that. Hell, I could probably kill her and just get detention. I am Harry Potter remember?_

"Not in your direction she doesn't, what can I say... I'm a jealous person, and they'd never expel me. Besides, she's not going to tell anyone about this..." I tighten my hold once again - bringing her head back even more "... are you?" _No, I really don't think she will._

"No." _Excellent_

I relinquish my hold on her, with a little more force than necessary and she goes crashing to the floor.

"Good... now go. And remember what I told you." _Wow, she's quick. One down, one to go._

Turning my attention back to the object of my aff- recent infatuation, I have only one thought in mind. Take back what's yours.

* * *

****

A little while later…

* * *

What's going on? Where am I am? I can't breathe! Why can't I breathe? Where's the girl? Did I kill her? Damn, I hope she's not dead. I might not get to play in the final quidditch game if I've murdered her. I feel naked, why am I naked? Where's Draco? Oh god… oh god! I hope I didn't damage him! I might want to do this again sometime but if I broke something, I don't think he'll let me. Should I say something? Maybe I should just wait until he does. Then I'll know how to expect. If he starts screaming at me, I'll know I'm in trouble and if he doesn't well… then, that will be… good?

He shifts suddenly and without thinking I place a soft kiss between his shoulder blades. He shivers at this and I immediately regret that decision. Why did I do that? Why would I do that? It's not like we just spent a long night of passionate gag 'love making'. Now he's going to think I like him or something, great, just great. Hang on a minute, he can think whatever he wants. I'll just pretend it didn't happen.

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"Oh"

"Harry."

"Yes Draco?"

"You can get off me now."

Rude! He could have at least asked instead of ordering me about. Nevertheless, I ease out carefully, trying not to cause him any undo discomfort. It's the least I can do I suppose.

After I've effectively removed myself from his person (ha!) I begin the search for my clothes. Hmm, now where did I put them? This room isn't that big so they couldn't have gotten too far. I glace back a Draco and watch with mild amusement as he tries to pull his self onto the table - with obvious difficulty. Mental pat on the back to me. Well done Harry, well done. Oh my trousers! What - no, these aren't but they look like they are but they can't be. What happened to them! I just bought these too! Damn it, I bet that stupid girl did this. Snuck back in here and ripped my trousers to shreds, jealous bint. Just because I _might_ have ripped out a handful of her hair does not give her the right to ruin a brand new pair of perfectly good trousers! She will pay for this.

"What's wrong Potter?" _Draco! I bet he was in on it too! This whole 'I'll keep Potter busy with my ass' thing was all a ploy, so that daft cow could sneak in here and destroy my most beloved pair of ass hugging trousers!_

"I can't find my trousers." _That's right Harry, play it cool. That way he'll incriminate himself._

"Do you happen to see a pile of shredded gray fabric?" _No, of course not. Well, unless you count this bit of rubbish I'm holding in my ARMS!_

"Yes." _And I'm supposed to be the stupid one._

"Congratulations… you've found them." _Ah ha! I knew it! You bastard. In on the whole trouser shredding scheme, how could you?_

"These cannot possible be mine. Who did this?" _It was you and that gutter slut! Admit it!_

"You did." _Ha! Yeah, like I would believe that. I would never, never do such a heinous thing._

"I did not." _They were My. Favorite. Trousers!_

"Yes you did. Right after you decided to throw my clothing around as if it where not very expensive - which, by the way, it is." _Oh, trying to distract me with the thought of you being naked eh? Well, not gonna happen asshat. I know you had something to do with it and you will not get away with it. Not on my watch._

"Well that's just great. How am I supposed to get back to my room with no pants?" _Maybe I can guilt trick him into confessing._

"You ask me that like I care. Besides, you didn't see me whining when you tore my cloths apart last time and I had to go back to my room in just my robes." _That was you._

"Yeah, but that's different." _Now confess! Confess I say!_

"I know it is. At least you still have some clothing left… I was naked remember." _And again with the trying to distract me._

"I know but that was you… this is me." _My Favorite pair!_

"Oh please, you're hardly what I would call shy. I'm surprised you don't walk around naked as it is." _Oh he's good. But I will break you Malfoy… oh yes._

"That… is ludicrous. I am one of the most modest people in the world, I'll have you know." _Ha! Even I couldn't say that and keep a straight face._

"Right, you and that stripper Zabini thought would be funny to hire for my sixteenth birthday." _My fav- did someone say stripper? Where?_

"A stripper?" _Now he's trying to bribe me. For shame!_

"Exotic Dancer… whatever, look just put your robes on and quit bitching. It's not like anyone will be able to see anything anyway." _Bitching? Bitching? I'm just trying to get to the bottom of this trouser assassinating conspiracy!_

I can't think of anything to say, so I don't. Maybe if I just stand here staring at him, it will intimidate him into confessing the whole sordid plan. He's getting up, surely he's coming to bow before me and beg my forgiveness. He's coming closer, he's… walking right by me. Oh, he's behind me. I turn quickly, making damn sure he's not trying anything funny - not that I would stop him - but all he seems to be interested in is gathering his own (mysteriously intact) clothing. Stupid Malfoy, that's all the proof I needed! How could my clothes be completely ruined but yours be perfectly fine if you weren't in on it? I'll get you back for this, mark my words.

"Bloody hell Potter! Hurry it up will you… I haven't got all day!" _What? Oh, sorry, I was fantasizing about shredding every piece of clothing you own and leaving you with nothing but a little frilly pink dress. Oh the images, surprisingly not wholly unpleasant._

"Well go on then if you're in such a hurry. I didn't ask you to wait for me did I?" _Hang on a minute! When did you get dressed? I didn't say you could do that!_

"Fine!" _No wait! You haven't confessed to being a conspiring trouser destroying fiend and begged my forgiveness yet!_

Damn. Now what am I going to do? I couldn't possibly go to the Great Hall like this, I don't care what Draco says. No one will notice. Ha! I'm Harry Potter, of course they'll notice. Besides, what if someone hits Snape with a lust charm and he tries to rip my robes off or something? Nah, I don't think anyone would try that again. Not after last year. I'm pretty sure Terry Boot's still scrubbing cauldrons over that one.

Suddenly, it occurs to me that I am a wizard and I could easily turn this pile of rubbish back into my beloved pants… though I doubt they'll ever be the same. The fact that this very thought has eluted me until now, disturbs me a little but I guess I can just blame Neville and he's blasted extra curricular Herbology for that one as well.

After I've transfigured my pants back to something resembling their former glory, (my favorite!) I get an ingenious idea. I'll get my revenge, get a bite to eat and make sure no one touches my Draco again. Perfect. I dress quickly and head towards the Great Hall for dinner. I've an announcement to make.


End file.
